Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by hystericalnarnia
Summary: Iris had an accident that got her blind. Her wealth and beauty don't make her like the other girls. And she never thought that being nice to a little boy that she has no idea has a connection with a certain Just king would bring her to the king's attention. He's what everyone describes him. Handsome, generous, a royalty. He gets what he wants and he wants Iris.
1. Chapter 1

**My first chapter. Can you tell? Of course. HAHAHA. Anyways, it's Edmund/OC and I hope you all like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**And thanks to Laura for helping me with this story :'D**

* * *

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Chapter 1**

The weather was lovingly warm, once a season passed, a new one began. The sun was beginning to rise as most of the children in the city were playing with each other, making a fuss here and there in the morning market, which was filled with a flurry of activity everyday. The adults seemed busy themselves, running such an economic activity while happily meeting new people when working. It was such a peaceful morning, and everyone seemed so happy to welcome the day.

There was one girl though, who was known as one of the nobles in Narnia, and was a daughter of a wealthy family. She was very kind and charming to people, especially to children. She did not brag about how wealthy she was, and how anybody would want her father's position. Iris was used to people staring at her and pitying her. Although she couldn't actually see, she could feel it.

She didn't ask to be blind, and she wasn't born blind either. For years she was in denial of the fact that her eyes couldn't function properly anymore. She was born as normal as ever, with striking blue-green eyes that were passionate and fierce, she got her eyes from her beautiful mother. Her soft brown hair was inherited from her father. He was a generous and agreeable man and never acted conceited towards people, even with his high position, working for the Kings and Queens. Iris had adapted and was rather content with her life now, and didn't ask for too much from it.

She learned everyday that getting her eyes to function normally again was not the only way to get happiness. She had an accident back when she was just seven years old. She was asleep in her bedroom, cuddling with her favorite summer hat that her uncle had given to her on her previous birthday. She had a thing for hats, and couldn't go a day without one on the top of her head.

She was fast asleep when the clock in the hallway sounded, signalling that it was midnight. She was shaken awake by none other than her mother, whose face was covered with dust and ashes. Startled, Iris was dragged out of her bedroom. The house was burning down, and almost everything was on fire. Everyone had already managed to make it outside except the both of them, they struggled through the debris and were nearing the exit when part of what used to be the ceiling of their home fell and hit Iris. She fell unconscious, and when she woke up in her uncle's bed chamber, it was just to darkness instead of the familiar faces of her family who survived.

It was a traumatic moment in her life, but she had managed to sweep the memory away when she had decided to move on with her life, no matter what.

The children of Narnia always acted like they owned the world, fighting fake battles with their own wooden swords with each other. They looked up to their Kings and Queens with such adoration, the way it was supposed to be. That morning, Sara, Iris' niece, approached her with a quickened pace.

"Iris! You have to know something!" she yelped in excitement.

"What is it?" Iris asked, smiling as she heard Sara's cheerful voice as it echoed through the kitchen.

"King Edmund and Queen Susan are outside! They're in the market, I think they're buying some stuff there and talking with others! I wonder why they would come down to the city to buy stuff themselves, though."

"Are there any guards with them?"

"Of course! Lots of people are watching them outside, do you want to come?"

"Be careful Sara, it's crowded out there. Watch your step." Caris, Iris' sister, said while washing the dishes.

"Of course mom."

Iris really wanted to meet the royals herself. The way her father described the royals to her really made her want to meet them. She wanted to thank them for all the sacrifices and efforts they had made for this country. Iris did not need to deny that she admired the royals, just as every Narnian did.

They were in the center of the market. Crowds could be seen from the distance and Sara told Iris to be careful since it was very crowded. Iris didn't mind, even though she was not used to being told where to step, in crowded places she knew it was necessary for her safety.

King Edmund was talking to a bunch of boys who had gathered to listen to his advice about sword fighting and such, while Queen Susan was buying various vegetables and fruits, and greeting everyone nearby.

"They seem so nice to others." The seven-year-old girl told Iris.

"They are always nice. I wish I could have a proper conversation with them." Iris said wistfully.

"I want to go up closer to them." Sara said, trying her best to stand on her toes to get a better look.

"I'll wait here. You go." Iris said graciously.

"Is it okay? You won't mind?"

"Of course not. Go."

Sara went ecstatically into the crowd, pushing everyone aside so she could see the royals. Iris laughed and sighed, if only her eyes could see, she wanted so badly to see her King and Queen. Hearing stories of them used to be enough for her, but as she grew older, she asked more. She knew it was selfish of her, but there was always a part of her that wished what happened to her hadn't happened.

Her father was a counselor, as well as a doctor in the palace. Often, he came home late but in many cases he just stayed at the palace for several days on end. Her father was very close with the Kings and Queens, especially with High King Peter, who always asked for her father's presence. The royals put so much trust in Iris' father that he, and the rest of his family were treated well, almost like family.

But Iris was always too shy to show up. When Iris' family was invited by the royals to parties, Iris would stay home. When she did come along, she would sit in the corner of the room, or try to find a balcony so she could be alone. She had been introduced to the Kings and Queens a couple of times, but she believed none of them had any memory of her.

A sound of a child sobbing caught her attention. In the middle of a crowded place, with noisy voices, she could barely catch the sobbing. But when she approached the voice, the sound drew nearer, and she bent down.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

The child snapped his head up from burying his face in his hands and looked at Iris. He knew from the way Iris's eyes stared directly, not to his eyes, but beyond, to what lay behind him, that the girl was blind. But instead of mocking her, he answered the question.

"I lost my candies."

"Candies? You had a lot then, I assume." Iris said and felt around to find a spot to sit beside the boy.

"A faun gave them to me earlier. He was very nice. The candy was so good."

"Narnia's candies are better than anything else. I'm addicted to them, if I can be honest here." Iris made an effort and tried to brighten up the little boy's mood.

Iris loved children. She treated them equally. She often baked cookies or cakes on weekends and gave them to children all over the city if she could, with Sara's help. Often, Sara would bring a few of her friends home and Iris would gladly begin story telling with different voices for each of the characters, which the children found unique and entertaining. Everyone loved Iris for her kindness and sweet heart. With her visible imperfection, she was pretty much a definition of total perfection.

"I'm sorry about the candies, but if you want something sweet," she said, and reached into the pocket of her dress, "I made this myself. It might not be much like the candies you had, but I can bet the whole country it tastes good."

"R-really?"

"Of course! My niece loves this one so much, that's why I always have a few in my pocket."

"Thank you so much!" the boy cheered happily.

Iris knew what it was like to lose so many candies at one time. Better to cheer him up the best she could, than not at all. The boy had finished with the candy she gave him, and he stood up.

"Thank you-"

"Iris. My name is Iris."

"Thank you Iris, you are so nice. Your candy is better than the ones the faun gave to me. I loved it."

"You're welcome."

"Oh, do you need help?" the boy offered, and helped Iris to stand up.

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"My name is Finnegan."

"It's nice to meet you, Finnegan."

"It's nice to meet you too, Iris," he said, "I should go now. I'll see you soon Iris."

"See you too, Finnegan." Iris mumbled as she heard his footsteps getting farther away.

There was no sign of Sara, and it made Iris worried. Maybe she was just so excited to see the royals that she lost track of time. All Iris could do was just stay, waiting on the grassy ground, not far from the crowd. She was just sitting enjoying the air, since her candy supply was taken earlier, but she was happy to be a help to a boy she had never met before.

Finnegan approached the tall guy who, at the moment, was pretty much busy greeting the people.

"Uncle, can we go now?" he begged.

"Finn!" The guy was startled, but relieved to see that Finn had come back, "Where have you been? I thought you ran off somewhere!"

"Someone gave me a whole plastic of candies, but then I lost it."

"You scared me! Don't do that again, okay? If you want to look around, please tell me or ask me first. Don't go anywhere alone."

"Yes uncle. Where's mom?"

"She's with Susan, buying you some blueberries like you requested." The guy winked at him.

"My request or your request?" Finn grinned.

"Let's just say, the both of us." He high-fived Finn.

"What's that on your collar?" he pointed at the stain on Finn's collar.

"Oh, it must have been that candy. Someone gave me a replacement for the candies I lost earlier. It turned out better than those bunch of candies the faun gave me. I wanted to ask for more, they were so sweet, but she was blind. I couldn't ask for more. But she was so nice."

"Blind? Finn, don't talk to strangers again, okay?"

"But she was nice! She didn't look poor either, she dressed up pretty nice."

"Who is she? You like her, don't you?" He teased Finn.

"Of course! You should meet her, Edmund! Her name is Iris."

* * *

**REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry that I'm late for posting. It's because my internet connection hasn't been really friendly to me and I had no access of using internet for a couple of days but I'm back! I'm sorry that you might have expected a longer chapter, I promise the next ones will be longer. I've gone so far typing chapters for this story, so don't worry about me still doing the third chapter because honestly, I've done doing it from days ago but just need a little editing.**

**Thanks to Laura once again, I love you Laura!**

**It's set during the Golden Age btw. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and be my best friends. lol**

**Check Iris and Sara pictures on my profile, if you're wondering how I would like to picture my own characters' faces.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sara hurried down the hall from upstairs. There were usually several children running, jumping, and doing who knows what everywhere, so it was no big deal. Since Iris' family lost their house, the White family had agreed to buy one big house for to live inhe entire family to live together. The main reason was because of what happened to Iris, Mr. White thought she would want to have more company so she would not feel left out if he went to work or when her mother was not available to accompany her. Luckily, everyone seemed thrilled with the idea, and Iris grew up in the middle of a cheerful and happy family with many good influences.

"Oh, I didn't realize Queen Susan was holding a party for her birthday." Iris announced from the kitchen.

Caris, who was helping their mother bake a huge cake per Queen Susan's order, seemed rather animated at the moment and cheerfully answered, "Don't be ridiculous, how could you forget?"

"Well, I guess I just had so much on my mind."

"We are all invited, and it's such an honor for our family to accept this order from Queen Susan, directly!" Valarie, Iris' cousin added.

"I guess it's going to be the party of the year?" Sara joined them from the living room.

"Yes sweetheart, and you are included." Iris replied.

"Can I taste the cake, grandma?" Sara begged.

"No darling, this is Queen Susan's cake. You can taste it at the party." Mrs. White said.

"It's in two days!"

"I know, I don't like to wait either, but we'll just have to tough it out, darling." Mrs. White reasoned, and excused herself to the living room.

"You know, tasting it just a bit wouldn't be that bad." Iris whispered to Sara. Iris studied the cake for a moment and moved her finger slowly, quickly sweeping her finger near the mix of sugar and real flowers at the base of the cake. "Oohh nooo." Iris moaned dramatically.

"We're not supposed to touch it!" Caris cried in a panic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to touch it. I can't see a thing." Iris said, not looking apolegetic at all, and Sara laughed.

"Nice one, sister." Caris admitted, and joined in their laughter.

Iris felt the flower from the base of the cake in her hand and carefully reached for Sara's hand. "I don't think you can eat it, but at least you can study the beauty closer."

"It's beautiful, Iris." Sara whispered.

"How beautiful?"

"As beautiful as you are." Sara hugged Iris tightly. The love Sara had for Iris was enough to make Iris cry. Sara and Iris were pretty close. Compared to everyone else in the house, Sara was the closest to Iris. Sara came to Iris about everything, and trusted her with all that happened, just as she did her mother. Iris was Sara's special confidante.

Sara's mother didn't mind, she was always working, though not nearly as busy as her husband, who worked at the palace like Iris' father. Caris was glad to have some time to herself, when Iris was more than willing to take over the responsibility of watching Sara. Iris sometimes volunteered herself to babysit Sara, though Sara liked to joke that it was truly the other way around and she often babysat Iris.

* * *

The night was cool, but the stars and moon were shining brightly, making everyone feel in high spirits. Cheerfully opening the carriage door, Sara jumped out. She was bubbly, and hardly able to contain her excitement. She was wearing a pastel blue dress and looked charming with her natural chubby red cheeks and hair tied up in a neat ponytail. Mrs. White helped Iris walk to the ball room. Iris had decided that she wanted to come for this particular party, rather than stay at home as she usually did. It was because this was Queen Susan's birthday party and Iris thought it would be rude if she didn't want to come merely because she was too shy, and didn't like to be seen in public.

Although everyone's stares were indeed uncomfortable for the White family, they knew those stares were not mocking towards their daughter's imperfection, but admiring instead. Everyone knew how pleasant and affectionate Iris was. They knew what happened to Iris, and that she was not a burden for her family, and so they respected her. They treated her with the same respect that Iris bestowed on everyone in the room, when she met them in her daily life. She gained not pity, but recognition, and was held in high esteem.

"Ah, Mr. White! Glad you came on time." A voice that was tough and generous-sounding at the same time boomed. Iris' mother led her over to greet the High King.

"I-it's such a pleasure, Your Majesty." Iris stuttered.

"Well, I'm happy that you all can come. How are you Iris?"

"I-I'm good. Thanks. A-and yourself?"

"I'm doing well, too, thank you," he replied, "Everyone is waiting, so let's come inside."

King Peter led the White family inside, while Sara had already run off to explore the room, after grabbing a cupcake from a table nearby.

Sara was on the balcony, she had finished her cupcake, but she was still hungry. Luckily, her dress had a secret pocket that she hadn't forgotten to fill with the candies that Iris made. They were her all time favorite. She looked down and observed the beautiful backyard that Cair Paravel had in awe. Such a huge backyard, even her own ample backyard didn't seem big in comparison. She could play any game here with the whole Narnia joining in, and still have space.

In the middle of her examination of the place, someone startled her from behind.

"Where did you get those?"

"What?" Sara turned around and found a little boy, the same age as her, pointing at the candy she was currently eating.

"That candy. I had one like that before." The boy claimed.

"Oh, this one?" Sara held it up, "I got it from my aunt. She made it for me."

"Can I have one? I really loved that candy. I can't find anyone who sells it anywhere." The boy walked up to Sara and joined her in enjoying the view from the balcony. Sara generously gave him a piece.

"That's because no one sells it. My aunt made it special for me. But she loves it too, it's our favorite."

"Your aunt's name is Iris, isn't it?"

"How did you know that?"

"I have met her, down in the city. She gave me one like this and I fell in love with it at once."

"You know my aunt? That's awesome!"

"She is blind, isn't she?"

"If you're here to mock my aunt, you can leave." Sara huffed, anger starting to rise. She hated it when anyone mocked Iris, because she was very defensive of her.

"No! Of course not! Just the opposite, she was very nice to me!" he explained hurriedly, "But the way she didn't look directly into my eyes, and I was only wondering."

"Oh." Sara replied and sighed. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He ate the candy that Sara gave him and mumbled, "This is so good. I could eat just this for the rest of my life."

"Don't worry, I wish the same." Sara chuckled.

"My mom forbids me to eat sweet things too much, what grown-ups usually do, you know? But my uncle always finds a way to smuggle some for me."

"Your uncle sounds nice. Funny, I can't count on any of my uncles to do that."

"Well, it's a fair game. You have your nice aunt, I have a nice uncle."

"Where is he then? Is he coming to this party with you?" she asked.

"Oh, we own the party!" Finn cheered, "There he is!" he pointed at a tall man, with shiny, black hair wearing a blue tunic and leather brown boots coming towards them. His silver crown was neatly placed on the top of his head. Smiling widely, he came up to Finnegan with two cupcakes in his hands.

"Tell me you didn't sneak into the kitchen and steal those cupcakes?" Finn questioned, grinning at Edmund who was smiling because of his success at his mission.

"Susan will never know. Besides, do you really want to wait a couple hours more for these sweet little cupcakes to be shared after her speech? I didn't think so." He commented, and they both laughed.

When Edmund finally took note of Sara's presence he examined the girl, trying to place whether he had seen her before, but he eventually just asked Finnegan. "So, you have a friend."

"Oh, yes!" Finnegan exclaimed, "Uncle, meet Sara. Sara, this is my uncle, Edmund."

"Hi Sara, nice to meet you." Edmund stuck out his hand to shake hands with Sara.

"I-It's nice to meet you too, my king." Sara stuttered, not knowing what to do. Even blinking her eyes seemed hard enough to do at the moment. "I-I didn't know King Edmund was your uncle. I'm so sorry."

"He is not really my uncle, but my father is pretty busy working with King Peter sometimes, so uncle Edmund pretty much babysits me all the time." Finnegan explained.

"Too much time spent together, and he eventually started calling me 'uncle,' and it sort of stuck, but it makes me seem much older and that's just not fair." Edmund said, grinning.

"Uncle! You wouldn't believe what I just found out!" Finnegan said, excited, with the cupcake frosting already smeared messily around his mouth.

Edmund laughed, taking in the sight that was Finn, and prodded, "What is it?"

"Sara's aunt is that girl I told you about!" Finnegan said brightly.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Tell me what you think, I'll update soon ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEW REVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hours had passed filled with festive dancing, but Iris felt like it had been years. As usual, she enjoyed her meal in the corner of the room, sitting by herself while everyone was either dancing or chatting. Iris might not be able to see a thing, but the cheerful voices of people partying made her happy enough to smile. She was even tapping her heels to the sound of the music. She certainly wanted to dance, but with who? No one would ever ask her to dance. She didn't expect that much from people, to ask her, a blind girl, to dance, but as hours passed, she was a bit tired of being alone.

Her father was with his friends of course, and her mother was dancing with Caris, Valerie, and others on the dance floor. She couldn't ask them to stay and sit with her, that would be selfish. She wanted everyone to enjoy themselves, and not have to worry about her. She hadn't bothered to seek out any other company, but she would rather sit there all alone, by herself, than have to try so hard to fit in with others, especially because she knew she would just end up failing anyway.

She suddenly became aware of the sound of footsteps approaching her.

"Is this seat taken, my lady?" a voice asked.

Looking for the source of the voice, trembling, she answered, "Of course not."

"May I sit here?"

"You may." She answered.

The man sighed and took a sip of his drink, "I'm so glad in Narnia I can drink this at this age."

"Sorry?" Iris looked confused.

"Champagne. Do you want some?" he offered.

"N-no thanks. I-I don't drink."

"Well, if you say so," he said and took another sip, "Why don't you join the dance? Everyone is on the dance floor."

"Tell me how crowded it is, and I'll probably still say no." Iris chuckled.

He came closer to Iris and said, "It's definitely too crowded, but the fun is in the challenge."

"Well, why don't you try dancing then?" Iris asked, trying to make conversation with her unexpected, and unknown company.

"It doesn't interest me that much. Unlike you, _you_ seem to want to join them."

"And you say that because?"

"It's just what I thought," he noted and laughed, "Why is such a lovely young lady like yourself sitting here all alone?"

Iris, having been called lovely by a man who she had just met, was blushing. She couldn't hide it and he probably had seen it before she could distract him.

"I don't mind, I want everyone to enjoy themselves and not be pinned down sitting here with me. Besides, I can't dance."

"Who said you can't?"

"Me?" she trailed off in confusion.

"I doubt it. I'm sure you're very talented." He assured her quickly, not understanding why she seemed so insecure about herself.

"At dancing? No, no, you're mistaken, I'm absolutely horrible at it! I haven't danced for such a long time, that I don't know how." she said shyly, "Besides, I'm blind. I would step on everyone's toes with my heels." She sighed.

Edmund pitied her. He picked up on the well concealed sadness in her tone, and he felt a pang of guilt. She seemed rather interesting, different from most ladies he encountered. Then again, he supposed, most ladies that he met weren't blind. He wanted to get to know her more, and not just because she was the nice lady who gave Finnegan candy.

"Okay then," he stood up from his chair and gave her his hand, "Would you give me the honor of this dance, my lady?"

Iris was frozen in place, not knowing how to respond to what this man had just asked her. She swallowed nervously, part of her wanted to say no, but a part of her wanted to dance and join the happy crowd too.

"But I can't dance."

"You can. Trust me, I'll teach you." He encouraged her.

Her hands searched for his and he reached hers eventually. He helped her stand up and led her to the dance floor. Everyone was paired already, and in a second would start dancing.

"I'm telling you once again, I can't dance!" she said in a panic.

Edmund wrapped his hand around her waist, grabbing her other hand to meet his. They were so close that Iris could feel him, and she was shaking in nervousness. She had never been this close to a man before, even dancing with one had never occurred to her.

"Do you mind taking off your heels?" he asked.

"N-not really."

"Now, put your feet on top of mine."

"What?" she asked in shock, her eyes widening.

"Just do what I say, will you? The dance will begin soon."

She did what he told her. She slipped off her heels and placed her feet on the top of his. When the music began, he started moving, and she didn't have to guess where to move or even think about it, because as long as his feet were moving, hers were too. She didn't have to worry about misstepping, she knew she wouldn't.

Besides, he hadn't been bluffing. He was a good dancer, and did know how to lead her. She felt that he was a great deal taller than she was, though.

"This is funny." Iris said and giggled, burying her face in his chest.

"What's bloody funny is that everyone is staring at us now!" He answered chuckling along with her.

"What!"

"Don't worry, they don't seem to mind, truly. They seem to be enjoying it just as much as we are." he said, "And to think, you just abandoned your heels in the middle of the dance floor." He added in a humorous tone.

"Oh no no no..." She moaned, while her cheeks heated up and a pretty pink dusted her face. She wasn't used to all the attention she was sure she was now receiving.

Iris could hear everyone clapping and cheering happily, but she did not know that it was all for her and Edmund. She also didn't realize that the dance floor was being emptied, though it did seem less crowded, and that it was now just the two of them dancing. They quickly became the center of attention.

As the song ended, Iris pulled her feet off his. Everyone was back, talking and eating, and the people surged around them, blending them in with the crowd again.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"For what?" he asked, quirking his brow.

"For the dance. I've never danced with someone as unique as you before." She smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it? I loved it!"

Edmund laughed, for some reason he was glad that he could make her laugh. He had to admit, she was not bad after all. He was enjoying her company more and more every minute longer that he spent with her. She was beautiful, from head to toe, and Edmund could not deny that he admired her. And for her kindness, he seemed attached to her. Making her smile, and because of him, as the reason of it, was quite satisfying for him.

"May I know your name?" Iris asked after a minute in silence, still sensing his presence beside her.

Edmund just smiled, took her hand, and kissed the back of it, "It was nice to meet you Iris, and you are a lovely dancer."

* * *

He knew her name.

But how?

Her mouth formed a gap of speechless. Finally, Iris walked aside, trying to find a chair. Her sister came up to her eventually, and reached for her arm, but immediately let go and backed up a couple steps.

"Iris!"

"What?" Iris turned on her heels to find the source of the voice.

"It's me, Caris."

"Oh," she breathed out, relieved, "I'm sorry, you scared me."

Caris' face scrunched up confused, "I'm sorry I left your earlier."

"It's okay, I was fine."

"How were you able to get a dance with King Edmund?"

"What? Who? Huh?" Iris asked in complete and utter confusion.

"You didn't know?" Caris was beginning to be even more confused than her sister.

"I danced with…. King Edmund?" she trailed off.

Caris just nodded, but she knew her sister couldn't see it as an answer so she shook it off and spoke up, "In shock?"

"What do you think? You can see my face, I can imagine what I must look like!"

"Okay, calm down!" she responded, "You were good. So good."

"Good at what? Embarrassing myself in front of my king? Gosh, I'm so stupid! I should have known."

"He didn't tell you who he was? I guess _that's_ why you looked so free when you were dancing with him."

"Free? What do you mean by free?"

"Free, like you didn't have a thing to worry about. Like he wasn't a king, just a normal guy you would want to dance with. I mean, if you had known he was King Edmund, you would have been beyond shy. You probably would have come up with a hundred excuses, and absolutely refused to dance."

"I wouldn't dance with him if I knew he was King Edmund, that's the short explanation."

"It was not that bad, okay. Everyone enjoyed it. Even King Edmund seemed happy and pleased. He was smiling the whole time." Caris explained.

"R-really?" Iris asked in disbelief.

"Of course! You can ask any of the guests." Caris reassured her.

But Iris didn't need any of their confessions or eye witness accounts to tell her and describe to her what had happened. As she went home that night, all she could think of was the Just King. How their conversation felt real. Caris was right, if she would have known he was King Edmund, they wouldn't even have had a free conversation, since Iris would have kept her mouth shut and would have been trembling for the rest of the time she was in his company.

But the one thing that made her wonder and bothered her the most before she closed her eyes that night was very basic: how could he know her name?

* * *

Iris sat on the sofa in the living room, eating her second lunch of the day in an attempt to make her stress go away, but somehow it didn't work.

"So, who was the handsome prince last night?" Adrian, Caris' husband asked as he joined them, sitting beside Iris and enjoying some cereal as a snack.

"Oh, so funny Adrian. Tease me as long as you want." Iris retorted and rolled her eyes.

"You both were awesome, you know that?"

"No. It was the most embarrassing moment in my entire life! For Aslan's sake how did I not recognize his voice?"

"Maybe because every time his family invited us to a party, you rarely came. So you never really got the chance to talk to him and hear his voice."

"This is humiliating Adrian, I can't bear to see him now, or for the next days, or ever!"

"Oh, so he proposed?" Adrian teased. Iris glared at him and Adrian just tried not to laugh out loud near her.

"Stop it Adrian, you're making her even more nervous." Mrs. White and Caris came from the kitchen.

"It was the talk of the town, darling. Everyone was questioning you two." Mrs. White said.

"Stop talking about him okay? It's not going to make me feel any better!"

A soft hand found it's way to Iris' hair and stroked it slowly, "You need to relax, he just wanted to talk to you after all. You two have never met. Compared to Caris, she had talked to him several times whenever you didn't want to come." Mrs. White said to calm her daughter down.

A sound of running footsteps was heard approaching and Sara came into the living room, dragging someone along with her. "Mommy, daddy! Look who's here!" Sara said.

Finnegan stood on the living room floor with his hand still in Sara's. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. White." He said smiling.

"Finnegan!" Adrian said, "How do you come to be here?"

Adrian knew Finnegan well, and he wondered at his little feet stumbling through his front door. Occasionally, he took care of Finnegan, when Edmund couldn't, but he was always informed beforehand. Adrian knew Finnegan's father pretty well, and Finnegan was entrusted into his care when someone else wasn't available.

"I met Sara at the party last night. She told me where she lived so I thought I could stop by." Finnegan explained.

"Besides, Finnegan wants to eat more of Iris' candies, right Finn?" Sara confirmed.

"Yes! Where is Iris?"

"Finnegan?" Iris inquired and she stood up, "Finnegan, the boy who lost his candies a few days back in the market?"

"Yes! Thank Aslan you remembered!" Finnegan cheered.

"I didn't know you were a friend of Sara's." Iris said and chuckled.

"It's such a long story. But anyways, please treat us to some of your candies." Finnegan begged her.

"Straight to the point, huh? But there are too many adults here as witnesses." Iris joked and everyone laughed.

"Just two candies for each of you. Don't eat too much, or it will ruin your teeth." Caris warned Finnegan and Sara, especially Sara.

"Nooo!" both of the kids cried, earning laughs from everyone in the room.

"I'll get the candies." Iris said.

"Wait!" Finnegan stopped her, "Someone wants to see you Iris."

"Oh," she stopped and raised her eyebrow, "Who that might be?"

"Oh boy.." Adrian mumbled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's wrong?" Iris asked.

"Good afternoon everyone." A voice came into the living room.

And by the time she heard it, she knew who was the owner of that familiar voice.

* * *

**So what do you think? It's been a pleasure to make this story and I'll keep it up. I'm doing the seventh chapter by the time I posted this so I'm going to post the next chapter soon.**

**But please reviewwwwwwwwww tell me what you think ;D love youuuuuuxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Peace out.**

**Any suggestions? Leave me a message.**

**Tell me about this chapter on the reviews. Love chu all xx**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Adrian swallowed hard, trying not to laugh or crack a smile because he knew that it would be make a negative impression on Iris who, at the moment, was frozen in place, not knowing what to say or do.

"K-king Edmund?" Iris spoke up carefully.

"Hello Iris." He responded joyfully to her greeting.

"Y-you – what – you know Finnegan?" Iris was getting even more confused with each new thing that she learned about this particular king.

"Ah, yes, he is-"

"He's my uncle!" Finnegan cut off.

"Your uncle? I'm so confused." Iris said weakly, none of the kings or queens were married, how could King Edmund have a nephew? Her head suddenly felt dizzy, and she swayed before losing her balance. Luckily, Adrian was standing nearby, and was fast enough to catch her.

"Are you okay, Iris?" Adrian asked in concern.

Edmund rushed to Iris side and took a better look at her. "Iris, are you alright?" Edmund asked.

"My head hurts." Iris said weakly.

"Let's bring her to her chambers." Edmund suggested. Adrian and Edmund lifted her and they brought her to her room and laid her on her bed.

"Do you need anything? Adrian asked.

"Water." Iris said.

Her face looked pale from her sudden shock. Everyone knew why she was like that, but Edmund who didn't know a thing was far more concerned, afraid that Iris might have gotten sick.

When Iris had taken a few gulps of water, and was already looking better, she straightened up.

"I think we should leave both of you now?" Adrian asked, uncertain.

"Oh, are you going somewhere?" Edmund inquired innocently. Edmund and Adrian were pretty close, helping and working in Cair Paravel allowed Adrian to get to know Edmund better, especially when Edmund trained the men. They were good friends with each other, and Edmund sometimes asked for Adrian to accompany him when everyone else was busy with their own duties.

"Not really.." Adrian, who was feeling more and more uncomfortable, replied.

"Well then, can you look after Finnegan for a while? I want to talk to Iris."

"Of course, my king."

When the door had slammed shut, Edmund sighed and turned to Iris.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you it was me." He started.

"Y-you don't have to apologize." She stammered.

"I didn't want it to be like this."

"Like what?" she expressed, but shook her head a tad, she definitely did not want to talk about this, but how could she show the king that she was uncomfortable?

"Like this-" he paused fighting the urge to let his frustration out on Iris, "-this awkward."

"Oh..."

"I just didn't want to tell you who I was, you would have never shown the real you. You'd push me away."

"I would, I won't deny it," she honestly replied, "How did you know my name?" Yes. The main question she had wanted to ask him ever since the dance passed. "And, how come you can be Finnegan's uncle all of sudden, for Aslan's sake!"

"Finnegan. He knows you," he started, "About the uncle part. Well, his father, William, works with us and we are pretty close, almost like family. William is a loyal soldier and Peter put so much trust in him. He's always busy with Peter, accompanying him here and there, and often leaves Finnegan alone."

"Where is his mother?"

"She passed away two years ago, in an illness," he stated sadly, "Ever since then I've grown closer to him. Much like babysitting him. But I don't mind, since I see him like my own nephew," he paused taking a deep breath, "But his father married again a few months ago. But Finnegan doesn't like his step mother all that much."

"Why?" she asked pursing her lips.

"He said she is cruel," Edmund responded and shrugged, "That's the problem with kids these days and step mothers. They act like they are all evil witches or something that will haunt them in their sleep."

"That explains a lot."

Kind of liking where the conversation was going, and the feedback Iris was giving, Edmund tried to keep it up, "Finnegan told me a lot about you and your special candy."

Iris flushed and played with her fingers, "Yeah, I met him once in the market."

"What you gave him, he loved it so much. He wouldn't shut up about it for a second!" Edmund said and it earned a laugh from Iris which made Edmund glad that the tension between them was melting awa. "I really am sorry."

"It's okay my king, it's not your fault. It should be me who is apologizing because of how rude I was last night."

"You weren't rude at all. Believe me," he convinced her, "And please, call me Edmund."

Iris blushed and Edmund saw it, but he just shrugged it off and continued, "Are you feeling a bit better now?"

"I'm fine my king." She answered, she didn't feel comfortable calling her king by his first name, not yet.

"Can you stand up or walk?"

"Of course. I was just… shocked." She confessed shyly.

Realizing what she meant, he answered, "Ah, I see."

"I'll totally understand if you don't like how I'm behaving – I-"

"Don't be silly, you're fine," he said, "I dropped off Finnegan here to get his candy - I'm sorry, I'm so rude. Your candy," he shook his head, "I'll pay for those he had taken before. How much?"

"It's fine, my king. I didn't set price for it. I don't sell it."

"Well, that's too bad. Finnegan loves it so much."

"If you want, I can make some and pack it up for Finnegan to bring it home."

"That's a good idea. Thank you. And if he wants some more, we will inform you to deliver it. You accept delivery right?"

"O-of course!"

"You won't mind right?" he grinned.

"No, no I won't mind at all. I'm glad to be of help."

"Right." He said biting his lower lip.

He loved how sweet Iris was and that she had shown to be too insecure about herself, not that the last part necessarily caught his eye in a good way, but he was really hoping Iris would open up a little bit to him. Besides, he was curious about her. She was like a mystery under a rock for him. "Do you…want to take a walk with me for a while? Getting some – you know – fresh air?" he said nervously.

Not wanting to be rude, Iris accepted the offer and changed her clothes first before leaving, while Edmund waited downstairs in the living room with the rest.

* * *

Silence greeted them as they walked down the streets of the city side by side. Some people greeted Edmund, and he would turn back to respond. He even stopped a few times because a few people approached him to have a conversation, leaving Iris alone not knowing what to do. It seemed rude to join the conversation that she was not included in from the first place.

Edmund sensed her awkwardness and how uncomfortable she was, so he took her hand and led the way. When his warm hand touched hers, she shivered. She didn't expect that the Just King would just casually grab her hand like that, especially in public. What would the people who saw think?

And besides, Iris knew the way. She didn't need anybody to lead her, she had been blind for ten years. She had learned how to walk by herself, without being led by anybody. Sometimes she used her stick to help her out, but most of the times she left it home because every time she used it, she felt weak. She didn't want to look weak.

When they got back to her home, Edmund thanked Iris for the walk and asked her to come tomorrow to Cair Paravel with Sara. Finnegan wanted to play with Sara and requested the candies as well, so Iris agreed.

Iris' first impression of him was good. She liked him, although the fact that he was the king of Narnia couldn't make her behave normally around him. After his visit, her whole family asked her at dinner about the walk. They assumed some things that Iris swept away immediately. She and the just king didn't have a thing, they just accidentally met and danced together at his palace, after which he came and visited her.

Weird.

But that's the fact.

Besides, Iris having feelings towards the king couldn't be further from the truth. It was wrong.

* * *

Edmund slowly cracked open the door of his bedroom, not wanting to wake up Finnegan who was sleeping on Edmund's bed.

After playing with Sara that afternoon, he had felt pretty tired so Edmund told him to sleep in his bedroom while his father was in a meeting with Peter and the rest. Edmund had hurried down to the hall to the meeting room and found everyone was already there and he apologized for being late.

It wasn't that Edmund was genuinely busy, he was not in fact. He was pretty much just a pair of eyes throughout Narnia while Peter was most of the time controlling it. Edmund didn't mind though, he was still a great help to Peter too, but when Peter asked for his presence immediately, Edmund would always be there.

Because he had more free time than Peter, he could manage to be with Finnegan whenever he wanted, so that he looked even more like he was babysitting him. Even though Finnegan had his own babysitter, Finnegan would rather be with Edmund instead of her, which Edmund welcomed sincerely.

If Edmund was busy enough and couldn't play freely with Finnegan, he often brought Finnegan along, doing a patrol or even visiting their work partners down in the city. Often, Finnegan enjoyed tagging along.

Edmund was so tired of going through papers. But he was not entirely done. He had to give some papers to Peter to be signed, but he doubted that he was still awake at this hour. As he walked down the hall, passing a few maids carrying baskets full of dirty laundry to be washed, and a few Narnians who just wanted to go down to their chambers, he had an idea.

He asked a few Narnians for Mr. Tumnus' presence, and he was looking him everywhere but he had not found him. But down on the first floor near the gardens, he finally spotted Mr. Tumnus walking slowly, holding a cup of tea in his hand. Edmund assumed Mr. Tumnus was just about to go to sleep, and realized what a burden it was of him to ask for help at this time, but he must.

"Mr. Tumnus!" Edmund shouted, striding towards him at a quickened pace.

"Ah, King Edmund. What's the hurry?" he replied calmly.

"I need you to do something for me. I can't ask anybody about this one because it will look too suspicious and I don't want anyone to suspect anything bad about it. I was thinking that you would be the only one who, as a matter of fact, won't mind in this case." Edmund explained carefully.

"Sure, if it's nothing too terrible, I'll be pleased to help." Mr. Tumnus turned serious.

"Right," he said and took a deep breath, "You must know Mr. White right?"

A little confused, raising his eyebrow he replied, "Of course. I was helping him this morning carrying a pack of medicine that just arrived from Archenland to his office. Why?"

"I need you to search some files about him for me. Any records of files that you might find. His biography, his family records, anything. And also, he has a daughter named Iris White. Search for hers too, alright?"

"Why this interest all of a sudden?"

"Don't suspect anything underhanded, Mr. Tumnus," Edmund smiled, "I was merely, looking for someone's…..true identity."

"I suppose you've found the one, but you're too afraid to take her hand in yours?" Mr. Tumnus teased.

"It's not like that," Edmund said smiling shyly, "I just want to know some background checks of some people. Please, don't tell anyone I'm asking you this."

"Don't worry, your secret will be safe with me." Mr. Tumnus winked, "But telling me the truth of any motives behind this request is welcomed." He teased.

"Well, I can't tell you just now, because I myself am not sure about it yet."

"Well, make up your mind kid, you're growing up ruling a country here."

Edmund rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I'm stressed enough with the papers Peter has thrown at me today, but thank you so much for your help Mr. Tumnus. Bring the files to me as soon as you get them. Any recent information about the White family and the daughter would be good."

"Sure, I'll get it all on your desk as soon as possible."

"Great, good night Mr. Tumnus and thanks again for your help." He excused himself and went to his chamber.

* * *

**kaia : which one shows they are heartless that you could think so? Anyways, thanks for your opinion I really love that you're giving me a feedback!**

**I promise you the after the 6th chapter the it will be longer in each chapter and the story might as well get interesting. These few chapters just introductions so hopefully you guys will stay longer keeping up with thos story.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas for those who celebrate! Thank you so much reviewing my story.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Review pleasee xx**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sara woke up earlier than everyone the next morning, shaking Iris awake with the original result of her murmuring about how early it was and asking her to not rush and run down the stairs. Eventually she woke up completely.

They started packing the candies to bring to Finnegan, and Iris even made some delicious chocolate cookies for him. Iris was not sure if she could act normal if she ever meet King Edmund again, every time she did she had an odd feeling in the back of her stomach.

"Caris, I'm going to Cair Paravel with Sara for a while!" Iris yelled from the living room while grabbing her jacket off of the sofa.

"Are you walking?" Caris yelled from the main door.

"Yes of course!" Iris asserted.

"You don't have to!"

Raising her eyebrow, Iris yelled from the living room, "What do you mean?"

"Come here!"

Confused about what her sister just said, she walked cautiously towards the front door.

"What is it, Caris?"

"Did King Edmund mention anything about sending a carriage to pick you up?" Caris asked, sounding stunned in Iris' ears.

"N-no." Iris stuttered.

"Well, he did." Caris said grinning. "Sara, hurry up, they're waiting!"

"Yes mom, I'm coming!" Sara shouted from inside. Adjusting her backpack, she stepped out, then was stunned when she saw the beautiful carriage that stood in front of her house.

"From Cair Paravel?" Sara asked, still staring fixedly at the carriage.

"Yes. Your new friend is pretty nice." Caris answered.

"Yeah he is!" Sara beamed in excitement.

A faun opened up the carriage, gesturing at them to get in. After waving Caris a goodbye, they set off to Cair Paravel.

It was comforting, knowing that King Edmund was nice enough to send a carriage to pick them up. Iris thought maybe it was because he pitied her. Perhaps he didn't want a blind girl walking to Cair Paravel with only her niece just to fulfill his request. That would be rude. Besides, he seemed gentle enough to Iris. A lot of people had talked about this certain king, about how handsome he was, and the fact that he was young and talented. How he was so capable of using swords, he had mastered them in a matter of days.

She also knew his background life though, when he first came to Narnia he committed treason against his own family. When she first was told that by her mother who was telling her a bedtime story, she had been pretty shocked. But now knowing him in real life, especially having a connection as close as this through Sara and Finnegan, it vanished from her mind. He was the complete opposite from his history, he had obviously changed. He was near to perfect.

If only she could see his face. Iris felt that the description Caris had given her was not enough, but she could still picture his face fairly well.

Cair Paravel was in sight and Sara told Iris how magnificent it looked from the carriage they were in. Iris just smiled, thinking how funny Sara could be at times. Her lovely sympathetic heart and childish behavior really made Iris happy to have a niece like her.

Iris was curious herself, asking further about the look of the huge castle specifically.

"No wonder why it's called the paradise of Narnia." Sara said, her face was pressed to the glass of the carriage to get a better look of the view outside.

They were welcomed by a female maid and she led them to the backyard where Finnegan was already waiting, playing near the fishpond.

The backyard was three times as large as the White family's backyard. Not only was there a fishpond here, but also a pendulum, as well as swings. Lines of apple trees stood there, each showing off it's rich red fruit as they hung from above.

A picnic set was neatly placed nearby, and as Finnegan was walking toward it taking a gulp of orange juice, he noticed Iris and Sara's presence and yelped in excitement.

As soon Sara took Iris' arm to lead forward to the backyard, the smell of baked potatoes and tuna salad sandwiches assaulted her nose. Sara did a little run to approach Finnegan and sat on the picnic rug.

"You're having a picnic!" she exclaimed.

"Yes!" he said, "I was waiting for you and Iris actually. Uncle Edmund said it would be nice to welcome you all here by having a picnic together."

"Aw, that's kind! But where is he? Will he be joining us?" Sara asked.

"He went off somewhere with King Peter, but he promised he'd be back soon," he informed Sara, and looked up to Iris, "Iris, come on sit down with us!"

Iris sat down with them carefully and handed a small basket filled with candies to Finnegan.

"Your order has arrived." She lilted.

"Ah! Thank you, Iris! How can I ever repay you for these?"

"No need to, I'm just glad you love them," she assured him as she gave a paper bag filled with chocolate cookies to him, "I made these for you too, I hope you like it."

"There's nothing I don't love about you and your cooking." Finnegan consoled her, making Iris and Sara laugh.

Sara went to play with Finnegan around the fishpond later on and left Iris alone sitting and waiting for them.

Iris felt that she was supposed to be doing something, but she had brought nothing to do while she was here. Even seeing her lovely niece and her new friend playing was just a dream out of reach for her. She sighed, thinking how badly she wanted to see Cair Paravel. The magnificent building, how big was it? What did the backyard looked like?

Back when she was still in denial that her eyes couldn't function normally, the one thing she always wanted to see was Sara's face. Since she was born, Iris couldn't help but to keep on asking about what she looked like. Often people said that they looked alike, of course since they were related. But Iris didn't find that helpful, she wasn't even sure she could truly remember what she looked like herself, besides she had grown since then.

Even though she couldn't see, she had so many favorite things that she remembered were beautiful. Like, her favorite flower which was a white rose, her favorite food which was strawberry cheesecake, she even mastered how to make it herself, and of course, the beach.

Before she was blind, her father would often take her to the beach nearby, playing there with the rest of the family. Playing on the shore, having picnics together. Just like a happy family should be.

Even since the accident, everything was perfectly fine. Nothing changed. Even though her condition was not like she was used to, she enjoyed every second of her life and didn't whine about it like people thought she would.

Suddenly, she sensed someone's presence sitting beside her.

"Tuna sandwich?" Edmund's voice was heard, as he proffered it to Iris.

"They've got mayonnaise in them, don't they?" Iris asked ruefully.

"Well, you're quite the expert at food. Don't you like mayonnaise?"

"I've always been scared of mayonnaise. So eating something covered in mayonnaise doesn't sound very appealing to me." Iris confessed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." He grinned and took a bite of his sandwich, "Do you want something else to eat other than the most delicious sandwich that's ever been made then?" he exaggerated his words.

Iris chuckled at his sense of humor. She had to admit that he was pretty hilarious and seemed so easy going as a person, especially as a king. She thought he would be all stressed out over his work and his personality was not going to attract her very much, but today he had already proved her thoughts all wrong.

"Exactly how delicious is it, if I may ask?" she teased back.

"Oh, Iris. Better than anything else in this world!" he exclaimed passionately.

When he mentioned her name, she had that weird feeling in her stomach again that she couldn't explain when it happened. She couldn't understand how she could get along with this king suddenly, like he came out of the thin air and walked up to her unexpectedly. The way they acted made it seem like they had already known each other for an eternity.

"Don't be so happy about your special sandwich, you haven't tasted my special cheesecake." She said proudly, wanting to hear his answer.

"Oh really?" he replied childishly chewing his toast, "I have no interest in cheesecakes whatsoever. I'd prefer chocolate, thank you."

"Oh, you don't like them? But it's great! You should try it sometime," she gushed about her favorite food, "You're a king, you must have tasted cheesecakes from all around the world. They must have been great." She blurted. But then she covered her mouth with her hand for saying that. She had almost forgotten that she was talking to none other than a king of Narnia, and so far she couldn't be polite enough around him, well at least that's what she thought.

"What's wrong Iris?" he asked, taking her hand and pulling it off her mouth, "Don't be afraid to talk to me, I'm not like – going to bite your head off or something!" he joked.

"I'm really sorry my king, I'm-"

"Haven't I told you to just call me Edmund?" he said grinning at her, "No need to apologize all the time Iris. You can talk freely with me, just like you're talking to your best friend, that's all."

"Like, talking to Sara?" she asked innocently.

Edmund chuckled, "Yeah, like talking to Sara," he paused and looked at the two kids who were still playing and laughing in front of his eyes, "So, did you somehow manage to bring a cheesecake with those special candies?" Edmund teased making Iris let out a small laugh.

"Sadly I didn't, if that's your only request my king," Iris paused realizing that she mentioned his title instead of his name, "I-I mean Edmund." She stuttered, "But I made some chocolate cookies though, I think I put it somewhere here." She felt around to find the bag that she had filled with the chocolate cookies she brought earlier, but seeing Iris trying to find it, Edmund couldn't just sit around like he didn't see her struggling to find it that way. He glanced around and located the cookies himself.

"I got it, Iris." He said.

"Oh good," she said calmly and with a smile, "You should try them, you said you'd prefer chocolate instead of cheesecake anyways."

"No offense to your favorite food, but that's an absolute fact." He joked making Iris laugh.

Edmund shook his head. He had slowly come to the realization that Iris was a lot more innocent that he had originally thought she would be. There was nothing wrong with it really, in fact it could be fun, Edmund wondered how far he could take things. "If I ask you to make me a special cheesecake would you do that then?"

Shocked from the unexpected statement, she replied, "S-sure. If that's what you want. When do you want it to be delivered?"

"Oh, no need to deliver it," he said grinning, "I'd love it if you can make it now, as a matter of fact."

"Right now? What do you mean by right now?" she raised her eyebrow.

"You can find the ingredients easily in the kitchen. All the equipment you will need will be there. There will be a head chef who can help you if you are having any trouble or difficulties while making it. Or, I myself can help you," he smirked and Iris had a quick flash of uncertainty, _is he flirting with me?_ She quickly banished that thought and scoffed, "Can you do it?"

She hesitated for a moment, Iris thought about the offer. She couldn't say no to the ruler of her country, though she was surprised of his sudden request, that left her to wonder what exactly the Just King was up to. But in the end she just shook it off and believed the Just king just wanted what he requested.

"I can do it right away!" Iris complied with enthusiasm.

"Alright, I'll bring you to the kitchen." As he stood up, the two rowdy children were approaching them all drenched in sweat and still catching their breaths.

"Where are you guys going?" Finnegan asked, while Sara wondered the same but didn't dare to be so bold in front of the king.

"You see, Iris is going to make us all some delicious dessert for our lunch!" Edmund said happily.

"Really? Is that true aunt Iris?" Sara asked jumping up and down.

"Yes! If you both want to join us then let's go." Iris said.

"Wouldn't want to miss a pretty young lady making us a delicious dessert, would we?" Edmund teased and winked to the kids, Iris blushed, which he saw, and was satisfied for making her do so.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Tell me what ya thinkk xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! How was your Christmas going? Hopefully it's good.**

**But it's not good enough for my friend Laura since she's still sick, get well soon Laura love you :( **

**Tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Verdana, please prepare the equipment Lady Iris will need.." Edmund began,talking to a maid when the four of them got to the kitchen. As Sara said, the kitchen was incredible and Iris wanted a description of it as usual. The kitchen was pretty, with mostly the walls covered in shimmery gold and there were counters with various equipments to cook with. People here and there making noise with their voices, each cooking different food, but all wearing somewhat like a white uniform.

There was a high table for every one who wants to eat in the kitchen with a few high chairs surrounded it. Finnegan sat there along with Sara, while Verdana was preparing the equipment and putting it on there so Finnegan and Sara could only just watch, gaping their mouths.

As everything was set, Edmund led Iris and told her to touch the ingredients and the equipments to make sure it was all right or if Verdana had missed a thing.

"Nothing, they are all here." Iris said.

"Good, so let's start it shall we?" Edmund said to the kids and the cheered so happily, "Put on your apron Finnegan, Sara, if you want to help." He said as he took his own and gave one to Iris whom nodded and mumbled thank you in return.

For a while, Edmund, Finnegan, and Sara were just watching and asking Iris the whole time how to make the dough, what should they do, or just helping her giving the ingredients she needed.

Sara dropped an egg and Finnegan laugh. "That smells disgusting! Yuck!" he said and covered his nose.

Edmund and Iris just laughed and Iris continued mixing her dough. She showed so many skills and techniques while making it and Edmund was just looking at her in awe. Even though she can't see, it did not stop her from being creative and always learning new things.

"That looks tempting." Edmund said, licking his lower lip making Finnegan and Sara laughed. Iris laughed along and said, "Well, if you want to eat it, you'll have to wait a few more hours. Can you do it?" she teased.

"I don't think I can," Edmund's voice sounded sad, but he was all just being dramatic, butIris bought it, "I really, really, really want to try your cheesecake _right now_."

"Can't you wait a few more hours? There are tons of other cakes ready here I suppose and you're madly in love with my cake which is yet not baked." Iris said chuckling.

"Oh, sure, whatever you want." He sounded sad, but he put his index finger on his mouth and signaling Finnegan and Sara not to laugh and just play along.

"Oh, Edmund, I-"

"It's okay, continue your work." He said flatly while sweeping a powder away with his finger. Smirking he got closer to Iris.

"I'll do as fast as I can."

"Good. Because that's what I want" He whispered, and put the powder on her cheek, making her stop and hold her laugh. "Gotcha!"

"Edmund!" Iris yelped in shocked and sweep away the powder off her cheek, "You really are mischievous!"

"I'm not! I'm generally a good guy." He defended himself but failing as Finnegan interrupted.

"Don't believe him Iris! He's even more childish than I am most of the times!"

"I believe you." Iris said and chuckled.

Through the couple of hours while making the cheesecake, Iris had tons of fun. Sara seemed so happy and so excited about everything and Finnegan and Edmund kept on mocking at each other and joking around, making everyone laughed. Iris bet everyone in the kitchen laughed at a least one word they had spoken.

Sara cut her finger with a knife somehow, and Edmund nicely took care of her cut by saying nice things to her like it was going to be okay, that she didn't bleed out that much blood. He really is a caring person after all. No wonder why his people loved him so much.

When time came to decorate the cake, Edmund kept on insisting to do it. Of course Iris, as an expert of it, didn't give him a chance. Edmund was shocked though, and didn't expect that Iris would make such a creative decoration on a cake with no sight. He definitely would give her more of an applause than he'd thought.

"It's so pretty." Sara said after a while the four of them staring at the strawberry cheesecake they had made together.

"It's not done yet, cupcake." Iris mentioned her favorite nickname to Sara.

"You call her with 'cupcake'? Really Iris?" Edmund commented.

"Why? It's a cute name." Iris said still working on her cheesecake.

"I don't know. It's just making me feel more and more hungry!" he confessed and she laughed, "First, we are in the kitchen. Second, of course we are here because we are making this lovely cheesecake, and third of all, you call her by another tempting food that's ever existed! How am I supposed not to drool over here?"

Iris laughed, "That's why you keep on messing with my cake."

"Hmm, about the cake," Edmund hummed, "The edges are a bit blowzy but still look good though."

"It's because you kept on touching it while Iris was frosting it." Finnegan said and rolled his eyes.

"I just want to… sweep off the dustt?" Edmund spoke up as an excuse.

"Sweep off the dust you mean eat the cake by yourself even if it's just as tiny as your finger." Finnegan replied.

"Oh, you know me so well." Edmund brushed Finnegan's hair, since it was all messy.

"Don't play with my hair, Edmund!" Finnegan said and Edmund laughed.

Iris kept on working hard, finishing the top of the cake. She put strawberries carefully on it, but she believed it would look messy though. Maybe the look wouldn't be as perfect as she expected, she counted so much on the taste so Edmund would not be disappointed after spending hours making it with her.

"Finished." She said and sweep the sweat on her brow with her hand.

"Spoons on the ready everyone!" Finnegan said.

"Oww, slow down boy! You definitely don't want to hurt anybody here by your excitement." Edmund said.

"Ah, slightly amusing comment. I'll take that." Finnegan replied back.

Iris sighed, getting nervous clenching her hands tightly, "So, how does it look?"

Everyone went quiet. Sara's smile vanished, so did Finnegan's but Edmund looked even more sad than them. He didn't think she would ask that kind of question. He thought she had done this a thousand times at home as he knew from her father that baking was one of her favorite things to do. But he just thought she enjoyed making it, not _seeing_ the result.

Edmund pursed his lips and slowly took Iris' hand. The touch of his skin making her jump a little bit, shocked as well. When she was about to speak up, Edmund cut her off, "It's beautiful," he whispered near her ear making her shiver, "You put the strawberries all around it, well done. Nice decoration," his hand moved hers to touch every strawberry on the top of the cake trying to help her picture the cake, "The color is white brownish," he put his hand off hers and grabbed a spoon Finnegan and Sara had set, "And the taste," he ate a spoon of the cheesecake and moaned as it melted in his mouth perfectly, "Is so good. It's melting perfectly in my mouth."

Iris was listening in awe, every word he said she tried to get the image. Capturing them not only by ears but her heart also. How she had poured not only skills and techniques to her dish, but also love, making her feel so happy and satisfied for the result. Especially when Edmund himself told her about how good it was, and how he seemed to enjoy the cheesecake very much.

"It's delightful to hear that." Iris said smiling.

"You should my lady, because you're a genius," Edmund said giving Sara and Finnegan a spoon for each of them, "You can get me to eat this a lot more often."

Iris was relieved and breathed out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, "I'm so happy then that it turned out good."

"You can be my private cook if you are as genius as this."

"What?" she said shocked, "I-I'm sorry, I'm so rude but-"

"I'm not offering you, I'm _ordering _you." Edmund said as he licked his fingers one by one. "I'll pay you. I'm not going to order you to be my private cook and not pay you, that's just unfair."

"I-I don't, I-I just, can we-"

"If it's about the transportation, I'll take care of it."

"It's not about the transportation, but it's just-"

"You got me into this mess and you have to deal with it young lady. Now I have to add cheesecake to my long list of my favorite food!" he joked and taking another spoon of her cheesecake.

"Which he has already forty three favorites." Finnegan added.

"Yes! Forty three," he said and rubbing his chin, "And it might as well grow if Iris wants to be my private cook." He smirked at Iris' cute face which looked worried, but pretty much what he wanted to see after all.

"I guess I can," Iris said confidently, smirking at the idea of her new job, "Besides, I can earn myself some money. I have loads of free time."

"Good then, it's settled!" Edmund cheered, "I'm so happy you volunteered Iris, thank you so much."

"Ah, she didn't volunteer. _You_ forced her to be your private cook." Finnegan said and rolled his eyes.

"And _that_my friend, doesn't count much at this point," Edmund replied and looking at Iris, Sara, and Finnegan's clothes that looked all spoiled with powders and cake dough, "You three really should clean up. Better not wander around with those clothes on." He shrugged, "I'll get a maid to clean you up and you are free to go whenever you want Iris, I have work to do too." Edmund turned to Iris.

"Thank you my king-"

"Iris." His voice sounded not pleased, of course Iris knew it was because she kept on mentioning his title instead of his name.

"I mean Edmund – thank you. I hope you enjoy the cheesecake then and don't forget to add it to your list of favorite food." She chuckled.

"Oh, don't mind that. I will!" he said and laughed.

Iris got out of the bathroom after cleaning up. The water was warm before she stepped into the bath as a maid had prepared it for her. Sara had already went off again looking for Finnegan leaving Iris alone in the guest chamber. She took it as an advantage to have a little time to herself which she was glad of.

Trying to spot where the bed is, she took care of her wet hair with another smaller tower. A maid which she didn't know her name yet had prepared her a dress for a change. As she touched the fabric of it, she smiled, thinking about the day she had been through. Having a picnic and cooking with Sara, Finnegan, and the Just king himself was amazing. The idea gave her a shiver throughout her body, a sign of happy that today there was nothing she could mention to spoil her mood.

She brought her mind thinking about Edmund. She pretty often thinking about him a lot lately which she was concerned a little bit. Ever since he came up out of the thin air, he was like, invading her mind. His kindness was well enough to impress her. Even though she was still shy a little bit around him, after this she knew she would be his private cook. She had to be relax as Edmund himself told her so. She didn't know why she could get close to Edmund so suddenly though, like a week ago they barely spoke to each other.

As she was about to take off her towel that wrapped around her body, the door swung open with a loud crack of the hinge. It caught her ears and soon enough she asked with a raised tone, aware of the uninvited guest, "Who's there?!"

Edmund with his eyes widen over the scene that lies in front of him flushed. His face was too red to even to be described. He had never been in a such embarrassing event, and for the first time ever, he regretted not listening to his elder sister about knocking the door first before you enter someone else's room.

"I-I'm really s-sorry I-I-"

"Get out!" she screamed as she wrapped back the towel around her.

"A-alright I'm so-"

"GET OUT!" she screamed even louder, her face was even redder than Edmund himself. Only he could have known how she felt right now, just the same as him.

The sound of the door slammed and hissing "Stupid stupid stupid, argh!" behind the door rushing a relief through Iris' body a bit, though her face remain as red as ever and her legs kind of trembling.

She figured it was Edmund who entered, and how rude of her for sending him out of the room, but hey she was half naked, only wrapped in a simple white towel. She was about to take it off for Aslan's sake!

She shook her head and buried her face as she sunk on the bed. That scene couldn't be embarrassing and humiliating enough for her.

**VVVVVV**

Stupid.

Stupid stupid stupid.

The word kept on replaying in his head for the rest of the day.

After Iris and her beloved niece went home, he could barely look at her face. He had apologized politely but Iris didn't buy it. She just nodded and kept on biting her lower lip, showing so much awkwardness that made Edmund so uncomfortable, he really did feel guilty.

Why didn't he just listen to his sister's advices sometimes?

Looking through important documents Peter gave him earlier, Edmund flung himself to bed after taking a long, relaxing bath. It relaxed him a bit but Iris' flushed face barely leave his head and he couldn't concentrate at his work.

Groaning, he hopped off from the bed and made his way towards Peter's quarters. He really needed a company right now, someone to talk to perhaps.

Standing in front of Peter's door, he was about to enter when the scene of what happened this afternoon popped out in his head and he shut his eyes, biting his lips from groaning. Better knock the door first before finding another figure of someone, perhaps Peter since it's his chamber, _half naked again._

"An uninvited guest." Peter said as Edmund walked in after knocking, didn't bother him if his brother said yes or no and flung himself into one of the sofas. Peter was across from him while Mr. Tumnus shockingly was there too, sitting beside Peter sipping a cup of tea.

"I'm always invited since I'm your brother." Edmund said and grabbed a cup of tea on the desk in front of him. "Your papers suck."

"And your mood is cranky." Peter threw back.

"Yeah, never thought my brother could see that."

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment," Peter said sarcastically and ate his cookies, "Something's wrong, Ed?" he asks Edmund, quirking a brow and giving him a sideways glance.

"I wouldn't have come here if I have no reason, would I?" Edmund said sarcastically, "Besides, I'm going to throw it back this time, your papers are _too much_ for me to handle. You could have given me those one by one, not throwing it at my face all at once and force me to get it done by dawn. Are you crazy? Did you hit your head with something? I don't know, a huge rock by the shore or something?" Edmund said, getting more pissed but he knew he shouldn't have be mad at his own brother just because his was just not in the mood because of this afternoon.

"It's your job Ed. Besides, I would have looked for it all myself but I've got mine already, if you're not blind enough to see?" Peter held a few papers he had in his lap, "Aren't you loving every second you spend with these little puppies?" Peter teased him.

"Ugh, Pete. Why do I have you as my brother," Edmund groaned, not really mean what he said, "The point is, you suck. You gave me these in a bad time. Bad timing. God!" he groaned. Peter and Mr. Tumnus looked at each other in confusion and shrugged.

"Mind telling me what's going on with you? You couldn't have gone crazy because of a few papers in a day right?" Peter frowned.

"It's just-" Edmund started, thinking twice before telling the big brother about what's got him in stress, "I don't know. It's so embarrassing, God!" he ran his fingers through his hair.

"How embarrassing?"

"Like, when your underpants accidentally goes down when someone enters your bedroom without knocking first, which reminds me I should do that, this afternoon with an honored lady in her guestroom! Funny isn't it? You should have seen it, you'd drop your pants off," Edmund said, smiling nervously and burying his face in his hands after it, "I'm stupid."

Peter and Mr. Tumnus did look at each other once again, thinking the same about what's gotten into Edmund. He looked all weird and awkward. Peter never seen this Edmund before, the one who talks too much about nonsense, but makes sense in the end which is pretty weird. Maybe he was just having too much on mind.

"Are you saying that you accidentally burst into someone's guest room this afternoon, and finding, which the subject you just mentioned was an honored lady, taking off her… underpants?" Peter asked uncertain, smirking as he caught the code from his little brother a bit but still all confused.

"Your guess is close but not like that," he said and groaned, "It was the most embarrassing moment in my entire life!"

"So far." Mr. Tumnus mumbled, making peter laugh but earned a glare from Edmund.

"Tell me specifically then." Peter turned to Edmund again.

"It was.. Iris. Iris White," Edmund said, taking a glance at Mr. Tumnus who had a talk with him the other day, "It wasn't her underpants for God's sake Pete, she was half naked! Only wrapped with a simple towel!"

"Oh yeah, a simple bloody towel. Go on, I like where this is going." Peter said in enthusiasm. Mr. Tumnus chuckled.

"Oh, nice attitude there. Glad to know I've been a better man in the field." Edmund said sarcastically.

"By being a better man you mean you shut the door and get out immediately right?" Mr. Tumnus joined the conversation.

"I kept repeating the word 'sorry' but she was just too pissed, or maybe too embarrassed by the situation and told me to get out. It was horrid, you should've seen it."

"I wouldn't thanks for the offer." Peter said and throwing his hands up for the refusal, "Lucy!" Peter yelped when he saw Lucy standing on his door, "A family gathering! Great." Peter said, resting his chin on his hand.

"I'm sorry Peter, but I was scared alone in my bedroom, so I thought I could.. sleep here?" Lucy said with her puppy dog's eyes of hers that Peter couldn't get away with. After all, Lucy was the youngest and Peter felt the need to take care of her the best he could since he was the oldest. He could admit that Lucy was his favorite since Lucy hadn't changed much except when it comes to physical.

Different from Edmund though, he found Susan much more interesting than his two other siblings. But that didn't make him love them any less. It's just, when he talks to Susan, they were somehow connected. If Edmund talks to Peter other than about their duties, they rarely could understand each other and ended up teasing each other.

"Did you find that green yellowish monster under your bed? I had mine too." Edmund teased, making Lucy slapped his shoulder hard, "I was just joking! Pete, your sister is going wilder and wilder! What did you feed her?"

"_Your_ sister, too," Peter rolled his eyes, "You are sixteen Lu, you can't sleep with me anymore."

"I know, but I was just too scared, the thunder creeps the hell out of me. Besides, I thought you were not this… busy." She said as she looked around his brother's place, filled with papers here and there all messy.

"What about Susan? You two are grown up ladies, same _gender_," Peter sharpened the last word so she could understand, which she didn't unfortunately, "She might sleep with you."

"She's been so cranky these days. I don't know why though. She scares me." Lucy said innocently.

"Oh, we've got the same problem here." Peter's eyes narrowed to Edmund.

"What? Come on, everybody's got feelings!" Edmund defended himself making everyone laugh.

"So, what's gotten into your cranky mood Ed?" Lucy asked grinning.

"Oh. Nothing. I'm just wondering about that monster that maybe is still creeping under your bed."

"Don't!" Lucy slapped Edmund with one of the pillows on the sofa.

"Stop! Okay, okay. Fine, no creepy monsters telling!" Edmund tried to cover his body with his arms from Lucy's slaps, "God, what's going on with females' hormones these days." He mumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

"Good. Because you make me even more scared by now."

"Why do you sound so much like Finnegan all of sudden?"

"I'm not a kid anymore Ed, if that's what you're addressing me!" Lucy started to hit Edmund again with the pillow, earning echoes of laughs in Peter's bedroom.

* * *

_**So what do ya think? Like it? ;)**_

_**Please leave a review and keep reading it. Love ya'll!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all, how is it going? Did you like the previous chapter? I hope you do because this one is a cool one ;) I'm so sorry for my friend Laura she is sick. Pray for the best for ya :( anyways thanks for helping me with my story, get well soon xx**

**Please review review my chapter and tell me what cha think ;D**

**Check out my characters on my profile!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Before he could get worked up, someone knocked on the door, and he allowed them to enter. His bed was filled with papers that Peter gave him earlier this afternoon, but he couldn't concentrate on working on it.

"What do you think about putting more fishes in the fishpond? Finnegan and Lucy were talking about the idea just now, downstairs. Peter was just nodding his head the whole time." Mr. Tumnus' voice came out from behind the door and it was filled with either irony or gentle mocking. But the whole time he was smirking.

"Don't want to make you block away the idea, they'd be pissed."

"On with the discussion," Mr. Tumnus started as he flung himself on the soft red sofa, "from what the files tell me, Miss White lives twenty minutes away from here, Edmund."

Edmund grumbled and rolled his eyes, "What else is on the file?"

"Just stuff." Mr. Tumnus teased him.

"Mr. Tumnus.." Edmund gave him the look of beg and sat across him on the sofa.

"I'll show you some more tomorrow. So far, it's just about where she lives, when she was born. Her family tree and stuff that won't interest you at all."

"How did you know it all won't interest me, you might be wrong." Edmund answered in a singsong voice.

"Because now, I have to go. Susan is seriously annoyed about her dress, it didn't come out as she expected it to. I'll accompany her to the tailor now, I thought I might stop by here to see you."

"Seriously?"

"Bye for now." Mr. Tumnus said and stood up.

"God, you just stopped by here on your way and made me even more curious." Edmund said sarcastically.

"I'll give you what you want soon. Don't worry." Mr. Tumnus winked as he excused himself out of the room.

If he wasn't acting off his best behavior, Edmund would have thrown himself into that fishpond Lucy and Finnegan love so much. And besides, the gentle faun was his best man. His siblings' best faun as a matter of fact.

**VVVVVV**

"And he offered you a carriage to go back?" Caris was bombing Iris with thousands of questions since the day Iris got back from Cair Paravel. She talked to Caris about what happened at Cair Paravel and Caris' face was pretty much priceless when she was told.

"He said better go back with one too. I don't know, I told you before maybe he was just feeling guilty."

"Are you mad because he almost… you know. Saw you?" Caris bit her lower lip.

"Maybe. I don't know, I was just too shocked to even utter a word in front of him. I should apologize soon. Besides, he offered me a job." Iris' face lit up a bit.

"Really? That's awesome!" Caris said and taking out two glasses and pouring in orange juice, giving a glass to Iris, "What kind of job?"

"He wants me to be his private cook. I made my strawberry cheesecake there and he seemed so thrilled by the result." She said happily.

Taking a bite of her toast, Caris replied, "Your strawberry cheesecake is the best, no wonder he fell in love at once."

"Do you think I should apologize?"

"Of course. You're not planning to? Are you crazy? It wasn't entirely his fault, if you know what I mean."

Iris squatted down a little, "What should I do? I can't face him again."

"Apologize soon, he won't mind, really. What is it with you and King Edmund always getting into awkward situations." Caris took her plate and brought it to the living room.

"Life shows me it's path." Iris mumbled.

"Sara hurry up, don't beg me to wait for you!"

Iris heard the scream of her sister as she tried to walk to the living room. Caris was really not a friendly partner in her most cranky moods.

"I'm coming, just hold on for like ten more seconds mommy!" Sara growled from upstairs, grabbing her back pack, shoes, and robe. Her outfit was cute today, but her dress didn't fit well since she had been growing, and shirt had not. She looked like she was out of breath because her dress was too tight.

"Change." Caris said as soon as Sara walked to the living room. Iris who by the time was eating her apple just rolled her eyes.

"What? Why mommy!" Sara growled, grabbing an apple from the table.

"Sara, you can't go to the park in that. I can almost see all of your stomach coming out. Your belly button is almost showing." Caris said in that over protective tone that made Iris roll her eyes again.

"How bad is her dress, really Caris?" Iris asked.

"Bad enough that I'll throw it away soon enough after this. So she can dress up more proper for other days." Caris said, looking intently at her daughter.

Iris sighed, and said in a softer tone, "Sara, go change. You don't want to upset mommy, do you?"

"But Iris, I love this dress." Sara said weakly with teary eyes.

"You are growing up, I don't know how much, but that dress is getting smaller from what Caris said."

"Smaller?" she asked innocently.

Iris rubbed the top of Sara's hair and chuckled, "It means you are a big girl. Big girl makes good decisions. By good decisions, it means now go change into a proper dress and then you can have fun in the park with your friends."

"I'm a big girl?" Sara's face lit up.

"Yes, you are a big girl. Big one, the biggest of the biggest!" Iris said and Caris laughed, because she knew her sister was talking nonsense which was pretty funny, "Now go upstairs and change gorgeous."

"Okay I'll change," Sara said, "I wish you knew how gorgeous you are too," Sara smiled, wrapping her arms around Iris' shoulders.

"No, I'm not. You are." Iris said against Sara's soft hair.

"You are way more amazing than you give yourself credit for," Sara grinned with her perfect white teeth and kissed Iris' cheek, "Love you Iris."

"Love you too cupcake." Iris smiled leaning up kissing Sara's cheek back as she head upstairs. Everyone knew how they said that Sara was great but then annoyingly stubborn as a child. She just showed her amazing side, the side Iris and everyone loved the most, the side that shines the most and shows how amazing she is.

**VVVVVV**

"Iris!" she heard and turned her head to where the voice came. Emma was running towards her. Emma Bursnell was her best friend since she was only five years old. She was amazingly sweet, with short curly blonde hair that flows with it's waves down her shoulders, but she pushes her bangs aside most of the time. She is actually pretty gorgeous, got that whole natural beauty thing going but she is just completely clueless about it.

Emma went to Archenland for three weeks, joining her father who had to work there for a while but just got back this morning. The pair were meeting up at the park near Iris' house. Emma lives about eight houses down from Iris', which is just great.

The park itself was Iris' favorite. The last time when her eyes still function, the park had a lake with a few benches around it for the visitors to sit. A bunch of kids were playing and people often went down jogging there in the morning.

"Emma?" Iris smiled widely.

"Iris!" Emma said as she sat and hugged Iris tightly, "How are you? You've changed so much for only a few weeks!"

"Really? I haven't changed that much," Iris smirked, "How was Archenland?"

"Good. It was amazing! But I got bored most of the times. Maybe because you weren't there with me. I knew I should have kidnapped you and brought you along with me." Emma joked.

"Me too. I spent most of my time just cooking or playing with Sara. I didn't do much fun things while you weren't around. I've missed you so much."

"Good, if you miss me so much then tell me about everything!" she said eagerly.

Of course, since Emma was her closest friend Iris told everything about what happened to her and the Just King and also Finnegan. How weird things had happened so much for only about a week. Emma was listening intently and often cut her off with her sudden shocks, like 'Oh God, really?' 'No!' it seemed like she showed every shock impression and emotions that's ever existed.

"Ok, explain to me again why are you agreeing to that?" Emma corked a brow at Iris as Emma ate the cupcake that Iris brought along for her.

"Because he asked and he loved my strawberry cheesecake so much." Iris explained about the millionth time since she told Emma about King Edmund ordering her to be his private cook.

"But you haven't gone to Cair Paravel again to clarify the job?" Emma asked.

"Nope. Maybe tomorrow, as soon as possible. I can't today because I want to meet you. I hope he'll understand." Iris sighed and her head went down.

"Of course he'll understand! For Aslan's sake he is always nice to everyone." Emma rolled her eyes, confessing something about the Just King like it was an absolute fact.

Iris sighed and rested her head to the bench, "I wish things could be easier."

"You make it harder than it seemed."

"True. I guess I'll just see what happens tomorrow. And this time I'm not bringing Sara."

"Why? She definitely wants to come, you know, meeting her new friend Finnegan?"

"Sara is going shopping tomorrow with Caris. Apparently, she's growing up and her dresses are turning tiny to even fit her. Caris was whining about it this morning."

"That kid always surprises me in many ways." Emma commented sincerely since Emma was close to Sara too. The first day they met, Sara accidentally poured a glass of pumpkin juice to Emma's dress because Sara hated the juice so much but then slipped as she tried to run away from Caris, who was insisting her to drink the juice.

"She's the surprise itself darling." Iris said and Emma chuckled along with her best friend, spending the day having some quality time together after a long time no see.

**VVVVV**

Taking a sip of his coffee, he flipped out his book. Having breakfast with his family was fun, but not fun enough when Lucy was talking about things he didn't want to hear. For example, a masquerade party she wanted to hold, but luckily Peter refused.

"What's the point of holding it? Putting masks on, not recognizing each other and stuff. How can you say it's fun?" Peter said, smearing his toast with a strawberry jam.

"It's going to be really fun, trust me! We'll invite people all around the world, and they are all will be in one room without recognizing each other. That's the fun! Isn't it amazing?" Lucy said jumping in her seat.

Edmund rolled his eyes as he flipped through another page, didn't want to deal with anything involving Lucy's ideas, "We just threw a party a week ago for Susan's birthday, we can't possibly hold another one in a such short period of time. People will talk, and when they talk I mean they _will_ talk. And you'll get uncomfortable with it."

"Yes, they'll question us. The Kings and Queens of Narnia, taking advantage of their crowns to partying everyday.' Nice headline for the world." Peter said sarcastically.

Lucy shook her head, "I guess you're right. But Finnegan approved." She said in a singsong voice.

"You what?" Edmund said, his eyes widen, "How could you get a little boy get into this mess?"

"Come on, this is not entirely my idea." Lucy rolled her eyes, addressing that Finnegan was a part of the plan too.

"Don't invade that kid with your words, I'll kill you I'm serious." Edmund said.

Lucy chuckled, "Oww, someone is a little bit over protective here."

"Oh, I feel offended here." Peter said and Lucy laughed.

A female maid came into the room politely in the middle of the conversation and said, "King Edmund, Lady Iris is here. She wishes your presence, only if you're not busy."

Edmund's eyes sparked with happiness and shock as well. He was happy that finally Iris decided to come by after what happened with both of them which was hard to forget. But what should he say when he meets her? Bombing her with his apologies? Sure, that was his plan.

"Lady Iris? Iris White, Iris? Mr. White's daughter Iris?" Lucy asked Edmund.

"Yes, do you know another Iris?" he wondered thinking that Iris was a very uncommon name. He wondered if Iris was the only Iris he had had ever met.

He excused himself from Lucy and Peter and followed the maid. When he saw Iris, standing there awkwardly playing her fingers, his smile widen.

She looked beautiful. Her skin was pale but not that she was sick, but she was naturally pale. She had a very well curved eyelashes that made her piercing blue eyes came out. Her cheeks looked soft pink naturally which made her face looked even more natural. She wore a simple white dress that had no sleeves, hanging below her knees.

"Iris." Edmund greeted her.

Iris wheeled around, "King Edmund. I'm sorry I'm late."

"Late for what?" he quirked his brow.

"For work of course." She smirked, couldn't believe the Just king forgot about his own order to her.

"Right!" he slapped his forehead, "I'm so sorry I forgot, I've got a lot on mind lately."

"Like what?" she teased, grinning widely just wanting to tease the Just king about their last embarrassing meeting. Not that she wanted to corner him or anything but when the Just King told her just be free around him, she wanted to try and this moment would be great.

She didn't know what was the relationship between her and Edmund though. She couldn't even say they were friends, she didn't want to declare it like that at least yet, since Edmund didn't say a word about them being friends.

"L-like, y-you know.." he trailed off, feeling he needed to explain something.

"It's okay my king. So, do you want me to start today or when?"

"Of course you can start today!" he said happily, "But you will not have so much work to do like the others since you are _my_ private cook."

Hearing the word his private cook making her shiver. She was happy that he loved her cheesecake so much that he insisted of taking her as his private cook. It was such an honor for her.

"I've told my father about you offering me this job. He said it'll be fine and I'll see him more often if I do work here." Iris said. From her words, she seemed really happy about meeting his father more often after this.

Edmund smiled sincerely, "Yes. I talked to him about it and he was glad about your job. He said you were planning to open a bakery soon in the future, am I right?"

"Yes! I'm planning too. My whole family can cook, because of my mother. And I _love_ to cook, I'm so passionate about it that's why I want to open my own bakery, since my mother had opened a small one." She said happily.

"I hope it will come true, I'll be here to support you."

"Thank you so much," she said, "So, what should I do now?"

"Oh yes, right!" he said, momentarily forgetting about her coming here for her job, "This way."

Edmund brought her to the kitchen and introduced her to the whole cook there. Mrs. Beaver who in daily spent so much time in the kitchen helping out others was glad for Iris. She had bought a few of her mother's cakes and she loved it. She knew Iris would have the same skill as her mother.

"I'll tell you what I want with notes that I'll give to some maid around and they'll bring it to you or I'll just come to you myself. I'm not going to eat too much since I don't want to be fat," he said and Iris chuckled in the middle, "Don't make that big portions in every plate you serve, okay?"

"Yes my king."

"And also, while I'm not around to tell you what to cook, you can help out in here. Your help might be useful."

"Of course, I'd love to." She smiled.

Edmund smirked at her and wheeled around to face Mrs. Beaver, "Mrs. Beaver, please keep an eye on her while I'm not around."

Iris who heard blushed so hard.

"Of course kid, I've got my eyes on her. Don't worry."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Beaver," he said and turned to Iris again, "Don't make a mess while I'm not here." He teased.

"Y-yes, I won't." she stuttered, still blushing.

"I'll see you soon then," Edmund who noticed of her redden cheeks just smirked, wanting to tease her more but it came out pretty flirtatious, "You look beautiful today." and then he went off.

* * *

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**I know you will ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the nice reviews I really appreciate it you all :)**

**Please revieww and tell me what you think about this one.**

**Check out my characters on my profile x**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As far as the job went, being Edmund's private cook was one of the easiest jobs Iris had ever had. Not that before this she had even a job, but this was all easy for her.

Often Edmund ordered strawberry cheesecake since he now loved it so much, thanks to her. Also, he ordered a few desserts that include chocolate. All about chocolates, he seemed to love it so much. Finnegan was just the same as Edmund, but Finnegan would prefer ask Iris to make cookies which Iris was glad to make, and Finnegan often helped her out or just watching her making it which he confessed was a lot of fun.

Sara often came by after lunch. Caris was dropping her off at Cair Paravel and went to the bakery to help Iris' mother. Iris' mother was pretty happy about her daughter's job, and so far supporting her endlessly. When Iris went home after serving dinner at Cair Paravel, her mother would treat her like she was her only child, and make everything she wanted to eat since she knew Iris was tired after her work.

Iris was helping Mrs. Beaver making a soup when she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned her head, "Yes?"

"Iris. Hi! It's me Lucy."

"Q-queen Lucy. Hi! I'm sorry, do you need anything?"

"No no! I saw you just got here this morning, so I thought I might see you for a while. We never had a proper conversation. I mean, a _long_ one."

"Oh, do you need a companion then?" Iris said in a casual tone.

"I'm just wondering if you can leave it all to Mrs. Beaver for a while? I want to have a talk with you-"

"Oh my God, did I do something wrong?" she panicked, not knowing exactly what she had done wrong.

"No no! Not like that," Lucy explained hurriedly, "Finnegan is picking Sara up now, probably just got to her house by now and I'm just bored while waiting for him, Can I have a talk with you?"

"S-sure my queen. I'll tell Mrs. Beaver first." Iris said.

She excused herself out of the kitchen with Lucy afterward and Lucy brought her to the apple garden and sat on the white bench. Sipping her tea, she tried to study Iris and found the girl very impressive. No wonder why Edmund liked her so much.

"So Edmund just told you to be his private cook?" Lucy asked after a while Iris telling about how she could work here.

"Yes. He loved the cheesecake so much." Iris chuckled.

"Wow, Edmund can be very scary at times." Lucy mumbled, "So, you like Cair Paravel so far?" Lucy asked Iris as she poured another tea to Iris' cup.

Lucy was actually surprised at how much she was enjoying being around Iris. Yes of course she was blind but that didn't make Lucy adore her any less. Iris was different from other girls she had known who tried to get close to Edmund. So far Edmund always pushed them away, and Lucy found it very interesting that Edmund wanted to be close with a girl like Iris, even more that it looked like Edmund was chasing her instead of her chasing him.

Peter and Susan had been talking about Iris and wanted to invite her and her family soon for dinner. But Edmund didn't know. The three other Pevensie siblings seemed to know Edmund's behavior these days around Iris and questioned themselves about how much Edmund had changed around her. Edmund never got so close to a girl before, even escorting one in a party would be extremely hard to ask to him. It all turned different when it came to Iris.

"Yes, it's fine," she said calmly holding her cup carefully in her hand, "I mean it's Cair Paravel. Who doesn't like it?"

Lucy chuckled and shook her head, "True," Lucy's eyes fixed on Iris' face, "But you should enjoy it a lot more often here and not really focusing yourself on your work. You are Edmund's private cook after all, not more. Don't get yourself too worked up."

"Your brother gets myself into it by ordering too much chocolate cookies after Finnegan said that it's amazing. He got pretty addicted ever since then and every night before I went home, he asks me to make some for his 'night snack,' " Iris joked a little making Lucy laugh, "It's true." Iris grinned as Lucy laughed more.

"Oh God Edmund. He is still like a ten year old sometimes."

"But he is pretty nice."

"Really? Do you think so?" Lucy liked where this was going.

"Yes. I mean, he loves kids. I rarely find any man like him has a thing for kids. I thought he would be busy drowning in his duty, but he always has a time for Finnegan even though Finnegan is not his brother or anything."

"Edmund loves Finnegan like he is his own child. Finnegan's father doesn't mind though."

"What about his mother? She should have been the one who watch over Finnegan."

"She claims herself busy, but I doubt it," there was a tone of disgust in Lucy's voice, "She only uses his husband's money for herself and always partying here and there. But it remains as a secret for the ones who know so we cover up by saying she's 'busy.'"

"She has Finnegan, it's her job to take care of him."

Lucy let out a dry laugh, "Like she even cares about him. She doesn't even care about her husband at all. She is just using him."

"Why doesn't Finnegan's father ask for a divorce then?"

"He wants to keep his marriage going. He doesn't want to fail for the second time."

"He didn't fail at the first." Iris affirmed.

"I know," Lucy sighed, "I wish Finnegan's mother was still alive. She was a nice women," there was a pang of sadness in her tone, "Edmund!"

"Lucy! What are you doing here?" Edmund's voice was heard, approaching to meet Iris and Lucy.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Lucy glowered at Edmund.

Edmund tossed his hands up, "Slow down, I was just looking for Iris."

"Oh, King Edmund do you need something?" Iris asked, putting her cup down.

"No no! It's okay if you are with Lucy. I was just afraid you went off somewhere."

"Ah, are you worried then?" Lucy teased him.

"Yes of course, this castle is big enough so that even if I kill you in the basement no one will ever find out." Edmund said sarcastically.

"Basement?" Iris raised her eyebrow, "It has a basement?"

"Oh, yes it has. For a tiny bar that we made a year ago. It's so cute down there but no kids are allowed to come in." Lucy said.

"Glad you know what you are." Edmund said grinning, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shut up Ed." Lucy got pissed off.

"Owhh, my little sister gets mad." Edmund joked and stroking Lucy's head but she shoved his hand away.

"Get your hands off me," she said as she stood up, "It's nice talking to you Iris, we should have some more quality time again together soon. Without any disturber of course." She eyed her brother intently.

"Of course Queen Lucy, I'm looking forward to that." Iris chuckled at both Pevensie siblings.

"Just call me Lucy." Lucy said and she walked inside the castle sticking her tongue out at Edmund and then leaving her alone with his brother.

Edmund shook his head, smirking at Lucy until she was out of sight and then sat on the bench next to Iris awkwardly, not really knowing why he was there from the first place approaching them. Maybe he was just too worried that Iris might have gotten herself lost and he was looking for her everywhere.

"Edmund?" Iris snapped Edmund back to reality.

"Huh, yeah?" Edmund answered confusedly.

"Do you need me to make you something?" Iris grinned.

Edmund scoffed and said, "No. I'm just looking for you."

"I'm sorry if you are pissed that I called you with 'King Edmund' earlier. Lucy was here."

Edmund didn't like it when Iris called her with his title. He told her like a thousand times just to call him by his name but Iris often forgot and ended up still calling him with his title sometimes. He said no formalities would be fine, since Iris was a friend of the royals.

Iris did joke around about how she was a friend of him and his family but then ended up working in their kitchen. She found it funny but Edmund didn't get offended though, instead he just laughed it out and told her that she was not looked as a servant there but much more like a friend.

"It's okay, I'm used to you apologizing over it." He joked.

"I know you wouldn't mind." She said with a gentle teasing, and then her face dropped, turned into serious, "Edmund, I want to ask you something - but only if you approve."

"Sure, what is it?" he asked concerned, "Is something wrong?"

"No no, everything's fine," she said, "Only.. I'm not feeling well today. Can I have a day off today? Only if you approve." She said hurriedly, not wanting to get Edmund some bad impressions about it.

"Are you sick? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Iris.." he got concerned.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to but I didn't think you would let me."

"Of course I'll let you, I'm not that cruel!" he said letting out a small laugh, "I'll take you home."

"No! It's fine, I'll walk. Don't worry."

"Don't be silly, you're sick. I can't let you walk alone like this."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course," he said smiling, "I'll get the carriage set up."

**VVVVVV**

Edmund helped Iris get off the carriage. Carefully stepping her feet on the ground, she walked toward the door of her house followed by Edmund behind her to watch over her.

"No one seems in the house." Iris said.

"But can you get in? Did you bring the key?"

"Yes of course," she said smiling and turning to Edmund, "Thank you so much Edmund for the ride. I promise I'll get back to work tomorrow."

"You don't have to. If you're still feeling not well you can give yourself another day off."

"If you say so." She chuckled.

"Look," he started nervously, "I know you are not feeling well right now but I just have to say it before I leave."

Iris' felt her heart was pumping too fast. Was it because of she felt his presence too close to her? He made her nervous.

"I know today didn't go as well as it could have and you have to get rest. I want to make it up to you and take you out to dinner sometime? I'll pick you up."

Iris was quiet for a moment. "You want to take me out to dinner?"

"Yes, but only if you say yes."

"I don't know.." she trailed off and Edmund's chest tighten, "I'll think about it."

"Can't you just say yes right away?" Edmund joked and Iris chuckled.

"If I say yes then what's the good for me?"

"You've got to have a nice dinner with a handsome king!" Edmund said laughing along with Iris.

"You don't have to take me out to dinner just because you're feeling bad about me getting sick."

"It has been a really long time since I've 'had to do' anything. I want to."

Iris was quiet for a moment, "If it's because that I'm not feeling well and have to take a day off today, don't worry I'll make it up to you by working late in two days. Or more, just to repay back." She explained.

"This has nothing to do with those things." He said, "I'll see you soon. I'll come by tomorrow if you're still not feeling well.

But before Iris could reply, she heard him stepping away, assuming he was going into his carriage again and she smiled, shaking her head at the idea of Edmund worried about her too much.

She found it cute.

She liked Edmund, no doubt about it. But she knew she couldn't say it out loud. For God's sake she sometimes would just hope Edmund wasn't a king so that she could tell him whatever the hell she had in mind.

He was nice, charming, and a gentlemen. He was almost perfect and he wasn't embarrassed to hang out with her which was the main reason why she liked him. It had been a long time since she was close to someone before. Every guy she started to know better left her in the end without leaving any trace saying they like her more than just friends which just pissed her off.

And she thought, you know they were all fake. They were all embarrassed by her, by her condition. And that was just it. But Edmund was different. But God, she didn't want to say she liked him, but she did. She just wish he wouldn't break her heart at some point but in the end she knew in this case she was the one who is going to break her own heart. She had to keep a distance between her and the king. It wasn't right. She was just a normal girl, nobody, and expecting the king to fall for her? She thought she was insane already.

But she got that butterflies flying in the back of her stomach whenever he was around. Just hearing his voice making her feeling those weird tingles that could just make her smile. Silly to think that of course.

She wondered though as she stepped inside, did she fall for him?

**VVVVVV**

Edmund was standing outside, waiting for his man to finish preparing his sword and other things for his sword training today with the others. He was looking out, peering through the shades that covered glass panels that made up the window of the kitchen.

The kitchen had always seemed amusing to look at these days. But just now he was grateful for the glass window, as it allowed him to easily look inside. Not that he was looking for a certain someone..

"She's not in today." Mr. Tumnus said, showing up from behind Edmund.

"Who?"

"Miss Iris Isabella White," Mr. Tumnus continued, settling himself on a bench nearby as he opened a file that he had in hands and began to read, "That's her middle name. It's all here, right in my own hands. Great name." He teased a little bit.

"Let me take a look." Edmund said flying his hand halfway to reach the file.

"Other than the basic facts of her, I doubt there is anything that interest you. It's just some stuff that my friend gave me. I already told him and he's running more through investigation."

"Investigation? You make it seem a lot scarier than I had thought." Edmund said, quickly reading the half-page that gave only the most basic facts about Iris White.

"Teasing you is a lot more fun than Lucy said it would be."

"You talked to Lucy about teasing me? You two make a perfect group for it." He flipped another page of the file.

"Priceless," Mr. Tumnus said and let out a small laugh, "I'm sorry," he apologized, biting his lower lip from laughing and after a moment he continued, "My friend I told you about asked why I am looking through Iris' background life but I said it was because she is working at Cair Paravel now and I need to check it out."

"Nice excuse, thank you so much for covering up for me."

Mr. Tumnus nodded, acknowledging his statement, "My friend said he'd have more information soon. Maybe tomorrow."

"Tell him to bring it directly to me then."

Mr. Tumnus paused, as if he was thinking about something, "I'll do it myself don't worry. I'll give it to you directly but I want to know why are you taking so much interest at her background life?"

"She's Mr. White's daughter, I don't want to assume things about her, if that's what you have in mind," Edmund explained, "She's just different and I'm just only wondering what makes her so."

"She grew up in the middle of a happy family and society loves her. That's why she is different from other _girls_, if I can guess here."

"But, it could all be an act. I don't know, I don't want to assume things really, but I just want to get to know her more."

"I smell something good is going to happen." Mr. Tumnus smirked.

"I don't know for sure, but that something might as well end up good. Or else I owe you an entire land for yourself." Edmund joked.

"Ah, that'd be nice. I might as well make my own country," Mr. Tumnus said and then turned serious, "I know you, this has something to do with your feelings. It gets mixed up now, doesn't it? You're confused at some point about her."

"How can you know that? I don't know for sure myself."

Mr. Tumnus shook his head and rested his arm around Edmund's shoulder, "Look, you can lie to the whole world, or me, all you want. You can even tell me that you're fine and you're just going through some background checks, but honestly kid, don't lie to yourself."

* * *

**The next chapter might as well get interesting so stay tuned.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Why do you have this goofy smile thing going on?" Emma asked while eating her chopped apples in Iris' kitchen. Iris was baking a few cupcakes for Sara's friends this weekend since Sara's friends loved Iris' cupcakes so much, "You have been like that all day long!"

Iris had been trying to hide the smile that day, but whatever she did to hide it she would end up failing anyways and the smile kept on coming back.

"It's the cupcakes." Iris tried an excuse.

"Liar. It's not about the cupcakes, I know that smile tugging on your lips."

"Do you really want to know?" Iris teased her beloved best friend.

"Like, it's not clear enough for you." Emma said sarcastically.

Iris took a deep breath, placing her hands on the counter facing Emma who was sitting on the chair behind it, "King Edmund asked me to have a dinner with him."

Emma formed a gap, not believing what her best friend just said, "You're kidding."

"I'm not!" Iris let out a small laugh, "I don't know what to say. He left when I was about to answer."

"And your answer is?"

"I don't want to say no, but I don't want to say yes either." Iris said as she tried to come back cooking again.

Emma sighed, "Say yes. It's an opportunity of a lifetime. First, he asked you to be his private cook and second, he asked you out to dinner. That's a good thing, isn't it?"

Iris chewed on her bottom lip, "Do you think so? I mean, I'm not saying that saying yes is a bad thing, but is it _really_ right for me to say yes to him? He is my king after all, I can't compete with his expectations whatsoever."

"You think him only as your king after all he had done to you?" a tone of disbelief was crystal clear in Emma's words.

"What am I supposed to think of him? That's what reality says."

"He wants you be his friend, Iris. Feel it. He doesn't want you treat him like he is your king, which he is, but he wants more from you."

"What makes you think so?" Iris quirked her brow, "No. He is my king and that's all. Maybe I can see him as my friend but not so close. I can't. I look up at him as my king, no more no less. He is a fun person to talk to of course, but I haven't got that feeling from him where I can burst everything out of me in his face. Well, not until yesterday. The tense between us that I made was kind of melting down."

"That's good then!" Emma cheered, "Keep doing it will you?"

"I don't know…"

"At least try?" Emma begged in her baby's voice that made Iris chuckled.

"Right. Why do you want me to fit in with this situation so badly?"

"Because we both know you want to. We both know you can look up at him as more than just friends."

Iris tossed a napkin at her friend, "Keep dreaming." She laughed.

**VVVVVVV**

Edmund crumpled the paper and clutched it in his palms. Then he turned towards Lucy and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What is your problem Lu?" Edmund rolled his eyes and focusing back to his work in the library.

"Nothing. I just like seeing you get pissed." Lucy said as she came up to him.

Edmund laughed and the corners of his eyes crinkled, "Ah, you do love me in some ways."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Whatever you like Ed," she went on, "By the way I haven't seen Iris today. Where did you send her off?"

"Why are you asking, if may I ask?" Edmund scoffed.

"I'm just wondering," she said and her lips curved into a teasing smile, "You didn't kidnap her, did you?"

"No!" Edmund's eyes widen, "Stop it Lu, you're scaring me these days, bombing me questions about Iris and teasing me about her."

"So what? You like her." Lucy pinched Edmund's cheek.

"Ouch," Edmund groaned and rubbing his cheek, "No I don't. Go back to your bedroom and play with your little toys."

"You haven't answered my question. Where is she?"

"She is not feeling well since yesterday, she's taking a day off today but his father said this morning she'll come back tomorrow. Happy?"

"Happy. Thank you Edmund for answering." Lucy said and kissed Edmund's cheek that she pinched earlier before she left.

"Ugh, that kid. She's lucky she's my sister. Or else." Edmund said and slammed shut his book.

Feeling tired over his loaded papers, he had already had his dark circles for over three days now and he had been mourning about it to his siblings. Whiney a bit but their siblings found Edmund cute that way.

Clutching a few papers in hand and a book, he struggled as he was walking down the hall wanting to go to Peter's quarters. He wanted to ask Peter if he could use the backyard or the beautiful place near the shore for his dinner with Iris. He wanted to surprise her by coming to her house this evening to pick her up. He hoped she's feeling better though, because he didn't want to have a dinner with her when Iris is still sick.

"Which way, which way." He questioned himself to which way was closer to his brother's quarter when suddenly a pat on his shoulder made him jump and the papers and book in his hands fell on the floor.

"Bloody hell!" Edmund groaned and kneeled down to gather them back.

Instead of helping his little brother picking those up, Peter was spinning the spoon in his cup, "So, this is interesting."

"Help me out here will you?" Edmund said.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit busy here." Peter chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, what a nice brother I've got here," Edmund said as he stood up, "What are you doing here, shocking me like that anyways?"

"Because I'm bored. Because it'll be funny to mess around with you." Peter shrugged, "I'm just kidding Ed."

"I know," Edmund sighed, "Can I get your permission?"

Raising his eyebrow at the sudden question Edmund threw at him, he answered, "Permission for what?"

Edmund ran his fingers through his messy hair, "I want to set off a nice dinner with Iris near the shore…"

Peter's eyes widen as well as his smile, "Finally! It's the time!"

"Sorry?" Edmund raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"We've known for a while Ed," Peter started with his huge smile on, "You two are so close to each other, and you seem so comfortable with her than other girls I have forced you to get to know better."

"You have been watching me?" Edmund asked in a disbelief tone, "God, you _have_ been watching me." The last statement was more into himself rather to Peter.

"I'll let you have any place you want, as long as the date will go as smoothly as you have planned." Peter winked at his brother, sliding his arm around Edmund's shoulder.

"Really? You won't mind?"

"Of course I won't," Peter said as he walked forward leaving Edmund behind with his wide smile, "Oh, Finnegan was looking for you." He walked backwards.

"Where is he?"

"Your room!" Peter yelled from the end of the hall, "Good luck with your dinner!"

**VVVVVV**

Finnegan's light green eyes sparkled with mischief as he proceeded to tell Edmund about the dare. Edmund's grin grew wider with each word that Finnegan spoke.

"Ruin one of her dresses, come on." Finnegan begged Edmund on his bed while Edmund was sitting in front of him.

"As much as I like your dare, I have to admit I have to pass that. She'll kill me."

"She doesn't have to know." Finnegan rolled his eyes like it was obviously the thing Edmund should have known.

"Another suggestion, please? No Susan mentioned this time." Edmund said to him.

"Fine," Finnegan defeated and rubbing his chin for another dare to throw back at Edmund, "Let me think of another one."

Edmund just chuckled at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

Finnegan groaned as he was trying so hard to think of another great dare. He played with his shiny golden hair. He resembled his father's face so much, but his eyes were brought by her beautiful mother. Edmund missed her, knowing he was close enough to the kid's mother when she was still around.

He remembered one day, Talia, that was her name, came up to him down by the shore where he just wanted to be alone. But Talia knew he couldn't be left alone. It was like she could read his mind by that time.

Her soft touch was still remain in the back of his head. How her soft warming words flowing so smoothly into his ears, that he dropped a few tears.

"Take care of him," The words still echoing in his head every night before he goes to sleep, "Promise me you will."

"You are already taking care of him, why do you need me to do that?" he asked as he looked intently at her face, which eyes were focused on the sea that lies in front of her.

"Maybe if someday I decide to go, he has no one to take care of him. He has issues of trusting people. But he trusts you already." She said as her smile shone so bright, that he could still remember how he could manage to say yes over seeing that sincere smile, "Please Edmund. I know I can count on you."

He looked meaningfully to the beautiful women the stood beside him, not wanting to ruin anything between them, he nodded, "I promise."

"Edmund?" Finnegan waved a hand in front of Edmund's face, "You are still there, aren't you?"

"Huh? Yes yes I'm still here," he shook the thought off, "I'm sorry. Where were we?"

"I don't want to play this game anymore. I'm tired, I want to take a nap." Finnegan said as he yawn.

"Let's take a nap then." Edmund smiled as he crawled towards him and tucked under the sheets to cover half of his body.

"Aren't you busy?"

"Nope. Today I'm free."

"I thought you were having a date with Iris." Finnegan said as he buried his face on the pillow.

"How did you know that?" Edmund was surprised that even Finnegan knew. "Does the whole castle know about it? God." Edmund mumbled.

"Peter told me," Finnegan explained as he chuckled, "Lucy and him couldn't stop talking about it. Susan was happy that you found the one, at least that's what she said. And she was willing to help to set up the place and turn it into a beautiful and magical place for you both to spend the night together."

"They are so dead." Edmund cursed.

"You both are perfect for each other. I'm glad you picked Iris. I love her."

"Finnegan, look," Edmund turned to Finnegan and stroking his hair lightly, "It's just a dinner. I don't know for sure if I have feelings for her."

"What do you know about feelings." Finnegan scoffed.

"What do you know about having a dinner with a lady you barely know?" Edmund threw back, "Besides, Iris doesn't show that she has feelings for me either."

"Soon enough she will. She is just being that shy little girl you know."

Edmund grinned, "How do you know about girls so much?"

"Experience." Finnegan said as he turned around facing his back to Edmund and he chuckled at Finnegan's behavior.

Edmund had to admit though, he didn't know for sure about his feelings to Iris. Though, he was sure he cared for her, but that didn't mean a thing did it? But every time she comes around, he got that butterflies in his stomach and that silly little smile tugging in his lips.

Finnegan was right.

He liked her.

But will she like her back?

A knock on the door snapped him back to reality. Carefully hopping off from the bed, not wanting to wake Finnegan as he was fast asleep, he tiptoed to the door and opened it slowly.

Surprisingly, it was William. Finnegan's father.

"William?" Edmund was surprised by his presence there.

"King Edmund." He curtsied, "I'm sorry if somehow I'm disturbing you, but I'm looking for Finnegan.

"Ah," Edmund said and turned his head around to look at the little figure who was sleeping peacefully on his bed, "He is sleeping. Do you want to take him now?"

"Oh is he?" William stated, "Well well. He must be tired. But my work is done for the day."

"Yes.. well…" Edmund took another glance at Finnegan and he bit his lower lip from not saying anything that would offend William, "I don't think you want to take him when he is asleep." That was the only thing he came up in his mind.

"Yes, I know, but today my family and I-"

"We are going to have a dinner together," a high-pitched voice that sounded very uncomfortable in Edmund's ears cut off. By the time she spoke, Edmund became aware and his hands grip tightly on his bedroom door, "Some quality time that we haven't had for a long time as a family. Right William?"

"Yes dear." William said as he smiled down to his wife.

She linked her arm to his. Her hand tucked away her hair behind her ear. Her hair was blonde, blonder than Finnegan's. And hers is curly and short, just hanging around her neck. Edmund disliked her the very second she showed up in front of his door.

Edmund knew how unconvincing Diana is as Finnegan's step mother. Didn't think she had that motherly figure Talia had. No wonder why Finnegan hated her so much.

"If you say so," Edmund gave up as he knew he had no rights of Finnegan, "Wake him slowly, he just fell asleep a moment ago."

Without saying anything Diana walked into the room, slamming her shoulder hard against Edmund that he had to shut his eyes from not growling at her. Her attitude was not pleasant at all, yet he wondered why William decided to marry her.

William saw what his wife just did though, but Edmund saw the guilty look on his face and he just nodded at him signing it was ok. If it wasn't because William was a loyal person and one of Edmund's siblings' best man, he could have slapped Diana the moment she showed up in front of him.

Running her fingers against the soft sheet, her hand finally rested on Finnegan's figure. Slightly stroking his hair, she leaned down at him and whispered something Edmund couldn't quite catch from where he stood.

Finnegan groaned, realizing it was Diana who wake him up. He became aware and crawled a few steps back on the bed. His eyes showed fear that Edmund hadn't seen before ever got in there.

"Finnegan, it's okay." Diana said slowly but Finnegan was only shaking his head.

"I just want to stay Diana." His voice was trembling.

"You can't. It's not your house, though I wish it was mine." She blurted and Edmund just formed his mouth a gap of disbelief.

"I-I just want to stay with Edmund." He stuttered, holding the sheet tightly in his hands and taking glances at Edmund who stood by the door. His eyes begged for help but Edmund was only paralyzed there.

Diana straightened up. Her smile which was tugging in her red lips a second ago vanished immediately. Her face looked pissed. "How rude of you calling your king by his name." she said with a raised eyebrow and then scoffed, "You call me by my name too. What did your mother teach you, huh? She was not a good figure, your mother." She scoffed.

Hearing the words that blurted out from her mouth, Edmund clenched his fists, ready to fly them at her face but he pulled the urge to do so. But that was it, the scene ended.

"If he wants to stay let him stay." Edmund said sternly.

"I'm sorry my king, but he has to go home and get his punishment." Diana eyed Finnegan intently like she was going to give him a hell of it.

"He is staying," Edmund couldn't help anymore and blurted out, "I don't care that you're going to have a family dinner, but he is staying. With me." His voice was tough, like he really meant it.

Well, he meant it a lot.

He wasn't going to see Diana take Finnegan away like that. Edmund couldn't think clearly how could Finnegan survive everyday going home and found her lurking on every spot in his house.

And how could William let Diana treat Finnegan like that? Especially when he sees it in front of his eyes. Or he was used of watching his own child being mistreated? What if Finnegan gets a trauma over what Diana's been doing towards him? Rude and heartless. Especially when Finnegan had to smell the alcohol from Diana's mouth everyday. That women is a lot more worse than Lucy had told him.

"I'm sorry, King Edmund, but he can't stay," Diana said, "And it's not his bed to sleep on, so he better take his hands off that sheet and go home right now."

"I told you he is staying!" Edmund's voice was raised as he walked up to Finnegan and wrapped his arm around him, "He doesn't want to go with you, can't you see that?"

"It's obvious he is scared because he just had a nightmare, right sweetie?" her voice sounded sweet, but Edmund knew she was faking it.

"I don't want to go home, I want to stay here." Finnegan said sounded slightly brittle, "Edmund, I want to stay." Finnegan's eyes got teary.

"Finnegan, baby…" Diana kneeling down onto the bed but Finnegan crawled closer to the end of the bed to Edmund and buried his face on his chest.

"King Edmund, if that's okay we have to leave now." William said after a long silence that seemed to last forever.

Edmund couldn't utter a word. He knew he couldn't say no. They were his parents, they had full rights of Finnegan, not him.

Edmund loosened his grip on Finnegan's shoulder, screaming in pain inside his head as his chest tighten. A pang of guilt washed over his face.

"Finnegan.. Your mother is right. You should go home now."

"But I don't want to! I want to stay with you here!"

"You'll be back tomorrow. You always will. I'll be here the next morning when you arrived."

"But, Edmund-"

"Come on kid. You're wasting my time here." Diana said as she walked to the other side of the bed and grabbed Finnegan's hand harshly, dragging him out of the room.

"Hey!" Edmund yelled at her, "Don't drag him like he is your dog, let go of him!"

"He is been a bad boy, and bad boys get their punishment," Diana said on the edge of the door, "Come on honey, let's go home," she said to William and he just pursed his lips, and didn't say a word. His brow was sweating, a sign of how uncomfortable, humiliated, and guilty he was for being such a statue for the last few minutes of the scene that just happened in front of his eyes.

He better feel that way.

"Edmund!" Finnegan's voice echoed the hall as he was slowly going out of sight. Edmund just shut his eyes, his fists clenched tightly at his sides and he threw a punch against the wall hard.

"Stupid!" he groaned as a tears streaming down his face.

* * *

**Review :) characters faces on profile.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Shivering slightly with the breeze Edmund stood outside Iris' house thinking it took him a very long time before he finally knocked the door. The door slightly opened, revealing Iris with only a simple dark blue dress with long sleeves and hair a bit messy.

"Good evening Iris." Edmund spoke up, making Iris jumped backwards.

"Edmund? What are you doing here?"

"You don't want me here?" his voice sounded more sad that he wanted it to sound like.

"No! I mean, yes," she shook her head, "Come in!"

Twisting the handle and stepping into her large living room, Edmund's eyes cutting up on her before dropping back down to the conversation, "I hope I'm not disturbing you or something."

"What? Of course not," Iris said with a smile, "But what are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming."

"I'm taking you out to dinner, don't you remember?" his tone was more of a gentle mocking and Iris slapped her forehead.

"Right! I didn't know it was today," she said uncertainly, "But if we are being truthful, you never actually told me it's…. today."

Iris led him to the living room just to find everyone was seated there, talking. But then they stopped as Edmund's figure walked into the room. Waving slightly at them, Edmund put on an awkward smile. Not actually knowing what to say.

Adrian told him to sit down and soon enough Edmund blended with Iris' family and was laughing over Adrian's jokes.

Iris' family was amazing, though they kept on staring at him like he was going to kidnap Iris, especially his father, but overall they were charming and friendly.

"Get dressed will you?" Edmund said to Iris from the sofa across her. She was standing awkwardly, her grip was tighten on the sofa her mother was sitting on.

"Are you two going somewhere?" Adrian asked with a smile tugging on his lips.

"I'm having a dinner with her," he took a glance at Iris' mother who was stroking Iris' hand lightly, "May I, Mrs. White?"

"What? Having a dinner with her? Sure! But don't forget to bring her home before midnight young man." Mrs. White said and everyone laughed.

"Don't worry Mrs. White, she will get home before you even know it." Edmund joked.

Mrs. White turned her head around to see Iris, "Go and get changed then, honey, you don't want to make the king's wait."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

"I'll help you out." Caris volunteered and stood up from her own sofa and helped Iris walk upstairs to her room.

Iris bit her thin pink lips as her sister's blue eyes scanned Iris' wardrobe, resting her hands at her hips, "You really need to fill this thing with more interesting stuff."

"I don't have time to do that," Iris said as she sat on her bed, "Besides, it's not important what I wear, nobody will look at me the way they look at you."

Raising her eyebrow Caris turned to her little sister whose face was dropping sad, the smile that was earlier dancing on her lips now gone, "What do you mean?"

"You are beautiful Caris," Iris started and pointed at herself, "But what about me? I'm far from the word itself."

"Don't be stupid," Caris said as she sat next to her stroking her hair slightly, "You are beautiful. Don't ever doubt yourself for that."

"I can't even see my face," Iris deadpanned, her face looked grumpy, "I can't tell what I look like."

"You look beautiful. Everyone says so. Sara always tells you that _everyday_. Stop being so insecure about it alright?"

Iris chuckled and bit her lower lip from laughing louder, "You are the best sister I've ever had."

"I _am_ your only sister." Caris joked and rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're not a normal one for me, but I take that as a plus point."

Caris raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, "Would you rather if I act like a normal sibling, then?" She cleared her throat and straightened her back, before giving Iris a concerned look with her ocean eyes, "Oh my sister! Don't be ridiculous, you are far more than fine. I know you are insecure, but honey, deep down you know it's wrong to think that way. You are perfect, that is what you deserve to be-"

"Oh shut up." Iris covered her ears and Caris smirked, "Fine. I would rather have my cool Caris back, with no annoying speech about that ever again."

Caris tapped her shoulder and then walked to the wardrobe again, pulling out a few finer dresses that Iris had. A hint of smile played on her thin lips and she shrugged before dropping her voice to a soft whimper, "So… tell me about this Just king you are so close to. When did that happen?" she curved a smile.

Iris rolled her eyes, casting Caris an annoyed look. Sometimes Caris just took that "cool sister" thing too far and acted really creepy and weird for her age. Sometimes she's just being over protective of her too, which Iris was uncomfortable with, "Why don't you ask him yourself?

"I'm not his date for tonight, I can't tell."

"It's not a date, Caris-"

"It is!" she wheeled around holding two dresses in hands, "Don't you feel it that he is been acting all weird around you? He likes you!"

"No he doesn't." the thought made Iris' chest tighten a little bit.

"Don't be so naïve Iris, and admit the real fact. He likes you."

Iris was cool if it all were true. But she wasn't sure if it was cool if she was actually have feelings for Edmund, but yet she didn't want to admit that.

Iris walked down the stairs and was helped by Caris along the way. When they both entered the living room, everyone went silence.

Iris looked beautiful. Thanks to Caris for doing her hair. It flows down to her back and the waves were more controlled. She was wearing a dress.

Standing up, Edmund was fixing his tunic and then walked up to Iris, offering his arm to her, "You ready?"

Iris chewed her bottom lip from smiling too wide, she could hear Caris chuckling beside her.

"What are you both waiting for? Go." Caris said.

"Thank you Caris." Iris said.

"Have fun and don't be too awkward around each other. Loosen the grip a little bit." Caris said and joined the others in the living room.

After excusing themselves to the others, they walked to the carriage with Iris' arm linked into Edmund's.

Edmund raised his eyebrow at what Caris said earlier and asked Iris, "What was that for? What Caris said?" but Iris ignored him and mouthed, "She's just being Caris." And they went off to Cair Paravel.

**VVVVVV**

Iris didn't know anything about having a dinner with a royal. She had had never done it before; she thought she'd probably never would. So, of course, she didn't know a thing about it. She didn't know the rules. She didn't know what was allowed, what wasn't, or what was supposed to happen.

What was happening at that moment though, was making whatever smile that showed on her lips grew bigger.

Edmund took her to what felt like his backyard, but the tables, chairs, and everything for dinner was far from the castle. They were almost at the edge of the cliff that he said down by the cliff was the beach.

The beach.

The moment Edmund said the word, Iris' face lit up.

Edmund didn't know that Iris loved the beach so much but yet so glad he had got it right and knew now.

"I don't eat this thing." Iris said as she let out a small laugh.

"Why? I love steaks. I remember now that you never made me one."

"Or you never order me to make one." She said in a casual tone.

Edmund started to eat his sandwich, slowly slicing his steak and flew it into his mouth childishly. But Iris remained still. Her hands clenched under the table on her lap.

He frowned, "What's wrong Iris? You really don't like steaks?" he did a little panic, "God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. God, Susan set this all up-"

"No, Edmund-"

"I'm really sorry Iris. Do you want to eat something else?" he asked tautly.

"Edmund," Iris said and took his hand on hers, "I'm fine. I was just joking when I said I don't eat-well-this thing," she motioned the steak near her, "I can't eat it."

"Why?"

"Edmund, do you honestly want to see me struggling slicing every part of it? I can't even see it!" she joked.

But Edmund didn't laugh. He caught a glimpse of sadness in her tone, but she could manage that it sounded more like she was ok. But Edmund didn't think that she was.

She was trying to keep up smiling, like nothing bothered her. But he knew this whole thing bothered her and made her uncomfortable about her presence. She still had that insecurities that Edmund really hated so much about her.

He stood up, dragging his chair and put it next to her. He sat down and spun her dish around and took the knife and fork off her hands.

"Lady Iris White, you are so in trouble right now." He sliced the steak and then feed her. Her lips quivered, and her whole body shivered.

She had Edmund feeding her.

And she smiled beautifully at the thought.

"You know when you're smiling your lips look better, don't you?" He flirted.

"You know I'm not buying it, don't you?" she said with a gentle teasing.

"Okay, I'm not turning from this generous-man-of-the-year to a-flirtatious-big-head-man in one night because of you."

"Who says you are generous?" she smirked.

"Oh, everyone says it Iris. You should socialize with more people."

She laughed, "What makes you think I'm an anti-social?"

"I'm not saying you're an anti-social. I'm saying you should socialize with more people, make some new friends- you know what I mean."

Iris raised her eyebrow, slighting got offended at his sudden impression at her, "I'm not an anti-social Ed. Seriously, I'm not."

Seeing her sudden serious expression he tried to let go, "Okay fine, you are not." But Iris remained silent. She crossed her arms over her chest, her face looked pissed but Edmund found her face cute. She was always cute with whatever expression she had on.

"What?" Iris shuddered as she felt Edmund's stare at her.

He shook his head and smiled, "Nothing. You are just so cute when you're mad."

"Don't call me with cute, I told you a thousand times already!" she slapped his shoulder.

Edmund chuckled again and Iris pursed her lips hardly, "Alright, alright! You do realize we look really stupid having this conversation right?"

Iris was about to blurt out and say, "You started it," but she didn't need to confirm his thoughts about her immaturity. So she huffed at him and ignored him. "Let's go down to the beach." She said.

"I don't feel like it."

She wheeled around to guess where he sat by searching the source of his voice, and Edmund's eyes were dancing with amusement as he watched her. They were taunting, wanting to see how Iris would react to his statement. He was probably expecting her to say something a five-year-old would say, but she held herself back, "Is the Just king scared? So you're okay with me going down alone?"

He quirked a sly eyebrow at her and stood up, walking nearer to her crossing his arms, "Okay, but in one condition."

"Okay, what would that be?"

"I'll get to say you're cute whenever I want without you pissing out about it."

Iris groaned and Edmund laughed. Edmund knew how much Iris hated it when he called her cute. She said it should have directed to Sara or Finnegan since they were still kids, but Iris was 17 yet she wanted to be called anything else beside cute. It's too childish somehow.

She wanted to say no but she was dying to go down to the beach. It had been a while since she hadn't played there.

"Let's make it interesting then," she tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I'll let you call me with the most annoying word ever exists if we can please just go down to the beach. I miss the smell of it."

"Well, we are near it. Why don't you just smell it from up here?" he teased.

Iris groaned, tired of having to deal with Edmund, "Fine. I'll go down there by myself."

"Wait!" Edmund took her arm and spun her around, "Alright, we'll go down there. But I still get to call you cute." He smirked.

"Whatever you like, sir." She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

They went down to the shore after a while. Iris was so happy that she bent down, feeling the sand in her hands, feeling it flew away from her hand as the night breeze came.

She made herself walk towards the water, and she felt her feet reached the water, she took a step back. Edmund watched her carefully, smiling as he could see her being so happy.

Iris knelt down to feel the water in her hands.

"You don't want to ruin your dress, Iris." Edmund came up behind her.

Chuckling, Iris replied, "It's my dress, what about it?"

"Unless you want to go home soaking wet it's your problem." He said in gentle teasing.

"Watch me." Iris said and splashed the water at Edmund.

"Iris!" Edmund yelped in shock.

"I'm sorry I can't help it." She cracked up at what she just did.

Edmund laughed and splashing her back and they both splashing each other for a long time. Iris' hair almost wet all over, so was her dress and Edmund's boots were abandoned because it was too wet. How the both of them never thought their dinner could turn out amazing.

"I'm soaking wet already, Iris – ah – stop!" Edmund begged as he fell backwards in the water. Iris tried to find where he was and cringed.

"Are you that wet?" she chuckled, tossing her hands up, "Tonight was awesome!" her voice echoed her surroundings.

Edmund was beyond happy to see this side of Iris. She was free, like there was nothing blocking her way for being herself. For once after all this time, Edmund could see the real her relatively.

"Yes, I really am soaking wet Iris. My hair is even worse." Edmund exaggerated.

"I bet it still looks good?" Iris shrugged.

"It _was_ better," Edmund rolled his eyes, "Until now."

"I'm sorry." She bit her lower lip from laughing.

He narrowed his eyes and sneered at her, "You will be way more than sorry when I'm through with you. You're going to pay for what you did Iris. Believe me." He stood up, joking around to scare her.

"Oh, come on," she urged, "We are even now. You got to call me cute and I got to get you soaking wet."

He stared at her like she would just grown three heads, "Are you insane? I'm soaking wet here from head to toe, I can't go back or even take you home like this."

"Your house is near Edmund. It really doesn't take long to get there, obviously." She said sarcastically.

"I have no excuse now then." Edmund chuckled.

"Ahh," Iris let out a small sigh, "Thank you so much Edmund for tonight. I'm so happy you take me here."

"Even though it didn't go as I planned, _but_ you're welcome."

Edmund cast a glance at her and took in her smooth dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, and her perfect eyebrows that scrunched up whenever she was in deep thought. Her soft and gentle smile always amused him in many ways. In moments like this, he was always repeating the word 'cute' in his head.

He really found her cute in every position she made.

Edmund slowly took her arm, spinning her to face him. Their bodies were close enough that Iris couldn't control her breath. Her heart was beating rapidly.

"Iris, I…" he said nervously.

She could feel his warm breath near her when he said it. She kept her head a bit down, blinking her eyes uncontrollably, "Yes.." she whispered.

"You're cute." He whispered, grinning down at her.

Iris scoffed. Resting her hands nervously on his chest she could feel his heart was beating as fast as hers.

"You're lucky we had a deal earlier," she said letting out a small _cute_ laugh.

"I don't care about the deal, after this I still want to call you cute."

Iris kept her head up a bit and slowly sliding her arms around his neck.

Edmund shivered when she did that, "Kiss me." He whispered.

Iris hesitated for a moment. At the same time she didn't believe Edmund said that. Should she? She had those butterflies flying all around her stomach that she couldn't deal with it anymore. She was too happy to explain a thing.

And then slowly her lips were on his. She seemed uncomfortable at first, as she pulled away the very second after she kissed him, but then Edmund's thumb rested on her chin and pulled her closer to him. He was kissing her passionately that she was unsure of what she was going to do, pull away or keep it up?

But then she was already drowning in that passionate kiss, like everything around her just disappeared like that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Remember to read the A/N below!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Chapter 11**

Iris pulled away, realizing what she had been doing for the past ten minutes with the Just king. Her lips swollen and her nose was red.

She had to admit that the kiss was good, so good that she wanted to crash her pink lips back to his. She was getting tingles over thinking what that thing just did to her.

But she knew she couldn't do this. She wasn't supposed to kiss him. She was only having dinner with him, that was what it was supposed to be, not kissing him on the beach, at night, under the moonlight, without anybody around...

It was romantic.

But no, she had to focus.

"Edmund.." she whimpered as she pulled away.

Uncertain of why Iris wanted to pull away from the enjoyable kiss, Edmund asked, still in a delightful mood that finally he could taste those pink lips of hers, "What's wrong?"

"We can't, this is wrong."

"What's wrong with it?" he asked getting confused, "Iris.."

"You won't understand." She said her legs faltered.

"Try me." He grabbed her wrist, gripping it so tightly that he was sure Iris let out a whimper.

Iris sighed, "Can we just talk about this?" she pointed at herself and him all around, "I just don't want this to go wrong, and at some point I just don't want to fear you or something."

"What? Ok, why would you fear me?" his brow scrunched together and his head twists to the side.

"Not fear," she groaned and ran her fingers through her long messy hair, "That's the wrong choice of words. I don't fear you, I just…" she trailed off.

Edmund didn't really look any less confused by then.

"I really don't understand what we are heading to right now." he took a step back and straightened up, turning his head to the side with resentment.

She knew she had done this all wrong. This thing went from perfect into just a total upside down mess. She also knew that Edmund was angry. She could feel it. "Edmund, I really like you, I do." She explained.

"Then why are you doing this? Why are you saying this all?" his tone was cracked as he said it. Anger flashed through his darkened eyes.

"I just… I just don't think this will work out."

"How can you say that when you know you are not even trying?" he spat.

A chill run throughout her body as his harsh words echoed her ears, "Because I know it won't!"

"You are talking nonsense." Edmund said, his eyes lit up in fury.

"You have to be me if you want to know why I'm saying this all." Her eyes shown so much guilt, and how she just wanted to reach for his hands and apologize for the rest of her life, "I'm so sorry Edmund.. We should not have been here, having this dinner, like this from the start.." she trailed off. He was sure there was a shiny thing fell from her eye by then.

He just hated how she was confusing him all over again. She didn't say why she was not going to do this all. She was keeping everything to herself again. One of the things he really hated about her the most.

Edmund fell silence a moment before he shook his head, "You're right. It won't."

They were in silence, for a long one silence before Edmund snapped his head to Iris to ask, "Why are you saying this all – that whatever thing will happen after this – won't work out?"

Iris curled her lips, didn't know what to say. Should she just explain it all to him? That it was because he was her king, and she was nobody compare to him? Especially that she was blind and all. What did she get really? A nice light hair? Probably looks worse than she had always imagined of her hair, anyways. A slim body? Probably thinner than a toothpick.

"You know you can find someone better than me."

There was something, she felt something like a giant rock hit her heart or something. She felt numb. She wanted this but when he said it out loud, her heart seemed like it was torn into pieces. But this was what was right. They couldn't move on. They were two different people and Edmund shouldn't have met her from the first place.

They all were in the wrong place and time from the beginning.

**VVVVVV**

The ceiling looked more interesting than he had last seen it. The curves and the patterns and all. Well, he never took a look at it before. But with his head all stressed out and confused, maybe a broken heart added to the long list was why he was acting all weird since he got home from dropping her off.

He didn't quite understand why she pulled away. He was about to see the real her, yet she was pulling away again and this time even further. He couldn't handle that. He wanted her so bad, not in an egoistic way, but he wanted her.

He rarely meet a girl like her. Mostly he just met these nonsense ones who just wanted to be close with him because he was a king, sucking hard at his face, just overall they wanted his attention which they didn't get but Iris was different. She didn't want his attention. But he was the one who wanted her attention. How could he fall in love when the one he fell for didn't love him back? He wasn't used to this kind of situation. he was used to everything that is perfect.

Was it wrong kissing her? He didn't think so. She kissed back, meaning she had feelings for him. Or maybe some sort. He didn't know. But the image of her beautiful pink lips under the moonlight remained in the back of his head.

He was comfortable around her, she was always smiling which one of the things he loved about her. He always told her she was cute and she would hit him a thousand times and refused to make him anything. He chuckled at the thought, maybe the word does describe her for most.

Those blue eyes that blinked so innocently when they stared at each other. That naturally red cheeks that heated up under the cold air. That shiny brown long hair that shaped her face perfectly. And lastly, her lips. Her beautiful thin pink lips that he just wanted to crush his on it and feel the warm and shivers it gives to his body again.

"Is everything good?" Peter flashed a teasing smile as he entered the room.

"Everything is great, Pete." Edmund gave a fake smile and threw one of his pillow at his brother angrily, "Get the hell out of here!"

"Hey, hey, slow down!" Peter tossed his hands up, "I'm just wondering how it went, alright."

"It was nothing you would have imagined." Edmund groaned and buried his face under the pillow, slamming his back on the bed, "God, I feel stupid."

"What's wrong Ed? It didn't go as planned?" Peter sat on the bed next to him.

"We kissed."

"Okay, that's a good start of the story telling." Peter grinned.

"But she didn't want it Pete. She pulled away. She said that wasn't right. I don't understand – ugh!" he groaned in frustration.

"I knew you had something on her all along." Peter chuckled and slammed his head on the pillow.

"Is it that bad? I mean, I've never felt this Pete."

"Never felt this my ass," he blurted out and Edmund just glared at him, "What about that Anabelle girl from Archenland? Duke Lowen's daughter? I knew you were sneaking out of the ballroom when we went to his father birthday party a while back. Where did you two go? Making out in somewhere people wouldn't see?"

"I didn't do anything with her for God's sake Pete! We were just going somewhere, talking. Alright don't accuse me of doing something terribly bad with her!"

"Gabrielle Rowan? The last time I remembered, you were kissing her wildly down the hall. Lucky everyone was asleep after the party then."

"Pete, she was all over me! I didn't come to her, _she_ came to me."

"Whatever," Peter rolled his eyes remembering what he saw that night, "Honestly Ed, I don't get you most of the times. You run to girl to girl but end up with no one. You don't like them and then you'll just rub it at their faces that you don't, tearing their hearts into pieces-"

"But I don't do it with Iris Pete. Don't you see that?" Edmund's eyes plead of his faithful words, "Is it bad Pete? Falling for someone."

"It's not. It's good, honestly Ed."

"Iris is different, Pete." He sighed and straightened up, looking down at Peter.

"What makes her so?"

"She is.. she is just Iris," he started, smiling childishly, "Every time I'm around her, I can be myself. As well as her, she doesn't fake anything she does. She is just being Iris. That innocent and funny Iris. I know it Pete, I can read it through her face, she doesn't want me. That is what makes me want her. Because she _doesn't_want me."

"It's Iris. She affects people."

"Yes! Exactly!" he responded eagerly, "She has this sweet thing about loving kids, and her motherly figure. You can go to every corner of the world find no one like her, Pete. I just think she is.. perfect."

"You know, I never thought you'd fall for her. You barely met her before."

He shrugged, playing with his messy hair, "Maybe because she is mysterious."

**VVVVVV**

The easy friendship that she'd once had with Edmund was gone. She'd never been rude to him after all these days they had known each other.

Iris glanced around the city as she moved her feet around walking towards the market to buy some things for her to make her cake orders. Her mother couldn't buy it so she made Iris to buy it since she had some work to do with a few cupcakes which were delayed to be deliver for a party Duke Lenor, Iris' parents' friend, was throwing.

"I'm sorry, but we are out of eggs my lady, would you need anything else?" the fat faun behind the counter said as she ordered for what she needed.

"Nothing. I've got everything now, just the eggs. But thanks Mr. Sullivan." Iris gave a small smile and stepped aside as the lines behind her was getting longer.

She pulled out her stick to help her out to walk. She didn't think much longer and just kept her ego aside for a while, better go home safety than not at all.

A grip of hand was felt on her shoulder and spun her around. Her heart was pumping faster, she might thought it was someone who would harm her or some sort.

"Iris?"

"Mr. Tumnus?" Iris' body loosened from the tense she felt earlier, letting out a sigh of relief, "I thought you were someone else."

"Sorry to shock you." Mr. Tumnus said and rubbing the back of his head. Iris was pretty much close to Mr. Tumnus back in the castle. Often he spoiled her while she was working but overall his presence was enjoyable enough for her. He wasn't the kind of faun that was full of formalities, but he was one of the most generous people she had ever met.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, adjusting her bag full of the things she bought earlier.

"I'm just buying some stuff. We are running out of sugar. At least that's what that woman told me," he squinted his eyes to take a look at a small yellow paper he held on his hand, it was a list of the things Mr. Tumnus had to buy, "Anyways it doesn't matter if I ended up buying two packs of salts."

"You did what?" Iris laughed, Mr. Tumnus really is a funny person.

"It was a bit crowded in there and I just grabbed whatever was in my reach. They both have the same color so maybe Mrs. Beaver won't mind." He let a small laugh.

"You know she will kill you when you get home right?" she teased him.

"Not that she will, I will make her regret it for the rest of her life if she does." He checked his stuff before looking up at her again, "Going home alone?"

"Yeah. Caris is helping mom so I'm forced to go alone. What about you?"

"Nah, I'd prefer to go alone. Lucy wanted to come but Finnegan just arrived when we were about to head off so she stayed."

"Oh, how's Finnegan then? I haven't met him for such a long time!" she waved a hand around.

"He is good. But he's been very different lately. I don't know what's gotten into him though, no one wants to tell me." He dropped his face.

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"I heard some rumors it's about him and his step mother but I don't know for sure. He seems normal if I see him around, but King Edmund told me Finnegan is a bit different but didn't want to tell me why." He sighed.

"So, what makes you think King Edmund actually knows what's going on with him?" she said, not wanting to mention the king's name only without his title, since she was talking to none other than Mr. Tumnus not the Just king himself.

"Iris, he is Edmund and that means he is the only one who is closest to Finnegan. How can he not know a thing?" his tone made it clear that Iris question was a lame one.

"Poor him. I want to see him so bad." Iris groaned.

"You just had a romantic dinner with him a couple of days ago, no wonder why you miss him so badly." Mr. Tumnus teased him, making Iris' eyes widen.

"I was talking about Finnegan," she rolled her eyes and bit her lower lip from trembling. Flashes of images from that night popped in her head and she shook it off, "Besides, I don't think King Edmund ever wants to see me again."

"Alright, what happened with you both after the dinner?" Mr. Tumnus eyed her suspiciously, "He locked himself in his bedroom for a whole day the next day and you didn't show up until now for work. Did he fire you?"

"No, he didn't!" she said hurriedly, "W-we were just… having a problem. I don't know how to solve it. I don't think it can be solved either. He hates me."

"What makes you think so? Iris, he is crazy about you!" he let a small laugh and brushed his hair with his hand, "You won't believe if I tell you stuff he makes me to do."

"What stuff?" Iris raised her eyebrow.

"I'll let you know if you have smoothed things out with that kid," he said and took Iris' arm, "But for now, let me walk you home."

"Really? Thank you Mr. Tumnus, you are so kind." She smiled.

"Oh, I am kid, don't ever doubt that." He rolled his eyes then laughed, "Besides, I'm getting away from the fact I have to go inside again and buy the sugar. I couldn't breathe in there."

"So you'll let Mrs. Beaver use that salt? Bad boy." She teased.

"I'll just tell her this is a brand new sugar, she won't suspect anything."

"Aslan bless you Mr. Tumnus." She shook her head as Mr. Tumnus lead her the way.

**VVVVVV**

Stretching his arms above his head, he let out a long yawn. He was tired, so tired, however he probably slept better last night than he had in months. Rolling his head back until he heard a pop, he twisted onto his side and felt the warm body beside him. In the least silliest way he could say this, he liked watching that kid sleep.

He just looked at peace while he was asleep. He was quiet too, which Edmund really liked, he talked too much honestly. Edmund wanted to say it gets on his nerves thinking about him a lot more often and how these days had been rough for both of them. Honestly, he just wanted to spend some peaceful time with the kid without that witch ever interrupting again.

A sound of door being knocked shocked him, he thought it could be Diana wanting to take Finnegan away from him again. Finnegan had been sleeping after having lunch in his bedroom. And the thought of her just dragging him out of here like she did a few days back haunted him. He rarely had a good sleep ever since, especially after his dinner with Iris which didn't go as well as he thought it would.

Shaking the thought off his head, he head towards the door and opened it.

"Susan!" Edmund yelped in shock, looking back to Finnegan who mumbled in his sleep and then turned to Susan again, "What's the matter with you going back and forth to my room for the last thirty minutes for God's sake!"

"I don't know, I'm just checking you're alright." She replied nervously, shaking both of her hands.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying." She rolled her eyes, "How's Finnegan?"

"Good. He is fine he is just tired. Are you sure you're alright? You're kind of acting like you're being chased." He scoffed and she growled at him.

"No, I'm not. And I'm fine. No one is chasing me." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then why are you keep on coming back, _here_?" he waved a hand around to point at his doorstep.

"I know about Diana." She said, eyes written with worries.

"Shh," Edmund hushed and closed the door behind him so Finnegan wouldn't hear, "What's going on with Diana?"

"Peter told me Ed, you can't just keep that alone with Peter and not telling anyone, especially me, your own sister. How could you?" Susan said a bit annoyed.

"Look Susan, it's not like what you think," he explained slowly, "I just don't want anyone to know. It's William's family we are talking about. They'll get their reputation ruined if I ever talk about it to anybody."

"You talked to Peter." She said like it was an obvious fact.

"I did," he let out a dry laugh, "I just couldn't hold it. I can't keep it all to myself. Peter's mouth is goodly sealed so it doesn't matter much."

"So you think I'm not a good keeper then? Come on!" she squealed in an adorable way that Edmund tucked her brown shiny hair behind her ear.

"But now you know, so you don't have to be all sensitive, ok," he said, "Don't tell this to anybody. I don't want to add more pressure to their family. They have a hell of a good weight in their shoulders for the past few months having that devil around." Edmund had always been so sweet and nice to Susan. Maybe because she was more mature than Lucy or even Peter. Honestly, he could say Susan is his favorite. Even though she pissed him off a lot over girl stuff, he could tolerate it.

"Ed." Susan eyed him, not liking most of Edmund's times cursing in front of her.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"So, how was your dinner with Iris?" Susan's eyes twinkling in amusement. God, how he hated people bombing him the exact question his sister just asked him these days.

"None of your business." He muttered in annoyance.

"Come on Ed, get a grip and chase the love of your life." She teased him. He knew Susan would have probably known by now about what happened to Edmund and Iris, that didn't go smooth.

"It's not that simple," he ran his hand through his hair, looking nervous. He always did that if he was nervous, "I wish I could have just disappeared."

"I can't believe that you, my little evil brother, have finally chosen someone to fill your heart." She said it more dramatic that he would expect it to come out, pointing her finger to his chest.

"It's crystal clear in everyone's eyes, don't you think?" he replied sarcastically, "Whatever though, she doesn't want me. Probably hates me by now."

It's true. Everyone had been talking about him and Iris. How they got so close ever since she got to work there. But really, how could they not notice though? Edmund was always lurking around her everywhere she goes and it was clear for everyone in the castle to see the Just king was being all love struck to the girl. Just then the girl didn't notice at all. He thought, how innocent she was that he even cursed a few times that she didn't come to the realization of him wanting her around, like 24/7. But it's true, maybe Iris looked at him just as friends but he didn't. He wanted more.

"I see," she pursed her lips in awkwardness, "She hasn't showed up for work since that night. Have you contacted her?"

He shrugged, "Not that I really care." After what he had done to her, everyone especially his own sister would expect him to feel like nothing happened? She got his heart broken for God's sake! No one, none of the girls he had spent time with did this to him. Well, the ones he was comfortable enough to be around him. Right. Spin the world around once more.

"Edmund, you can't act like this," she gave him a tap on the shoulder, "You know well your feelings, just let the water flow and follow it."

"How am I supposed to know my _own_ feelings?" he scoffed at the idea of how his sister could manage to talk him about his feelings. Like he had any, "I don't talk about feelings. It sounds very.. Chick." He trailed off.

"Boys," Susan rolled her eyes, "At some point in your life, when you meet a certain someone that makes your stomach flip over, you'll talk about it."

And it hit him. The sudden realization that Susan just gave him. Maybe yeah, it sounded very chick to him these days that he had been falling over heels to this girl. He couldn't help it. Indeed he already chose her. But he couldn't force her to feel the same way to him, could he?

He groaned in frustration. SO much pressure these days for him. Starts from Iris to Finnegan and he just wanted to burst out screaming. Like seriously, if he wasn't so busy, probably he could have taken off somewhere up to the mountains for days, screaming at the top of it and just forget about life for a while. Forget about these weird feelings he got.

Feelings.

He scoffed. In eighteen years of his life he barely knew the word exist. He played around often with girls, but he wasn't a jerk either. He was just too flirtatious sometimes towards them not like sleeping around with a bunch of them on his bed. That grossed him out. But with Iris, it was all different. He was being a gentlemen around her. Like, very.

Clear enough, for eighteen years of his living he always denied of the existence of love. How he found love was stupid and mellow dramatic, since yeah, Susan fell in love a lot and being all crazy over it. He found it suck and pathetic, and he swore he wouldn't want to get into the same situation as hers.

Really pathetic.

But whatever, he admitted. He couldn't make it more clear, but he knew.

He fell in love with her.

**VVVVVV**

She knew she couldn't hold the tears anymore. It's been two days since the dinner with the Just king and she managed not to cry, at least until now.

Crawling on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest, she cried it out. The tears felt hot against her cheeks, and she was too weak to even sweep them off her face. Her body, even her heart, felt weak. She felt defeated. She knew she was stupid for saying all those things to him when she knew crystal clear that she liked him. She had never been so close to someone before and meeting Edmund affected her life so much.

She got to know that there were a lot of people who appreciated her looks. Edmund was an answer of her longing prayer. She finally found, someone, a _guy_, who knew her well that she wanted to be treated equally and normally like she wasn't a blind girl who randomly bump into the shoulder of his life. How that night she wanted to spit it out in his face, saying him all of this but she couldn't. Somehow her lips were zipped too tight.

She didn't say she dislike him. She liked him very very much that she even thought she couldn't go on a day without him. It was just the fact that he was a king of Narnia, her king. Who is she really? Just a random girl who happened to be blind. She knew she wasn't this perfect princess who had everything, a dream girl, that maybe what was Edmund expecting to come into his life. Not like….. her.

Seriously, she could hit her head this moment a thousand times against the wall for how stupid she was for a girl. A pathetic one. All she knew was that, he wanted him to be happy. And that means they couldn't be together. He had to find someone else. Someone else who is _better_ than her. Who isn't blind. Who is perfect.

"Stop sobbing." Iris's head snapped up, her eyes widened when she recognized the voice. Sara, clutching her teddy bear in her arms wearing her night robe crawled together into her, resting his head on Iris' lap. Iris chuckled, she swept off the tears away.

"I'm not sobbing." Iris said as she managed to let out a chuckle.

Sara smiled, "I don't want to see you sad Iris. You were always happy. Why you aren't now?"

"Everything in the world doesn't always go as planned." She blurted out, her eyes looked empty as she was stroking Sara's hair lightly.

"But _you_ can change it all the way around," Sara sat up straight, still hugging her teddy bear tightly and tucked a hair away from Iris' face, "You always will."

"It's not always the same."

"You told me to be strong. Why can't you?" she said in determination, and Iris was just sitting there in awe. She didn't expect a seven year old girl would say all of this to her. She seemed even braver, stronger, and tougher than her which she was now being so ashamed of, "I don't like to see my Iris cry."

My Iris.

Iris smiled as Sara said that and hugged her tight, "I know cupcake, I know. I can fix it all."

"You can!" she yelped in excitement.

Iris pulled away and cupped Sara's face in her hands, "You know, you have always been my motivation. My little motivator."

"So glad I can be one of the most important parts in your life." She said and Iris smirked playfully.

"Yeah yea, don't get your head up to the ninth sky. No one is going to catch you when you fall." Iris joked.

"It's nice once in a while knowing you can show off to people about what you got that they don't, you know?" Sara said and she chuckled, "And I have you, that no one has. You, my Iris." resting her head on the pillow beside Iris, she then told her she was going to sleep there for the night to accompany her, and making sure she wasn't going to start crying again.

Little did Iris know, a certain blonde girl was eavesdropping the whole time behind the closed door and shook her head at her daughter's nice heart, "How I wish I could be that nice and innocent. Where did she get them all? Adrian? Psh, I doubt it for the whole universe." She mumbled to herself and then walked towards her own room where Adrian was smirking at her playfully as he was tapping the empty spot on the bed beside him.

**So what do you all think? It's not the end of Edmund and Iris' relationship, don't worry HAHA. It'll be the beginning of their dramatic and funny relationship. AISHHHH.**

**You know everyone's been expecting more romance, more Iris and Edmund. I know I know, I'm working on it. This story is longer than ya'll will expected but the chapters aren't too much. I set max chaps for myself, probably 25 to 30 chapters. But now because the genre is romance/family of course there'll include a lot of family touch. I don't know, maybe because I love how the pevensie siblings interacting to each other.**

**And do you have some suggestions to my story? You can PM me whenever you want or leave it on a review. For the next chapters it will be longer. Maybe too much drama. Can't wait for Edmund and Iris love scenes can you? Don't worry, their relationship will be heating up :)**

**Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**it motivates me to write**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is longer than I would expected it to be...**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 12**

Smoothing out her dress, she took her shoes and slide into them and then just sat on her bed taking a long breath. She was nervous, amazingly nervous that she thought her chest might just burst.

She was going back working to Cair Paravel and no doubt she would be meeting him. God, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't talk to him for like three days and she had no doubt the very first she steps into that castle, he would just tell her to go home and fire her, and he would never want to meet her ever again.

That sounds dramatic.

But hey, nothing in life is smooth.

It was such a nerve racking experience for her as she arrived at Cair Paravel. A centaur opening the gate for her and a female faun that had known Iris for long, because of her work there as Edmund's private cook, lead her the way.

He'd try to avoid her somehow, no doubt. Even looking at her seems hard enough for him, she thought.

"Iris!" Finnegan's voice was heard and Iris smiled. She hadn't met him for such a long time and she missed him so much. And she had been wondering about what happened to Finnegan and his family.

"Finnegan." Iris said as she felt two tiny warm arms wrapped around her waist, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," he looked up to her, "Where have you been?"

Being silent for a while, she bit her lower lip, apologizing inside that she had to lie to an innocent kid, "I have been sick, I'm sorry if I couldn't make you some chocolate cookies while I'm not around." She teased.

"No, it's ok. I just missed playing around with you." He chuckled, "Mr. Tumnus tried to make some chocolate cookies for me the other day."

"Really? How did it turn out?"

"I don't want to eat it ever again!" he said, making Iris laugh.

"Don't be like that. At least you could have given him some credit for trying." Iris said and stroking Finnegan's hair.

A sound of someone clearing his throat making iris jumped backwards. She knew who it was and felt her entire body shaking in nervous.

"You came." He said flatly.

"Um, yeah," she said biting her lower lip, "I'm sorry it's been rough for me." The tone sounded more like an uncertain question, hitting his head with the code Edmund nodded.

"Finnegan, go play at the backyard I'll meet you there soon alright?" he said to Finnegan.

"Alright. I'll see you soon Iris!" Finnegan said to her and ran off to the backyard.

Edmund sighed, "I'm sorry Iris for what happened, I really am." He started.

He couldn't believe she was here, actually coming to apologize. Edmund felt like a total jerk, he should have been the one who apologize, as a gentlemen of course. How his pride was going down.

"No, it's me who should apologize. I shouldn't just tell you it wasn't ok."

"I just hope you didn't feel like it was a burden for me to kiss... you." He blurted out and ran his fingers through his messy hair. Nervous again.

"I-it wasn't!" she said hurriedly, "Edmund…" her eyes looked concerned. She wanted really bad to touch him and comfort him, saying it didn't mind to her that she liked him. She did but it was just not the right time for them to start something new, especially when they had known each other for only around a month.

"I just… I won't disturb you anymore if that's what you want. You can just stop being my private cook from now on, I know how much it makes you so uncomfortable after this to see me every day." A pang of pure sadness was shown in his tone, making Iris' face dropped.

"We can be friends." She said in an apologetic way, snapping Edmund's head to her, "I won't mind. I like you Edmund, I do. But it's a bit rush for us to start a new thing, don't you think?"

He let a small laugh, "Yeah. Guess you're right," he stared at her smiling, knowing how much he liked the girl for being true to herself and of course to him.

Iris' heart was no doubt torn into pieces, although her chest was loosened now that the tense between them was melting down. If only he knew how much she wanted to kiss him just then, saying she wanted more than just being friends but it was just a hell of a dream for her. She had to pull the urge to come out. She was no one. And as someone being plastered with the words 'no one' clearly on her forehead, she knew she doesn't deserve to be with someone like Edmund, especially that he is a king. No, she couldn't.

Just how much Iris wanted to thank him for everything, for being nice, for treating her like no one had ever treated her before.

"So, now we're friends?" Iris' face lit up as she was chewing her lower lip from trembling. God, she wanted to cry her eyes out for saying it.

"Of course, friends." He linked his pinkie to hers, making her laugh, "What? Finnegan teaches me things. Dah." Edmund said, making Iris laugh even more.

She didn't know it would be this easy. The last thing she remembered, she was walking down the street towards this castle with feet all trembling and heart was going to burst out. Indeed what everyone said about Edmund was true. A gentlemen, and forgivable.

"So, now what does my favorite king want me to make?" Iris joked as the tense between them started to melt down. Edmund seemed he wasn't a kind of person that demand anything from anyone which Iris was glad of. She was so relieved that Edmund could take this situation with a cool head, and realized how much Iris just didn't want to rush out on things.

"Hm, let me think for a second," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "How about cheesecake? And a few cookies as well. I love both of them so much. Been missing them since you were off." He exaggerated his tone and Iris rolled her eyes, blushing a bit as he pinned a point about her long absence.

"I swear you affected Finnegan somehow."

"Why's that?" he asked as they both walking down the hall.

"You two order the same things everyday!" she squeals, making him laugh, "I mean seriously, stop making me make those two things, I'm getting bored with it."

"Then what do you want me to ask you to make, huh?"

"Something more… challenging." She said, sharpening her eyes for the thoughtful idea.

"I'm not good at book recipes, I don't think I have read one in the library, but I'll take a look so that I can order some new things that won't bore you." Edmund teased her.

Iris let out a teasing groan, "I'll miss those things. Buh bye," she paused and then her face turned serious, "I heard about Finnegan."

Snapping his head back to her, his eyes widen, "Heard what?"

"What's going on Ed? You can tell me. What is going on with you and Finnegan? You know you can talk it out with me, I'll be here to listen." She said with a sincere smile.

Edmund swallowed a big lump. He didn't know if he trusts her enough to tell her. But she was nice, and they were friends..

Friends.

The word hit him like a giant rock in his slowly breaking heart.

"Diana.."

"His step mother?"

"Yes," he rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably, "She's been weird these days. I don't know. She often picks him up earlier than usual, not that she usually pick him up before, you know well that his babysitter who brought him home or William himself," his voice cracks, "She is just so mean. She has no heart at all. She's been treating Finnegan like trash and that bothers me so much." Iris could feel his body tense by how his voice was full of anger.

"Why didn't you do anything then?" she stopped walking and he turned to her.

"I can't do anything, Iris. They are Finnegan's parents. She is her mother. Her legal step mother and I have no rights of rebelling against that law. I can't just yank her hands off Finnegan and tell her to go. I have no rights of doing it all!" he groaned, burying his face in his hands, "No one knows especially the closest. Please don't tell anyone Iris."

"Of course I won't," she tried to reach his shoulder and rubbing it, "It's going to be fine. She won't harm him. She'll get punished if she does." She shrugged.

"I've been talking to Peter lately about it," his voice deepened, making Iris turned all serious again, "I want to do something – something that will get Finnegan away from that witch."

"Edmund, you can't do that-"

"I know, but I just don't want to see my little boy crying every day in my arms saying he isn't happy, Iris." His eyes were teary. "I can't.."

Iris pulled him into a hug, a calm and friendly hug. Stroking his hair lightly, she said, "I'll be here if you ever need me Edmund. And I bet you the whole world Finnegan is going to be alright. Your little boy is going to be alright."

"I hope so too." He whispered against her soft hair.

"You can do something to make it better – we can do something. I'm with you, always. I'm always be with you and Finnegan." She pulled away and the moment he saw her eyes, her face, that were so close to him, he got that tingles in his stomach.

He was just so happy he had met her.

**VVVVV**

"Well well well, look who's been so stressed out lately." The faun's gentle voice echoed his ears, making him groan in annoyance.

"Go away Mr. Tumnus, I'm not feeling well enough today to deal with you." Edmund buried his face in his pillow, turning his back to the faun who got his hands on his hips and shook his head lightly at the scene in front of him.

"You should wake up, it's already pass eight."

"So what," he mumbled under the pillow, "I'm professionally attached to my comfy bed."

"Young boy," Mr. Tumnus said chuckling, "You don't want me to do this."

"Don't throw me a bucket of icy water again Mr. Tumnus, I had that with Susan a few days back."

"No, this time is much worse," his tone was convincing, "Iris, he is awake!"

"Oh good, should I come in now?" her voice was heard behind the closed door.

The mention of her name and the sound of her voice shot his eyes open and he threw away his pillow, revealing his messy hair and shocked face. He tossed his shirt away last night because it was hot, revealing his bare chest with that perfect muscles he had after working to get it as perfect as that for years with Peter.

"For Aslan's sake Mr. Tumnus why did you bring her here!" he hissed annoyingly at Mr. Tumnus who just chuckled at his sudden expression.

"She wanted to see you. Don't blame me alright." He winked.

"You're dead." Edmund glared at him.

"You look good, just get that hair right and you're ready."

"Ready for what? Slapping you back and forth?" he said sarcastically, yet nervous as he knew Iris was just right in front of his door.

Mr. Tumnus let out a small laugh as he clapped when Iris entered the room, who fortunately had not heard a single word the boys had before.

Covering his bare chest with the white sheet even though he knew she couldn't see it anyways, he watched nervously as she walked carefully into his room, bringing a tray which he assumed full of his breakfast.

That breakfast looked tempting.

"Edmund, are you awake?" she said, without mentioning his title this time. She was used to it now as Edmund often said to her it was fine that Edmund would definitely be angry at her if she ever calls him with his title again and Iris just laughed at the idea of how funny Edmund could be. Somehow pretty childish too.

Instantly, Edmund was blushing. God how could he was blushing? She couldn't even see him shirtless for God's sake! He had to stay focus.

"Y-yeah, pretty much shooting glares at the sunlight," Edmund said sarcastically, addressing it to Mr. Tumnus and shooting him glares that Mr. Tumnus could just laugh at, "Is that my breakfast?"

"Uhum," Iris said smiling widely as Mr. Tumnus helped her putting the tray on the night table beside Edmund's bed, "I made a bunch today for you."

"Yes, I can see that," Edmund licked his lower lip from drooling over the delicious Iris' masterpiece of the day, "You brought my breakfast." He said suspiciously at her.

"Yes, I brought you your breakfast!" she said happily, not knowing the Just king was eyeing her intently. Scratch that, eyeing her and the faun next to her.

"Why did you bring my breakfast here?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know, I just feel like it. I never actually brought you your breakfast before, so I thought I might try. Besides, you hadn't woken up before, but it seems Mr. Tumnus has woken you up." She said innocently.

"Oh yeah, tell me about snapping me back from my beautiful dreams, right Mr. Tumnus?" he said sarcastically to Mr. Tumnus making him chuckle.

"You are so not going into your cranky mood King Edmund," he teased him and walked towards the door, "I might as well go, I have work to do. Enjoy your breakfast." He closed the door and as soon as the door slammed shut Edmund let out a groan.

"That faun!"

"What's wrong with him?" Iris asked innocently.

"Nothing," he replied not wanting Iris to get him into his most cranky moods, "Nothing is wrong with him, that's why!" he groaned again making Iris chuckle, "Just sit down Iris."

"Sit?" she trailed off, not knowing where she should sit since she didn't know if there was any chair she could sit on.

Edmund hopped off his bed, knowing why Iris looked so confused and led her to the sofa nearby, carrying the tray in his hand while the other one sliding around her shoulders.

They sat on the sofa and Edmund put the tray on the table in front of them.

"This looks amazing, thank you so much for bringing it here." He said to her.

"Oh, no worries. I'm just glad you like it." She said as she played with her fingers awkwardly. She just didn't know why the thought of bringing him his breakfast to his room ever occurred to her. God maybe she was stupid or some sort.

"Have you had your breakfast?" Edmund asked as he bit a good mount of bite of his toast.

"Yes I had, but didn't get this kind of… portion. Like yours." She chuckled.

"You made this all for me yet still teasing me, poor me." He said dramatically, "I really hate you."

"Aww, that's so funny of you Ed. Don't pout like that will you?"

"Pout? I'm not pouting, Iris!"

"Yes you are." She laughed and then he started to tickle her and she was laughing uncontrollably, "Stop it Ed, you're going to kill me!"

"So what, you're being mean to me!" he said as he tickled her.

She squealed, wiggling around on the sofa her face looked red, "Please stop!"

"Fine," he stopped and rolled his eyes, pulling her closer to him and he saw how she flushed when he made a physical contact with her, "If you keep on being so meany to me," he shrugged and before she had a moment to realize what he was doing his large hands hooked to her hips and started tickling her again.

"Alright alright Ed stop it I won't okay!" she begged, her eyes got teary over laughing so hard and Edmund smirked and just pulled away from her.

"Good girl. No wonder Sara loves you so much."

"My little cupcake does love me."

"Your smile is starting to creep the hell out of me, you should stop doing that."

"Why is everyone commenting on my smile lately, it's not that bad, is it?" she said the last words more to herself thoughtfully and Edmund just shook his head.

"Yes, it is!" he said in the most dramatic tone, "You can scare the hell out of Lucy's soul, and I'll be so thankful for it, God!"

Iris laughed and then she stood up, smoothing her perfectly new summer dress Caris bought her when she went shopping with Sara, she said, "I should probably go. I have loads of work to do down the kitchen."

"Seriously? You used to be _my_ private cook and now it seems you are _everyone's_ private cook. I want my Iris back." He squawked in the most adorable way.

Iris laughed at him, "You don't want to say that boy, everyone loves me here."

"I know," he sighed and put his arms around his chest, "I wish everyone didn't realize that too soon."

Iris rolled her eyes and started to make her way towards the door carefully, refusing Edmund's offer for help, "If you need me I'll be downstairs."

"Yup, I will." Edmund said and Iris closed the door carefully.

God, he couldn't help that smile from coming back to his lips. Lucky she couldn't see that though, or else he would look stupid. She would think that he is this love struck puppy.

Oh hell which he is.

**VVVVVV**

Stirring her egg in the bowl, Iris wanted to make another good breakfast for Edmund the next morning. She couldn't help but smiling all the time, knowing how much she enjoyed every day making him beautiful and delicious dishes with her hands. She was finally getting along with Edmund and somehow the thought gave her a flip in the stomach.

They were like best friends now, no one could stop them from being one. Edmund counted on her, as well as she counted on him. They shared so much things with each other and none of them felt uncomfortable at all.

But how childish and silly they could be sometimes. But that was the main part, they could be themselves around each other now even though they knew they had an unwanted history a while back.

But Iris was still sad that she knew her feelings for him weren't just for friends, but more. She knew they couldn't be together, well at least that was what she thought. She still felt those feelings of insecurities about herself that sometimes she just wanted to cry it out to the world for how she was struggling over the pain everyday. God, she wish things could be easier, her eyes could see, and she could look in the mirror and say 'God I'm pretty.' But that's not how reality goes.

How she just wish she could have him, hug him, kiss him all she wants without even thinking that he is her king, and she is just some normal random girl who unfortunately is blind. She always thought that Edmund always had a chance to find a better one, but the thought hit her like a giant rock. Somehow, she just wanted him all by herself. She couldn't think of maybe another girl stumbled into his only heart and someday he would just forget about her. No, she couldn't hold the pain it will cause.

Iris groaned as she couldn't find her salt. Really, losing your sight when your hobby was cooking and the mainly thing you need is your sight to grab things pissed her off sometimes.

"Close your mouth before a fly ever goes in there." She heard Edmund's voice nearby and then soon enough he hurried to her side.

"Shut up." She mumbled in annoyance.

Edmund only shrugged and rested his back on the counter, "You look like a mess today." He muttered with a wide grin, earning a slap on the arm from her. "What is the matter with you!" he whined as he rubbed the spot. Even living her life without her sight, she always could manage to slap that spot hard and could predict where and when she would fly that small hand to his arm. God, that girl was damn cool, he thought.

"I feel so not in the mood today."

"Maybe because you look too messy?" the comment earned Iris a chuckle and Edmund gave her the salt she was desperately looking for. She was not feeling well at all. She got severe headaches this morning and tired eyes and some nasty feeling in her stomach. She just wanted to throw up but she was feeling better as she consumed a medicine that her father gave her earlier. She somehow just wanted to stay home. She wish she could. God, she was beyond tired.

"Aww, you are being whiney. That is cute." Edmund teased her.

"Cute. How can you even manage to call me cute. I hate that word so much." She growled at him.

Edmund just shrugged and grabbed an apple nearby, "I know you will have your birthday soon."

Iris choked and her eyes widen, still stirring her egg and ready to cook it on the hot pan, "How did you know that?"

"There are some things you don't know about me." He said proudly.

"You're creepy."

"And you're cute when you are pissed."

"Stop teasing me!" her face was flushed and Edmund laughed as he put his hands on both of her shoulders and shook her.

"We had a deal and you can't stop me from saying that."

"I hate you."

"Aww, I like you too." Edmund threw back and walked out of the kitchen laughing, leaving a flushed Iris cooking by herself.

'I like you too.'

Yeah, she would be getting used to him saying that from now on.

**VVVVVV**

"Edmund!" Finnegan giggled as Edmund tickled him on the sofa in Peter's office. They just got back from eating lunch and Edmund was telling him it would be alright to watch Peter's frustrated face for an entertainment. He was in a really happy mood and Edmund liked that. Edmund prefer a happy Finnegan than a sad one. Plus, he knew Finnegan was happy to see Peter, even if it was the very last thing Edmund wanted to do to light up Finnegan's mood that's been sour for days.

"Ok, I have to admit that was fun," he shifted on his seat and turned his head to Peter, "Hi Pete.."

"Screw you Ed." Peter growled at him, making him laugh. Peter was pretty busy at the moment and when Edmund and Finnegan burst into the room, he couldn't help but groaning the whole time.

"I'm sorry, I have nowhere to go to. Besides, seeing you keeps Finnegan entertained." He said in a gentle mocking.

"Don't you guys have anywhere else to go, like seriously?" Peter squinted his eyes sarcastically at Edmund, "I do love you Finnegan, I do _sooo_ much that I don't have that much of a space for Edmund," and Edmund groaned, "But can you both just play somewhere else?"

"I'm sorry Peter, Edmund is ridiculous sometimes," Finnegan said in the most adorable way, "We should go Ed."

"Ogh come on. I started to like being here now." He said, sinking himself into the sofa.

A knock on the door snapped the three of them to see the door, and someone's head peered inside, revealing Iris flushed face as she tried to catch where the figure she was looking, "I'm sorry, am I disturbing you all?"

"No no, not at all. Please come in Iris." Edmund said as he walked up to Iris and helped her sit on one of the sofas across Finnegan.

Peter just shook his head, grinning widely as he watched what his brother was doing. He had to admit his brother was lovestruck.

Ever since Edmund told him everything about what happened to his 'failed date,' he pitied him. But he was glad to see that even though it failed, Iris and Edmund seemed getting along as friends. Peter still hoped they were more as friends though. Just in the back of his head he just knew that someday no one and nothing could stop the pair from deciding to be together.

"What are you doing here?" Edmund asked as Iris sat.

"Why, can't I be here?" she teased him and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not saying you can't be here, but what are you doing here?"

"King Peter asked me to." She answered innocently.

Edmund turned to his brother with his mouth formed a gap, "You asked her to come here?"

"I'm just going to give her some documents of her father's that he left behind before he went home. I'm glad you are still here so that I can just give it to you Iris," Peter stood up and walked towards her, "Give it to your father, can you?"

"Of course." She accepted the documents.

"You are smiling." Edmund suddenly said with a big grin on his lips.

Raising her eyebrow, she chuckled, "Yes, I am smiling." She said like it was an obvious fact.

"Why are you smiling?" Edmund asked her suspiciously yet teasing her at the same time.

"B-because I want to?" she blushed.

"I know that your birthday is coming soon! HA!" Edmund said and everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Why are you keep on discussing my birthday for God's sake Ed." She said shaking her head.

"Maybe because we," Edmund pointed at Peter, Finnegan, and himself, "Are going to spoil your best day of the year."

Iris' eyes widen and she squawked, "No way! I'm not going to let you all do that to me!"

"Well, we'll see. Right Pete?" he turned to his brother who was sipping his tea.

"True that. You gotta lose the grip Iris. You've been busy and look so tired these days. We are going to give you something special." Peter said.

"You guys are so sweet, thank you so much." She said happily.

"You better thank me that way my lady," Edmund joked, "By the way do you need a ride home?"

"No. It's okay I can walk home alone. Really Ed, you have to stop offering me a ride. I work for you."

"Psh, nonsense Iris," he waved a hand, "I like doing that."

Iris' cheeks were heating up as Edmund said that. She couldn't believe he could manage to get that flirtatious in front of his own brother for God's sake what's gotten into him!

What she could hear was that Peter was chuckling and a sound of Edmund hissed, 'Ouch, that hurt!' because Finnegan was pinching him all over his body from flirting with Iris in front of him and she just shook her head and kept her head down, hiding her tomato cheeks.

**VVVVVV**

Looking at the fireplace with by force she whined to her mom to turn on, Sara sat down with a few small pillows and a pink blanket wrapped her tiny body in front of the fireplace. Caris didn't want to turn on the furnace before but because Sara was whining about it non-stop, Caris felt invincible and finally turned it on.

Emma just came by that morning and brought some food for lunch with the White sisters. They were alone at home, while Adrian, Mrs. White, and everyone was out for work. At least, that's what Caris told her only innocent but chatty sister.

Caris was eating her cereal silently on the counter of the kitchen when Emma walked in dropping her belonging on one of the counters looking upset. Emma gobbled down a toast she picked up near Caris. The blonde girl looked like she had just rolled out of bed, with her curly hair sticking out in thousand different directions.

"What happened to you?" Caris asked playing with her spoon.

"You can't tell, can you?" Emma replied letting out a big sigh and sat on one of the chairs, "I met the most conceited person who lives in this bloodly country!"

"You met who?" Iris walked into the kitchen after giving Sara some strawberries. She loved Strawberries.

"Hi Iris. Shouldn't you just ask about how I've been doing?" Emma said sarcastically.

Iris chuckled and put a bowl of strawberries on the table in front of Emma, "You are not in your best moods. What's wrong?"

"I crashed into someone. At least I thought _he_ crashed into me," she started with a loud groan, making Iris and Caris laugh, "Seriously guys!"

"Then what did he do?" Caris asked.

"He blamed me," she scoffed, "He blamed me! What a gentlemen he was! He should have been apologized to me, not thrown bombs of dirty words at me."

"So you apologized?" Caris got more interested, after swallowed the last spoon of her cereal she gave Emma a weary look and walked towards her.

"Well, what he did only draw more attention so I just walked away. He made me drop our lunch!" she pointed at the basket she brought earlier and she was right. The jam jar broke into two, the breads were full of dirt, and the napkins she brought along were dirty too. And some other snacks just scattered everywhere in the basket.

"Did you know him though?"

"Nope. I swear if I ever meet him again I'll punch him in the eye and give him a forever mark." She cursed making Iris and Caris laugh.

"That is a big step for a stranger." Iris commented.

"You look like a mess." Caris said.

"Seriously? You are telling me that in the middle of this conversation?"

"You are addressing to me or Iris?" Caris asked as she grabbed her bowl and brought it to the sink.

"You of course." Emma growled at her.

"Maybe you were right for apologizing, after all you crashed into him." Iris said.

"I didn't have to! Iris, he was running and he didn't see me then it was clear that he crashed into me. He didn't want to admit that. What a stubborn devil! He even said my hair looked like a spider net. Like his hair was any good. Dah." Emma cursed along her talk and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"But maybe he was right. You know, about your hair." Caris teased and Iris chuckled.

Emma's eyes flashed dangerously and she stood up abruptly, "No it is not!" she hissed sounded so pissed. Caris shrugged and Emma stomped towards the living room.

"You have the weirdest friend I've ever met." Caris said as she hurried to Iris side.

"But she is the best so far." She said as she swallowed her strawberry.

Caris laughed fixing her hair, "You know you should get those strawberries ready. You know how grumpy she will be if she doesn't get her strawberry juice in less than five seconds." Caris said to Iris rolling her eyes.

"God, did you eat too many strawberries when you were pregnant?" Iris teased her.

"Tons of it." Caris let out a groan and Iris laugh.

"Iris.." Emma walked into the room again, this time her face was not look all grumpy but instead she was chewing her bottom lip from smiling too wide.

"Maybe she should have punched the guy so she could stop whining about it." Caris said with her left hand on her hip.

"No," she said awkwardly scratching the back of her neck, "King Edmund is here." The words flew out of her mouth sounded more like a question than a statement.

But it was true, as she finished talking Edmund's figure was walking behind Emma. He looked casual and he was smiling all the time.

"Good morning." He greeted the girls in front of him.

Iris swallowed a big lump. She didn't expect he would come by here. She didn't know either. Not that she didn't like it if he so suddenly stood in front of her door house, but at least he could have told her yesterday he was coming by.

"Edmund!" Iris said.

"You don't seem happy to see me." Edmund teased her as he walked towards her.

"Do I? Hmm," she said playfully, rubbing her chin, "Well at least you could have told me you were coming."

"It's a… surprise?" he shrugged and grabbed a strawberry from the bowl in front of Iris, "Hi Caris." Edmund greeted the blonde White.

"King Edmund." she curtsied.

"Please, no formalities when people aren't looking. That's not my style." Edmund said earning a chuckle from Iris.

"Caris! Let's go get Sara more blankets!" Emma hurried to Caris' side and took her arm by force.

"Blankets? What about it-"

"Shh!" Emma hissed and gave a wide smile, like a really wide one, to Edmund and Iris, "Will you excuse us." She said and Caris just stared at her and Iris back and forth, quirking her brow as they went upstairs.

"So, that was weird." Edmund said to Iris and smiled as he caught her smiling and he thought maybe at him, "What?"

"You are getting weirder and weirder everyday, you know that?"

"Psh. I know. But then again you'll like me even more."

"Keep dreaming." She tossed a napkin at him.

"What are you doing today? You know, it's weekend, you're not working."

"Hmm, I don't know." She answered innocently getting ready to make Sara's strawberry juice. Truth to be told, she was sort of bored that she didn't do anything on the weekends. Usually she helped her mother at the bakery but today everyone was telling her to just stay at house with Caris and Sara. It bored the hell out of her but hey Emma was here so it was kind of fun in the end. Then again Edmund showed up which was getting more interesting.

"Well, I'm bored and want to do something." He grabbed another strawberry from the bowl but instead of eating it he played with it.

"Well, does the Just king want to buy me some ice cream?" Iris spun around, teasing him a bit. She was in fact craving for ice cream.

"I can handle that." He ate the strawberry in his hand and straightened up, "But I don't know if I like you enough to buy you a bunch of it." He joked acting like if he ever buys her some it would be painful for him.

"Well, you can either buy me one but I won't make you any cookies for night snack." She shrugged, knowing Edmund couldn't live without her chocolate cookies for night snack everyday.

"Ice cream it is!" Edmund hurried to Iris' side and helping her out with the strawberry juice, "Is it for you?"

"No, it's for Sara. She loves strawberry juice so much. She loves everything with strawberry in it."

"Oh, I can tell from that bowl full of strawberries I just ate."

"You ate those?" Iris said and chuckled.

"Just three. But it's good, no wonder why she loves it so much," he turned his head to the door and noticed no one was making any noise except the both of them, "I think Sara is sleeping. I'll check on her." He offered.

Iris nodded and took a glass and poured the juice into it, "I'll be right there in a second." She said to him and making sure he was not there anymore, so she could rub the back of her neck. It shuddered badly as she could feel his presence near him. They were so close and her heart was beating rapidly. God, she knew every time she was close to him that she was going to feel like this. She didn't hate it. But she didn't want to say she like it either. Because what she had said to him a while ago about them stepping into a bigger decision won't work out. It was stupid actually to say that. She regretted it so much now as her feelings, no doubt, grew bigger for him.

She didn't know if Edmund felt the same though, but she just hoped no one knew about her feelings.

"Hello cutey," Edmund teased her as she walked into the living room bringing a tray of three strawberry juices. She thought Edmund would like it, "It took you long."

"Edmund, it was less than five minutes. Give me some credit for it." Iris joked.

"Nah, I'll think about it," he exaggerated his tone and turned at Sara who was sleeping so peacefully, "She is sleeping, Iris." He hissed softly at her.

"You don't want to wake her up if that's so." Iris said. It's true. Don't ever wake a seven year old kid when she is sleeping, you'll regret it for the rest of the day.

"Okay then. Do you still want to grab some ice cream? I just thought Sara would love to come too but it seems she's not in a time for that."

"Sure. I'll tell Emma and Caris first." She said and stood up but before she could take another step forward, Emma burst into the living room all bubbly shocking her and Edmund. Well, Edmund just laughed it out.

"You both can go! I'll have my lunch with Caris and Sara!" she said suddenly.

"Shh, you're going to wake Sara up!" Caris said as she walked by Emma's side.

"Okay.." Iris let out a small laugh and shook her head, "I'll be home soon." Iris' eyes turned suspicious, "Are you guys have been eavesdropping?"

Edmund just laughed even louder. Emma and Caris blushed, and it looked as red as tomato. Emma was far worse.

**VVVVVV**

"Thank you." Iris said to the faun who gave her the ice cream. She enjoyed it so much just like a five year old would enjoy the tree scoops of ice cream Edmund just bought her.

"Keep the change." Iris heard from distance as Edmund hurried to her side.

"How kind of you King Edmund." Iris said with a gentle mocking and then started to lick her chocolate ice cream. That ice cream was huge in Edmund's opinion. He wondered how Iris could finish it all.

"I'm always kind to everyone. Duh." Edmund answered in a 'duh' tone and then started to enjoy his own. It was only two scoops for him. He just shrugged it off.

They were chatting around the lake park and Edmund was glad he came by to her house. The White family was going to throw a surprise for her birthday party in a few more days and everyone was busy to prepare for the party in Cair Paravel. With Susan's help, I bet everything will get sorted out before Edmund knows it. He remembered exactly the other night when Iris was already fell asleep and everyone was gathering in Peter's office to discuss it all. It was like playing hide and seek really, but the difference was that Iris was asleep, far away in her bedroom. Stupid really.

But anyways everyone chose him to do this. So he didn't mind. Spending a full day with Iris out of Cair Paravel was fun for him.

But damn he couldn't bring Finnegan along because he was too excited playing with the balloons.

His job in this case was of course turning her full attention to him all day long so that she wouldn't wonder about what everyone else was doing. What she knew was that everyone was busy working, where in fact they were busy getting her surprise prepared.

When she was finished with her ice cream, Edmund jumped away from her as if he thought Iris would pull some trick.

"That was fast!" he confessed, but still half of his tone was a mocking one.

Iris rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to pretend I don't like it and eating it slowly. Where is the fun in that?"

"You really were craving for it."

"Whatever, I told you I am craving for it since yesterday," she shrugged, "But thanks for that one. It was great!"

"You're welcome. I always enjoy seeing you getting fat." Edmund joked and Iris' eyes widen.

"I am not!"

"You eat a lot these days, Iris. I've been watching you alright."

Iris grimaced at the idea of her getting fat. No, she couldn't get fat, "No, I'm not fat."

"Your cheeks are getting chubby," Edmund lied, biting his lip for not laughing or else she'd know, "And your body curves aren't look the same from last I saw it. Hmm." He lied. Her body was the sexiest he had ever seen from a girl before. Her curves were perfect.

"No I'm not! Edmund, stop it, it's creepy!" she slapped him on the arm and he laughed.

"Alright alright I'm just joking, you're not!"

"Ugh, I hate you." She glared at him with her arms over her chest, "You definitely are lying. I am getting fat, am I not? I have to stop stumbling my feet at the kitchen," she sighed, "Anyways, you'll hate me if I ever turn fat."

Edmund feigned a look of hurt and shock, his jaw dropping open, "What? No no I would _never_ hate you for-" but then it disappeared, his face turned into another expression and he smirked, "Alright. Maybe I would. I think we are finally starting to understand each other here."

"No you wouldn't!" she pouted in the most adorable way under the sunlight, and her cheeks were heating up.

"Let's see then." Edmund still playing around, walking forward leaving Iris behind. She tried to catch up and Edmund just chuckled silently.

"Edmund, wait for me!" she said, struggling to find where he was.

Edmund chuckled, feeling defeated by her cuteness he reached for her hand. As soon as his warm skin caught that soft hand, he blushed. He. Blushed. Edmund Pevensie was actually blushing over a girl. Wow, that was so new for him. He could see that Iris was blushing too and he just smiled. How he just wanted to take her everyday in his hands as a couple. Not friends. He still had that burning feeling of wanting her all for himself. A unique and bubbly girl, somewhat too polite to everyone which he sometimes really hated. The girl he knew, he had fallen for. Just he didn't know for how long he would keep acting up like he was okay with it. With seeing her everyday around and not admitting that burning feeling of kissing those beautiful soft pink lips he had once tasted.

God, how he wish he could kiss her again.

A pinch on his cheek snapped him back to reality and he yelped, "Ouch! Iris that hurt!"

"You weren't listening to me."

"Oh, you talked?" he teased, earning a slap on the arm from her, "Stop hurting me! Don't be such a girl alright I want my Iris back."

"I think I'm a girl twenty four-seven," she crunched up her brow.

"Right, how could I forgot." Edmund said dramatically, and Iris just rolled her eyes.

"Hmmm… Your Iris?" she blushed slightly but kept it casual, "Your innocent lovely Iris? Aww, I'm still here."

"Yes, that Iris. Now you are meany as _hell_."

"No I am not! Don't be so mellow dramatic, I am not. I'm still here. You know you can't expect someone to be good for the rest of their lives, no one is perfect."

Well, you are perfect to me, he thought in the back of his head.

Slowly he took a step forward to her, tucked a small hair behind her ear. His heart by then was beating rapidly. The touch of his skin against her ear sent chills throughout his body, and he could see she was blushing uncontrollably. Ugh, was it how it felt like? To be in love? To have that someone you love being so close to you? Speechless, yes that was what described him the most at the moment.

Edmund chuckled at her heated face and shook his head lightly, and then he slowly bent down to her ear and whispered, "Cute."

Iris' eyes widen in embarrassment and started slapping him by the arm hard that he groaned so loud, and drew much attention from their surroundings, "Don't. Call. Me. That. Again!" she said.

Edmund couldn't help but laugh, holding onto his stomach and he swore he dropped a tear, "You are so funny! I love teasing you."

"Ugh! I can't handle you!" she groaned in frustration, her face was still as flushed as ever.

"Well, I can." He said. His eyes were twinkling in amusement as he wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her forward, "Come on, everyone is watching us." He whispered in her ear.

She could bet a thousand pennies that her face was brighter than a tomato as he lead her forward, hearing murmurs of people around. Yet, she couldn't quite catch what they were saying.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" he suddenly asked, making her head snapped up at him.

"Uh, hm.. I don't know. Why are you asking?

"Just want to know what my little Iris wants." He teased her. She rolled her eyes. God, yes she was smaller than him. He was a deal of tall man but she hated it when he brought it up. Little was another word of saying that. Anyways, she just shrugged it off this time, realizing that earlier everyone's attention was on them.

"I don't want anything honestly, I just want to live longer." She scoffed.

"If I could give that to you, I would."

"Never mind Ed, I'm just kidding," she chuckled and let out a sigh, "Every year I always asked for the same thing, but as I grew up I knew that the wish is just stupid." There was a pang of sadness in her tone. He pursed his lips, so careful of choosing the right words next.

"What is it? That wish."

"To get my sight back." She said innocently with a huge smile on, like it was something that will going to happen to her.

He couldn't help but felt guilty as she said it. He didn't know why, he wasn't the cause of her lost sight. But remembering the days where they were together, the conversations they had, she always gave that hint that she was sad of her presence. Sad that she couldn't see, like the others. He knew. Long enough for him to understand what it meant for her if she ever gets her sight back.

"To get your sight back? Just that?" he said, his tone was almost too serious for her to catch that she only could raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just it. I mean, I know it's not going to happen anyways so I'm going to stop wishing for it."

"Have it ever occurred to you that maybe your father has some kind of medicine that will heal it? Your father is a doctor after all. Is there any kind of medicine for it?" he asked.

"The very first day we figured I'm blind, they were asking my father if there was any," she kept her head down and shook it, "But he said no. He went for a search to every country, visited so many places, even dark ones, just to find if there was any kind of medicine that would help me out. But found none." It sounded ironic in his ears of course, as words after words blurting out of her mouth. It echoed his ears so well that he pitied her. He pitied the love of his life for suffering like this.

She didn't deserve this. She deserved so much more than this.

"I-I'm sorry.." he mumbled, but loud enough for her to hear and she just smiled. So sincere that Edmund got confused. It was supposed to break her heart wasn't it? That he brought up this conversation?

"You don't have to apologize, you didn't do anything silly." She smacked his arm slightly. He just managed a smile and rubbing the spot.

"So, that is your wish?"

"Yup. The only wish that would never get answered." She managed a small laugh, but he knew she was torn inside.

There was a silence, a long one. Edmund was thinking thoughtfully, figuring something out. When she said it all, something hit his head. Mr. White hadn't looked at one place. Only one. He missed it. He shook his head and found the idea amazing that he was almost trembling when he was about to speak to her, trembling over excitement.

Finally, maybe he could answer that wish. He could.

"Hey Iris," he spoke up lightly, a small grin tugging around his lips, "Do you believe in Santa?"

Looking confused, she raised her eyebrow, "I don't know. Maybe yes, I mean Sara always gets presents that she wants under the Christmas tree every year. But I knew it were all from our family, including me of course," she chuckled, "Why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering maybe this year he'll come sooner for you."

REVIEW REVIEWW


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I had a test for my transfer to another school but I think I don't get in.. I don't know I'm such a pessimistic. Anyways hope you like this chap and I'm doing on the 14 one. What do you think so far on this story? Any ideas? Leave it on the reviews? And THANK YOU so much for the loyal readers out there. Thank you so much for all the good reviews, I'm so happy you all love my story and find it funny :') Besides doing this one I'm also kind of doing another story, a Narnia one too but just different.. After this story's finished you'll see.**

**And thanks to Laura for helping me this far!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

He had never been very good at keeping a secret around his siblings. He knew sooner or later they would find him being all weird and awkward around them. He always does that every time he wanted something from them. He frowned and gripped his arm tighter, ignoring the fact that he and his siblings were now gathering at Peter's bedroom. Chattering like usual, everyone was all laughing at what Lucy was saying. Except him.

"Edmund." Susan called his name again for the third time, watching him closely like a bird and its prey. Edmund swallowed and turned to look at her nervously.

"What Susan?" he licked his bottom lip, rubbing the back of his head nervously still avoiding eye contact with Peter or Lucy who by then had stopped talking and gave them their full attention to him.

"You have been silent since you walked in."

"So? You haven't seen a silent Edmund before?"

"I have seen a moody one. Everyday."

Edmund scoffed, "So much for being my favorite, Su."

"Yes Ed, what's wrong? You don't look that good, are you sick?" Lucy, being the softest one asked with concern written all over her face.

He inwardly groaned and sighed. His brown eyes finally met Lucy's and he leaned forward, playing with his fingers nervously as if he was afraid if the words that would come out of his mouth would turn out bad in her ears, well, their ears, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Me?" Lucy asked as her eyes darted from Peter to Susan, and then to Edmund again, "You are asking me for a favor?"

"Yes," he ran a hand through his hair, "This might sound stupid but I need it so desperately."

"What is it?"

"Your cordial can cure almost every illness right?" he gave her a weary look before she raises her eyebrow.

"Yes, I mean, I think so. Why are you asking this?"

Edmund took a deep breath and watched as Lucy shifted on her seat, making him more nervous as he was about to ask for the favor, "Can… Can it cure a blind person? To get their sight back?"

The room was filled with silence. Even sounds of Susan's tapping feet was loud enough in the middle of the awkwardness that he had caused.

Great. Was it just great? He just asked a wonderful question and all of sudden the world seems to stop rotating.

"W-why are you asking this?" Peter, who had been so silent for the last few moments finally spoke up. Edmund swore his forehead was getting sweaty, and his heart was thumping faster. Why was he so nervous for asking this? Maybe because he was afraid that if he asks to borrow Lucy's cordial for one night to cure Iris before her birthday tomorrow, she won't give it to him that easily. But they were siblings, weren't they? Siblings had to help each other. It wasn't like he was going to use it for something bad, really. Merely helping someone.

"Just answer the damn question." Edmund said frustration. He just wanted to make it quick. He was going to change someone's life upside down if it works for God's sake. He hated all the nervous and shock faces and tons of questions their siblings were bombing him with.

"It's supposed to cure almost all illness.. I don't know if it does that."

"Can I give it a try?"

Lucy's eyes widen, "What?!"

"Are you saying you're going to give a drop to Iris to prove your theory?" Susan asked in a same shock tone as Lucy's.

"How do you know it's for Iris anyways?"

"She is the only girl that we've probably known who's blind after all." Susan replied.

Edmund sighed and just turned his head to Lucy again, "Lucy.." a tone of beg was shown clearly from him.

Lucy sighed, she looked confused and worried all mixed up, taking glances at Peter she just curled her lips, "We can try.."

Edmund's eyes lit up at her words like he was given a huge lollipop out of the candy store, "So if we give her a drop it will cure her eyes?"

"I'm not saying it will!" Lucy's tone was raising, "Don't get your hopes too high Ed. I don't know if it will work that way-"

"But at least we can give it a try. It's her birthday tomorrow and it's almost nine. Three more hours as matter of fact before her birthday. Lucy, I want to give her the most special gift she will ever receive in her entire life. I figured yesterday about the cordial and it hit me."

"So what do you want to do then? Isn't it too late to even give her a drop? I mean, come on Ed you know Iris. She wouldn't want this. Especially knowing you're giving it to her, and it's from Lucy's cordial!" Peter said.

"Don't you think it's not clear enough?" Edmund said sarcastically and Peter rolled his eyes, "I know she would just reject it anyways if I tell her I'm going to do this. She wouldn't want to taste a drop, even more seeing me carrying a bottle of it in her face will make her slap me!"

Lucy laughed, "So what do you want then? She'll hate you if she knows you are going to cure her with my cordial. She wouldn't want it, you know her well Ed. Iris is like, the nicest person I've ever met. She wouldn't want to receive any gift from us, from you especially. She is just too down to earth-"

"And naïve." Edmund cut off.

"Yes, and naïve." Lucy muttered and bit her lower lip.

"I'm going tonight. Whether you like it or not." Edmund's eyes snapped at Peter and Edmund grinned, knowing his brother wouldn't allow that.

"You are such a love struck puppy, you know that?" Peter said shaking his head.

"This is the first time I've ever fallen for someone.." Edmund said quietly, not really wanting his sisters hearing it all. It sounded very… chick.

"Go then." Lucy said, smiling at him. Slowly giving him her cordial from the belt around her waist.

Edmund's eyes widen, his mouth forming a gap. He couldn't believe a simple ask like this would lead him to….. This. They approved. Lucy approved. She was actually giving him the cordial even for just a night! He couldn't believe it. He thought she would reject, she would never give him the cordial. He was about to give his plan B into action if she did though: sneaking into her room before midnight and steal that cordial and rush out to Iris' house. Of course with guilt rushing throughout his body.

"A-are you serious?" Edmund asked, trembling as his hands reached for the cordial, taking it slowly in his hands.

"Of course Ed. You want to change someone's life for the better."

"And.. Pete?" Edmund's head turned to Peter who was eyeing him so intently, almost like glaring at him but Edmund just showed an innocent smile like he had done nothing wrong. Well, he hadn't.

"What?" Peter replied flatly.

"You are saying yes to this right?" he asked in a singsong tone.

"If Lucy says yes then I can't do anything." He tossed his hands up earning a slap on the arm from Lucy, "God, my little sister has muscles!" everyone just laughed, "God, I can't believe you're doing this. You are a crazy kid."

"I know. I'm turning crazy!" he said nervously, but laughing. It was… amazing. Knowing before midnight he will drop it into her mouth and the next morning she would wake up realizing that she can see again..

The thought gave him a shiver.

"Do you think it will work?" Susan asked, "I mean, what are you doing with it? Sneaking into her room in the middle of the night and just drop a drop into her mouth while she is sleeping?"

Edmund smirked as he stood up, holding the cordial very carefully in his big hand, "You read me so well."

**VVVVVV**

Combing her long hair smoothly, she sat on the chair in front of her dresser table. Wearing her night robe, she was smiling like a crazy lover girl. Tomorrow was going to be great. She will turn eighteen and it was just so great for her. She couldn't wait waking up in the morning and just find her whole family downstairs, holding a big cake for her and sing her a happy birthday song like they always do for her birthday. She shook her head, she was thinking like a five year old all of sudden over a birthday. Well, over _her_ birthday.

Her mind went through memories of her amazingly shocking days while she was seventeen. It hit to the point where Edmund was there, lurking at every spot in her brain. Suddenly he was everywhere. Suddenly, he was the only one she mostly thought of these days. She hugged herself tighter, silly to think now she had met Edmund and everything changed. He lit up her life more, honestly. Like, her dull days now became so… bright. Even though her eyes only could see darkness but whenever he was around it was like there was a light. She could see a light, and that thought gave her tingles in her stomach. Love was making her crazy.

She thought, will Edmund wish her a happy birthday tomorrow? Of course, he was bragging about it for days! She chuckled, Edmund was like the complete opposite of her. This childish and flirtatious guy she had ever met. But she liked him that way, even though sometimes it hurt when she wondered about where her relationship with him is going to end. She knew they were just friends. The guts of asking him to be more than friends was beyond reach. She couldn't. She should stop thinking about it.

Maybe Edmund was enough just being her crush. That's all.

Suddenly, she heard her window was making a noise. Making a noise? She scrunched up her brows and heard another noise again. A rock was being thrown at her bedroom window. It was hit by, sounded like tiny rocks, a few times. Someone was throwing tiny rocks at her window.

She slowly taking careful steps towards the window and opened it up. Suddenly there was no rocks being thrown up again. She heard someone hissing from downstairs, and she raised her eyebrow. It was almost eleven and everyone was asleep by then!

"Ssst! Iris! Over here!" a familiar voice hissed at her. She smiled, knowing whose voice was it but then shook her head as it came to the realization.

"What are you doing?!" her tone was clear full of panic. Come on. Edmund was being crazy again and now he decided to came over in the middle of the night when everyone was probably had fallen asleep, dammit that boy for giving her migraines!

"Sneaking out." He hissed, loud enough for her to hear it.

She smirked under the shadows of night, "Having the guts sneaking out in the middle of the night, don't you, my king?" her tone was more of a soft teasing and Edmund rolled her eyes.

"So much for the greeting there," he said in annoyance, "Can I go up there? Emergency, urgent!"

"Go up here? Y-you can't!" she got panicked suddenly and chewing her bottom lip in irritation. What was he doing here? Like there was nothing even more worth to do at his own house? His castle? What did he like so much from her house anyways that he kept on coming back so often? "What are you going to use to go up here? You better go before someone sees you! You'll get us into trouble!" she said, getting a lot more confused by the situation. After a while of no reply, she then suddenly pushed backwards when Edmund finally managed going up, she didn't know with what, and then landed on her bedroom floor carefully, "What are you doing!" she hissed.

"Seeing you." He answered calmly like he wasn't doing anything beyond ridiculous and Iris by then was running her hands through her hair like crazy.

"You can't be here! What will people say if they see you here? It's inappropriate! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Slow down, don't be that scared ok! I already told Peter I was coming here. I didn't sneak out. How bad you think I am as a king?" he scoffed.

"Bad enough to have probably dropped his brain along the way." She mumbled and carefully taking steps to her bed and sat down there.

"I just wanted to say hello." He said so innocently, a smirk playing on his lips.

It was ridiculous really, for her and Edmund to always tease each other. Now that they were getting along as friends they couldn't help but just do it. Even though she knew Edmund is her king but Edmund seemed to not mind. Maybe he was like someone she could play around with like this, beside Caris of course. She was always teasing and mocking Caris, as well as her. But they were still close, like pretty close. It was no different for Edmund and her. He was a fun person, one of the most things why she could stick around this long, remembering that they had kissed before and it turned out pretty bad. She was all confused how they had gotten into this kind of situation, a friendship she had never had before. It was amazing.

"God, you are a stupid little brat!" she said as she flung her hands up in frustration. Edmund sighed, taking steps towards her and sat down beside her on the edge of the bed.

"Did I scare you?" he asked chuckling and sounded not guilty for almost giving her a heart attack.

"Damn you _are_ doing it well." She replied sarcastically.

Edmund burst out laughing uncontrollably holding onto his stomach and Iris soon enough found his mouth, covering it with her hand so he could stop, "You idiot, people will hear you!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He said taking her hand off his mouth and she blushed at the touch of his skin and snapped her hand away from him, still feeling so angry at him for sneaking into her bedroom at night. What a king she got there.

"Edmund, seriously! You are scaring me what are you doing here?"

"I…" he trailed off.

"Well?"

"I… don't know. God dammit I didn't prepare for this question." He mumbled to himself but loud enough for Iris to hear. She quirked her brow and shook her head.

"Hmm, I smell something wrong here." She crossed her arms over her chest like she was going to interrogate him. Of course she will! It was too weird that he sneaked into her room in the middle of the night like he had nothing to do in his life. She should shove the boy some quality brain into his big head.

"Can I just say I miss you so much and I just want to talk to you? I promise I'll go before midnight."

Iris was silent. Before midnight? Why don't just stay after it? He could wish her a happy birthday, and he would be the first person to say it if he stays much longer. There was a feeling of regret when he said he would go before midnight. Did he forget that by the time the clock hits midnight then it's her birthday?

She pursed her lips not wanting her voice to crack over sadness, "Now, that's good." She laughed and then they were having a long talk.

She listened to him went off about his family, about how Peter's always been the stubborn one. She sat on the bed, curling her feet to her chest chuckling by every word as they spoke enthusiastically. He told her about his adventure in the foreign country and so much more. And he was crazy enough to mention about Clara.

Or was it Tara?

Naturally Iris was horrified to hear that, a little spark of jealousy tingling in her chest as he mentioned a girl's name, "Who is Tara?"

"Oh, she is just some girl from Archenland. She is a daughter of Duke…. God this is stupid. I don't even remember who her father is." He said as if he totally forgot but sounded more like a gentle mocking. He didn't seem to like the girl much, "Anyways if I ever meet her again, I beg you to hide me."

"What? Why?" Iris laughed.

"She is like obsessed with me or some sort. Every time she pays a visit to Cair Paravel all she does is tail me around! The whole of Cair Paravel knows that. It becomes a joke for me, Lucy, Peter, and Susan though. You don't want to go near her, like ever."

"Edmund Pevensie!" she was reminded of Emma when he said that, "I hope you knocked her out with the heaviest book in the world so that she can have a little normal thoughts!"

VVVVVV

"So.." he trailed off. Didn't know what to say before he left. Or that was what she'd thought.

"So…"

"I'll see you….. tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow then." She pursed her lips, her face shown a look of disappointment that he couldn't explain why.

"Thank you for letting me in." he joked.

She laughed, "I'll just send you off the next time."

"No! I love being here." He squawked like a baby.

She blushed and then cleared her throat, "Ed, you should go before anyone sees you."

"Oh right," he bit his lower lip, "Good night Iris. Have a nice sleep." He started to open up the window. The night breeze flew inside, blowing the curtains and hit Iris' face. It was cold outside, Edmund thought how could he survive going home to Cair Paravel and not freeze to death. Philip probably had turned into a stone by now.

"Good night Ed." She said. He closed the window down with a loud _thud_, making her think probably he was out of her bedroom now while in fact he was still there, tiptoeing himself to the corner of the room, sinking into the shadows of night.

He saw her sighed, and then rubbing her eyes. She looked tired. And disappointed. He didn't know why her face shown so much disappointment. He felt guilty for disturbing her earlier. He should had just burst into the room and given her a drop when she's asleep but that couldn't explain the theory of how could he would open the window when it's locked from inside.

Really, it was nice talking to her without anybody around. Tonight he could feel her being herself again. She always been after they got a long really well. Even though when he first showed up she was panicked but after talking for a while it sort of fun in the end. He always had a good time with her anyways, her presence made him couldn't stop smiling.

He yawned and ruffled his hair. He was waiting to Iris fall asleep. Like, really asleep so that he could make a move. So far he was sitting on the corner of her room like an idiot just watching her fall asleep. She was twisting to the side, shifting her position and tugged under the sheet deeper. She didn't look comfortable at the moment. God he was about to fall asleep. But he couldn't. He couldn't fall asleep there.

After a long wait, he made sure she was really asleep. By then, he stood up carefully, taking steps to her bedroom and peered to see her face. Her back was facing him and he saw her breathing normally. Well, she seemed to had drown in her dreams.

He did what he wanted to do. He took out the cordial from his pocket, sighing in relief that it was still there. Thought it slipped off when he climbed up to her window. If he didn't take care of it carefully, Lucy could chop him off to pieces. He wouldn't want that!

When he was about to step closer to her bed, he didn't see his steps carefully and stepped on somewhat like a pebble.

"Bloody hell!" he hissed uncontrollably holding his foot. He was making a deal of a noise and he heard her mumbled something. She rolled to the right so her face was facing him now that he was squatting on the floor, being as still as a statue and eyes widen in shock. Luckily, she was still asleep. Her eyes were closed. Maybe she was mumbling over a dream. He swept off the sweat on his forehead and sighed in relief. He would be dead meat if she woke up.

He stood up very carefully this time letting out the breath he had been holding, not wanting to make any noise. And then he opened up the bottle, "I hope it works." And then there he was, dropping a drop of the cordial into the gap of her mouth. Reflecting on it, she mumbled and licked her bottom lip. Edmund smiled as how adorable she looked when she was sleeping. It was a bit creepy though watching her sleeping like that when she had no idea he was there, it was like stalking her, "I'm not a stalker." He mumbled to himself as the thought crossed his mind.

He sighed. As his job for the day had done. He had nothing to do anymore. It was getting darker, he couldn't see anything in the outside. The clock showed it was midnight and he shuddered. He couldn't believe he could stay until midnight here.

He bent down, hovering his face on the top of hers and kissed her forehead lightly. The touch of his lips against her skin gave him chills throughout his body. His stomach was flipping uncontrollably, "Happy birthday, may Aslan always bless you." He whispered, stroking the spot where he just kissed her. "I-I love you."

Slowly making his steps to the window, he opened it carefully. He disappeared into the darkness but not before turning his head to look one more time at the figure he loved.

VVVVVV

The birds chirped outside woke her up in annoyance. She groaned. She just wanted some more sleep. When Edmund came last night she was actually about to go to sleep and was very tired. But she couldn't just tell him to go home. Besides, she liked it that he came over, even though in the most crazy way she could have ever expected.

Rubbing her eyes she chuckled. Okay, Edmund was like her knight in shining armor. In the least creepiest way she found what happened the other night was quite romantic. But when he talked about that Clara girl.. or was it Tara? Whatever. She hated it. There was a spark of jealousy and she just wanted to slap that Clara or Tara girl if she ever met her anyways. What's with her and her thing of tailing him around? That girl knew well Edmund didn't like her, at least she could have just back off and find some other guy who would pay attention.

And why Edmund was telling her that anyways? He wanted to make her jealous? Psh. Psh. Like, he would ever get that.

Okay maybe.

She was actually jealous. She never thought Edmund would have an… obsessed fan? All along what she knew was that yes Edmund had fans all over the world. Girls here and there were trying so hard to get his attention to them. No different when it comes to Peter. The both of them were like the mascots of Narnia honestly. They were famous for being too charming and too handsome and just too gorgeous. She wish she could see their faces so that she could figure out whether she would turn into one of those girls or not. Well, they didn't exactly go crazy over two kings for no reason.

Her eyes finally snapped open at exactly 7 o'clock. Hmm… too early. And the first thing that came to her mind was: milk.

She had a tendency of cravings for milk and biscuits in the morning when she wakes up too early. Usually she'll wake up at least at 8 and start to make a sandwich or toast but when she happens to wake up earlier, those two things are her favorite. And this was just one of those mornings. She yawned and rolled out of bed, trying her hardest to feel her way through the dresser table to find a hair tie so that she could tie her wild up into a ponytail since she was just too lazy to tame her hair in the morning like this with a simple comb. Her eyes were still shut when she was walking to the dresser table, yawning over and over again over the fatigue. She wanted to go to sleep again…

She opened her eyes and saw the black hair tie and took it. Carefully making a messy ponytail with it. "So much for being a girl." She muttered.

And then it hit her.

Saw?

She saw the back hair tie?

Wait a second how could she know it was black? She usually just grab it without thinking, knowing it was a simple hair tie she was taking. Her eyes widen over the realization and she looked at the mirror in front of her. Her hands were all over her face. Her pale face.

She could see… herself?

It was her? On the mirror? The reflection of her?

She was beautiful. And then she smiled.

"I- I can't believe this…" she trailed off. She looked around. She saw a simple square room which happened to be her bedroom. She saw a single sized unmade bed with a teddy bear sat on the head of the bed. Two night tables on each side. A white closet in the corner of the room. And then a small window. It was open, and the morning breeze was coming inside, blowing the curtains to thousand directions. And the morning light hit her face and she squinted her eyes, reacting to the light that shone so bright. She wasn't used at seeing a light as what she had always been seeing was always darkness. Pitch black darkness.

And then she looked at the mirror again and studied her face. Her face wasn't exactly round like she had imagined all along. Her eyelashes were curved. Her teeth were white. Her hair was long and brown… and shiny. Her eyes were…. Blue. Ocean blue. She could finally see it all!

"I can see?" she asked to herself in disbelief. A wide smile spread across her face. She had never had that kind of smile before for over ten years. "It's me?!"

She turned to find a door and turned the knob. She rushed to find the stairs down and jumped a few steps and stumbled a little. Balancing herself again, she was smiling like a lunatic trying to find everyone. Her head was clouded, again she didn't know with what. She was just too excited too happy that she was sure she could have fainted any moment. "MOM, DAD! I CAN SEE!" she screamed all over the place. Her tone of excitement was heard clearly. She believed that moment her smile was even growing wider and wider that she swore she would never stop smiling for the rest of her life.

"CARIS! SARA!" she walked around and happened to stumble at the living room. Everyone was there, with a little girl with long brown hair and red cheeks holding a big birthday cake with like a hundred candles on. Sara?

"Happy birthday Iris!" everyone said at the same time.

"You are turning eighteen!" Caris yelped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"My baby is turning eighteen." Mrs. White said as her eyes got teary.

"My little girl is turning eighteen.." Mr. White trailed off and wiped away a tear with his handkerchief.

"Come on and hug mother sweetie." Mrs. White said as she hugged Iris tightly. Iris was forming a gap. She had forgotten that it was her birthday! She found that she could see on her birthday! What kind of present was that? An unforgettable one. A massive one. This was something she had always wanted for years and now it just sort of… happened? It was such a miracle.

"Mom," Iris said, her wide smile still on as she pulled away, "You are tall." She muttered.

"What?" Her mother responded in confusion but chuckled, "Yes I am tall. Don't flatter me."

"And Caris?" Iris turned to Caris. A man who had brown hair and green eyes was sliding his arm around her. Iris assumed it was obviously Adrian, "You are a blonde." She whispered to herself in disbelief but happy at the same time. She knew Caris was blonde, but ten years ago the last time she remembered, her hair wasn't exactly this light.

"What?"

"I CAN SEE!" Iris yelled, "ASLAN, I CAN SEE!"

Everyone in the room was silent. But then Sara broke it, "Y-you can what?"

Iris turned her head to see the little girl standing next to her. She bent down, stroking her hair lightly, "A-are you… Sara?" a tear almost escape Iris' eyes from seeing the girl. Sara, the girl she had always wanted to see. Her baby Sara..

Sara nodded innocently and Iris' smile grew wider. Could it possible? That you already had your biggest smile on but then it grew wider? In Iris' world, it was.

VVVVVV

Spending the day with family celebrating her birthday she couldn't help but smile all the time. Especially when now she could see and everything seemed perfect. It was pass three when her family suddenly told her to come with them to some place. Interested, she got herself dragged by Sara who happened to be more excited than she was.

Everyone was thrilled when they found out that it was true Iris could see again. Even Mr. White burst into tears for two hours over excitement. They couldn't figure out how it happened, but the whole day they were thanking Aslan for the miracle.

Iris' thoughts landed to Edmund. She wanted to see him, giving him a surprise for her unexpected gift. She wanted to see his face, it's been a wonder for her to see what his face look like. Was it like what always she had imagined? Was it always like everyone says it is?

"Where are we going?" Iris asked as her eyes were blindfolded.

"Well, you'll see." Caris said. To think now she was blindfolded was funny. If she was still blind probably there was no need of such thing and they could just drag her without even her knowing where they would take her.

The blindfold was now released and Iris yelped.

"Surprise!" everyone cheered. They were at the beach, with a few wooden tables full of food and a huge cake was placed on the center of one of the tables. They were some people Iris didn't recognize: Two tall guys, the one was blonde and the other had dark hair, two girls the one was a lot younger with brown hair but it was braided and the other one looked taller and way older with brown hair and freckles on her face. There was also a faun with red scarf around his neck and some other centaurs, fauns and other Narnians she had no idea who.

"Should I be surprised?" Iris asked and everyone laughed.

"Yup, you better be. Or else no more three scoops ice cream for you." A gentle voice was heard. Soon enough, the figure who owns the voice stepped out of the little crowd in front of her. He was wearing a red clothes, with brown trousers and brown boots. He came to the beach with boots?

Iris' eyes widen when she recognized the voice very well. Yes, she should have been surprised. It was Edmund! "Edmund!" she yelled from where she stood and ran towards him, who had already laughing and spreading his arms widely to hug Iris. Iris threw her little arms around Edmund and he lifted her up, spinning her around like a crazy couple.

"God, it's you?" Iris asked as he let her down, her arms still remained around his neck.

"Yup, it's me. You are so cute today. Did you do your hair? The last time I saw it, it was sticking out to thousand directions!" he joked and she punched his arm so hard that he let out a loud groan, making everyone who saw laugh, "What did you eat this morning? You're going stronger and stronger! Should I be worried?" he faked an expression of worried.

She remembered when he said 'the last time' it was only last night. Her cheeks were turning red and all of sudden she became shy. But then she looked up again, seeing the figure who stood just inches away from her. He was what she had always imagined in the back of her head all along. Except the smirk he had put on.. it was just too.. hot.

Snap out of it.

"I can't believe it's you!" Iris said as her face made it's way to cup Edmund's face but then stopped in the middle, "Oh, may I?"

"Sure." He said, actually giving her permission to trail her fingers to his face. Her eyes blinking uncontrollably, her cheeks reddened. But it didn't stop her. She wanted to feel it, and she knew it was really Edmund. The guy she had fallen for. Now she could see his face without even bother to question herself how he looks like everyday before she goes to sleep. The guy, who has beautiful messy dark hair, twinkling brown eyes, and freckles around his nose. The stubborn and crazy guy she could always count on doing crazy things. And she knew the moment his eyes met hers again, she would be doing much more crazy things with him. This one, the_real_ crazy ones.

"You know I've been waiting this moment forever?" Iris whispered so only Edmund who could only hear her.

"What moment?" he asked, landing his eyes on her lips.

"The moment when I can finally see you, not just pitch black darkness." She ran a hand through his messy hair, knowing she was doing it in public and her cheeks were beyond red.

Edmund smiled. Like, really smiled when she said that. He was touched by her words. He could feel his stomach flipping out over happiness he could feel burning inside him.

She really wanted to kiss him because they were inches away by then when she realized she was surrounded by friends and she shook her head but let out a laugh. Still blinking shyly to Edmund who happened to be blushing at the moment, she grinned widely showing her perfect teeth.

"I feel like a tiger just got out of its cage!" she said as she tossed her hands up in the air and wheeled her heels to face everyone who by then was trying to memorize the moment. By the look of their faces, probably they had known she could see now anyways.

"I feel like a proud mother." Edmund muttered dramatically and Iris rolled her eyes, she just wanted to cry but then everyone was here and she didn't want that. Never ever Iris cried in public if it wasn't necessary.

"Why would you feel that way?" Iris eyed him suspiciously and he just shrugged it off sliding his arm around her waist. She blushed at his sudden touch.

"Look around and let's get the party started!"

Everyone cheered, tossing the cups they had in hand in the air and roared another 'happy birthday' to Iris before the music began. A small little group of people playing instruments and a faun singing were very welcoming and catchy. It was really the best birthday surprise she had gotten so far.

"Hi Iris, I wish you a dear happy birthday." Lucy came over to Iris, but by then Edmund hadn't slid off his arm around her. They looked even more like a couple.

"Oh, thank you.. Queen Lucy?" she chuckled, and actually got pretty touched and flung her arms around Lucy like she just found her lost long sister.

"Iris.."

"You are more beautiful than I had imagined you before."

"No, you are the beautiful one."

They pulled away and Iris immediately swept off a tear before anyone, even Edmund sees it. It would be a terrible idea if he sees it, her pride is going down! "I can't believe this is happening. I remembered I was still this moping blind girl last night and I woke up and could see the morning light that shone though my open window!"

Edmund winced when she said 'her open window' remembering last night he just sneaked into her bedroom like a crazy love puppy.

"It was open?" Edmund asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, it was left open," Iris eyed him annoyingly, "How could you leave me to freeze to death?" she put her hands on her hips.

"W-well, I-I thought I-I had shut it?" he squinted his eyes and was ready to get a punch in the arm again from her but this time, she burst out laughing.

"Ah, you silly. I can explain how it happened. Why did you sneak into my bedroom last night anyways? Knowing we can talk just now?"

"I-I…." he stuttered, making iris raised her eyebrow.

"Edmund?"

"Who wants pie?!" Edmund avoided her gaze and walked towards the food table, "Dammit this food looks delicious."

"Don't drool yourself over it." Peter came over, shoving his hands into the pocket of his trousers, he waved a hand at iris sending her a warm smile from distance, "Does she know?" He asked Edmund, still not leaving his eyes on Iris' figure who, by then, was talking to Lucy and Susan.

"She doesn't know. At least, not yet."

* * *

**REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is shorter, I know. The next one will be longer. Sorry for the long update because school has started and I'm struggling to write my story. I keep it all on my notepad on my cellphone so at random times at school I would just...write. lol. Make sure to read the A/N down below :)**

**REVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"A ball?"

"Yes, a ball."

"Like, a real ball?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes Iris, a real ball."

"A rubber ball?" Finnegan joined the conversation.

"Noo!" Edmund ran his hand through his hair, looking frustrated, "Like a ball, in the ballroom. Women wear dresses, music for dance. A ball!"

"Oh."

"OH." Iris and Finnegan finally realized what Edmund meant.

"Celebrating what, exactly?" Iris asked, shifting in her seat.

"King Lune is coming to Narnia! So, Peter and Susan thought we should hold a party for their arrival. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah but, I'm not a party person." Iris whined.

"Come on Iris, it'll be great! Besides, it'll be nice seeing you in a beautiful dress, right?" Edmund elbowed Finnegan and he chuckled.

"Yes Iris, Edmund is right!" Finnegan smirked at Edmund, "Edmund will fall head over heels for you."

"Stop it." He mumbled, his cheeks were a bit red.

"Stop what?" Finnegan elbowed the blushing Edmund.

"Stop doing whatever you are doing." He muttered, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"So...you want me to stop breathing?"

"NO! That is not what I meant!"

Iris chuckled watching the scene in front of her. That's right, it's been a long time since her birthday. Now she could see. It was like a dream, really. Waking up in the morning everyday and the first thing you would always see was the sunlight that peeked through her window. She couldn't remember not being happy whenever she woke up.

She was now drowning into her hobby with more passion each day. Cooking seemed more fun and enjoyable now. She didn't blindly grab things anymore, and her cook skill was increasing to whole another level. She remember when Edmund was all being hyper about her cheesecake and couldn't stop saying about how he loved it so much until he reached for the fifth plate.

"Oh, by the way Iris, we have something for you." Edmund said pointing back and forth to Finnegan and himself. Raising her eyebrow, she jolted up when he suddenly began dragging her to the castle, jogging their feet until they reached Edmund's chamber.

"What are we doing?" She asked, Edmund's hand gripped tightly around her.

"You'll see!" Finnegan yelped.

"Ah, I'm getting used to the word now." Iris said and smiled widely.

"What word?"

"You'll 'see'?" Iris confessed, ruffling Finnegan's hair.

"Close your eyes." Edmund said standing in front of his bed, seemed covering something behind him with his body.

"You should have blindfolded me." Iris joked.

"We're here anyways." Edmund rolled his eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Edmund told her to open her eyes. There, she found a really nice bow and a pack full of beautiful shiny arrows in Edmund's hand.

"Is-is that? A-are you-"

"It's yours now." He smiled sincerely at her and gave the bow and arrows to her.

"I-it's mine?" Her face beamed in happiness.

"Of course. You should practice for self-defense. I'm not always around to protect you."

Hearing his purely honest statement, Iris chewed her inside cheek. Her face flushed.

"Um, but I have never used this kind of thing.."

"No worries, Susan will teach you. She is the expert after all." He winked at her.

* * *

"Stay steady Iris." That statement was being repeated for at least a dozen times as far as Iris could remember.

"Don't I look like I'm trying?" Iris said sarcastically.

"Here, watch me." Susan said. She pulled away from her and took her own bow and arrows. Taking one of her arrows she walked near Iris again and cast her a playful grin. "I'm gonna hit that apple. If I hit it, then you better stay steady."

"I am steady!" Iris cursed under her breath afterwards.

Susan just giggled and stood steadily. And that hit Iris. _Ow, that was what she meant by steady_. She looked like a completely idiot when Susan's arrow hit the apple perfectly, causing it to fell on to the ground.

Susan turned her head to Iris, smirking in victory. "Now, stay steady."

Iris groaned and held out her bow. Taking another arrow, she slid it into her bow. She took a long relaxing breath before breathing it out again. Clearing her perfectly clouded mind.

She tried to aim an apple from the same tree as Susan's apple. A playful grin shown on her face. As she took the shoot, she missed her target completely.

"Damn, I was so confident I was gonna hit it." Iris said as her bow fell on her side.

Susan walked up to her, patting her shoulder, "Don't worry, it takes time."

"How long it took you to actually mastered this?"

"Hm, a few hours after this particular bow and arrows were given to me.." Susan let out a fake cough as she was feeling guilty towards her. "It's...a magical bow and arrows... So..."

Iris shot her a dreadful glare before groaning and turning her heels to sit on the bench. Susan just chuckled and followed her afterward.

* * *

Leaning against the wall Iris curled her lips and stared at the ceiling. She was tired and was about to go home, but Finnegan asked her to stay for a while before he also goes home too. William hadn't done yet with his job so Iris thought she might as well keep the child a company.

The door opened and Iris straightened up, pulling herself away from the wall.

"Can we take a walk or something?" He said unenergetically. Weird. Finnegan always looked energetic and it made Iris wondered what had gotten into him and his sour face.

As they walked down the hall, Iris couldn't help but kept on glancing at him. His face was sad, and he kept on playing with his hair making it look even messier.

"Are you okay? You seem a little... distracted."

Finnegan, who hadn't really realized Iris was still walking beside him, looked at her nervously, "O-oh. N-nothing.. I'm just. I don't know."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Finnegan bit his lower lip, as much he wanted to say yes, he was trying not to.

"It's okay then. You don't have to." Iris said as she saw how nervous he was, but Finnegan looked so guilty.

"I'm sorry Iris, I didn't mean to."

"Look Finnegan, you don't have to always tell people about anything and everything, especially your feelings. Some stuff is better kept to ourselves. We do so if we think it's something better to do. Like, if you don't want people to feel sorry for you or some sort. You know?"

"Hm.." Finnegan nodded, yet his look was clearly shown he had drowned into his daydream again. Or at least that's what she thought.

"Where is Edmund?" Iris happened to ask that question, knowing their previous conversation was quite uncomfortable and awkward.

"He is with...dad? I suppose."

She raised her eyebrow, "Oh, business thing?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Okay..." She trailed off. The conversation did not go well. She should shut up now.

"Do you love him?"

"Sorry?" Her head snapped back at him. Her expression was fully shocked. as though Finnegan had grown two heads.

"Do you love him? You know, Edmund." He smiled a bit, and Iris' chest loosened as she saw it. Finally he smiled.

"W-what - why are you asking that?!" Her face flushed and Finnegan laughed. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Iris Iris," Finnegan shook his head still holding onto his stomach, "You do love him."

"I did not say so."

"Don't lie to me."

"Uh..."

"Now Iris can't speak. Tadaaaa."

"You are exactly like Edmund, is there any chance you two are brothers? Because you both could make perfect siblings." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeaa, he influenced me at so many things. Especially at teaching how to tease you." He smirked. Iris knew that smirk and somehow it reminded her of Edmund.

She flushed, "Stop it.."

"Hey Iris. I'm serious. Do you love him?"

There was a long silence before Iris cleared her throat and blinking awkwardly as she faced him, "I-I do.."

"Then why haven't you kissed him yet?"

If only he knew.

Iris swore her face had hit it's maximum of embarrassment, "I'm not talking about this to a seven year old kid, alright!"

Finnegan laughed and patted Iris arm, mimicking a baby face with a high-pitched tone, "Kiss him Iris, kiss him kiss him. Muah, muah!"

"Ewhh! Finnegan stop!"

"Seriously, Iris," Finnegan had stopped laughing and now sweeping a tear away from his face, "You better take a move now. Soon. Before somebody else does. The ball is coming."

"What does the ball have to do with anything?"

"Stupid," he mumbled but Iris quite catch he mumbled to himself but didn't know what he said anyway, "Clara is definitely going to take him away from you as soon as she steps into this castle."

Clara. Edmund had told her about her that night when he sneaked into her bedroom. A pang of jealousy suddenly hit her chest and she shut her eyes. Really? Is it that easy for somebody else to take him away from her? She hasn't even told him her feelings..

But why should she? She knew Edmund wouldn't be happy with her anyways. Some random girl having no royal blood at all. Would he accept her? Of course not. But remember that kiss on the beach? The night they had a dinner together? Yeah, that was a perfect one. He had stolen her first kiss in the most romantic way...

And she didn't expect her first kiss would be with him.

"W-what should I do?" She blurted out the question, knowing it would shock Finnegan to death.

Surely, Finnegan seemed very shocked with the question. His eyes widen and his jaw was hanging open like he just given tons of candies from the candy store, "I knew it! I knew you love him all along!"

"Shh! Someone might hear you!" She covered his mouth with her hand and Finnegan nodded and she released her hand.

"Okay okay," his voiced lowered, but then he stepped his foot hard against the floor, his voice was raising again and he whined, "Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"Finnegan!" Iris hissed in annoyance.

"Alright alright!" He rolled his eyes, "Just make sure you look prettier than any other girl who will come."

"Psh. Yeah. That's a good solution. Hey everybody, Iris shouldn't be worry anymore, because her problem is absolutely solved right now!" She said sarcastically, crossing her arms on her chest.

Finnegan sighed, "When did you turn like me," he muttered, "Give the responsibility to me and Sara. And Caris, too. We'll handle all for you. Now, the problem is truly and clearly solved."

"Okay... Should I just trust you or should I just walk away now?"

Finnegan shot a glare at her and he walked off leaving her behind. She chuckled silently and shook her head. Maybe she did learn a few things from that silly kid.

* * *

**So, for those who had missed my story. I'm sorry that I looked like I had abandoned this story which I am not. For those who wonder when I will update again, maybe every weekends because I try to not get into my computer on school days. You'll see me updating wildly starting on Fridays. haaha.**

_ is her being able to see gonna be permanent or temporary?_ **Permanent darling ;)**

**Do you have any more questions? Leave it on the reviews or PM me :)**

**See you next time, I'm working on the 15 one now :) YOU'LL GONNA LOVE IT.**

**Review review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yolo.**

**Ok that's not it.**

**HI! So, thank you so much for the good reviews, you guys touch my heart so deeply, I can't thank enough :'D finished with this one chapter. explanation down below, read it later because it's important :)**

_**REVIEW REVIEW**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Edmund strolled across the lawn, tucking his hands into his pockets. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught a slight movement and he quickly turned to catch a tiny rubber ball from Iris who was now approaching him.

"Damn, you almost missed that." She said, slowing her pace.

"Nah, you know me well enough that I won't." he winked at her.

"So… tonight.."

"Yeah…. Tonight…"

"Tonight."

"Tonight," he repeated the word but then shook his head and snapped his head up at her, "What's wrong with tonight?"

Iris rolled her eyes knowing Edmund was not catching very well, "The ball, Ed. King Lune's coming?"

"Oh yeah.." he said biting his lower lip, "You will wear a dress won't you?"

Iris punched him on the arm making him groan, "Of course I will!"

"Aslan help me with this women!" he made a face making Iris laugh, "You're just a tomboy, that's why I asked."

"I'm not a tomboy. You are just too annoying sometimes that I happen to punch you a lot."

"Nah," Edmund mused, "I think you might actually be a pretty nice guy." He grinned, out of the corner of his eye he saw her glaring at him and he burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing."

"You are so funny you know that?" he ruffled her hair.

"I'm not even telling a joke and you're laughing. Who's the crazy one now?" she stick her tongue out at him and walked off.

Edmund watched her as she sways her figure and disappeared into the castle building and a smile appeared on his lips. He just couldn't wait to see her at the dance and ask her for a dance again. Now this time she could see, it would be more fun wouldn't it? He had been thinking about maybe this was the time. The time he would change it all again. He had to say this to her. And if she pulls away again, he better stop chasing her around and move on in life and just sees her as a friend, that's all. But if she doesn't pull away now….

That's a different story.

But right now, he had a major problem to deal with.

"Edmund!" a high-pitched voice sounded from the distance and he wheeled around.

A small tiny figure with blonde, shiny hair caught his eyes. She waved her hand up to signal him she was there, waiting him to approach her. He groaned as he squinted his eyes to get a better look of the figure.

Clara.

* * *

"This party is going to be _awesome_!" exclaimed Lucy.

Iris sighed heavily as she trudged into Susan's bedroom after Lucy. Yes, that's right. Lucy, Susan, Finnegan, Sara, and Caris actually managed to drag her along for the ball that was in a few more hours. Well there's her plan of just turning up as the best character ever tonight: herself.

"Iris, you look nervous," Finnegan who was crossing his legs on Susan's bed with Sara teased her making her shot a glare at him.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, now you better thank _me_ for all of this. Better now, Susan had agreed." The boy winked at Susan who threw an over-sized aqua blue dress to Finnegan and now he was wrapped under the dress, struggling to get it off him.

"Get this thing off me!" he cursed under the dress making everyone laugh.

"Karma speaks to you." Iris whispered as she helped him.

"Yeah, like I care what karma is."

Iris rolled her eyes and strolled to Susan's wardrobe, which happened to be a size of her backyard. "Are you sure you can't play chase and catch me inside it?"

"It's not that big." Susan said as she tried to find a good dress which Iris assumed was for her. Everyone had gotten themselves one already. She was confused why they even bothered to dress her up. It was not like this dance was that big of a deal for her.

"You never get inside it, you should try." Iris mumbled, still looking around at the huge wardrobe.

"Lighten up Iris, you don't sound very happy for the ball. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying stuff about your wardrobe and now you are accusing me of not being very well happy about the ball," Iris babbling around, "Which happens to be true.." she trailed off.

Caris laughed and slid her arm around Iris' shoulders, "It's going to be fine. Just relax, we all have it prepared for you."

"It's not like I'm getting married or something, yet you all make such a big deal out of it!" she wheeled around and pointed an accusing finger at Finnegan, "You!"

Finnegan faked a face, his eyes widen crossing his arms over his chest, "Not that I don't want to say this, but you really are not scaring me one bit."

Sara laughed and tossed her fellow a pillow. "Who taught you that?!" Finnegan said in shock to Sara. Sara was a good and innocent kid, and had barely harmed the boy with anything, so of course when Sara just tossed him a pillow, which wasn't something like throwing him a knife, shocked him a lot.

She turned her head to Iris slowly and an awkward smile curved on her lips. He followed his gaze and landed on Iris. "You created a monster." He said to Iris, making her laugh.

"Aww, I love you too." Iris replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"What about this one?" Susan said as she held a light green dress in her hand. Everyone turned to her. Lucy didn't seem to like it, she said it was too big for Iris and wouldn't look good for her tiny figure. Well enough, she got the point.

Susan held out a few more dresses and none of them in the room looked pleased with any of them. Except Finnegan who said every dress was as perfect as they could be, it's just girls couldn't stand it, being so detailed-telling and all.

"I don't know what you all will think about this one, but I have to say it's the one." Susan's voice echoed the room after a long silence. Everyone wheeled around and saw a beautiful purple colored dress. A line V-neck, silk like satin, and floor length. Everyone's smile widen and they spoke together.

"This is the one."

* * *

"Clara? Hey, I haven't seen you in a while!" Edmund said as he hugged the girl. Even though Clara was like an obsessed fan of her, he would always try to manage to be nice to her. She hadn't done any harm to him anyways. But she was a bit creepy for the tailing around part if she ever comes to Cair Paravel and spots him somewhere. Most of the time Edmund would call for her so that she would stop tailing him around and actually walk beside him, for God's sake those times were horrible.

"I'm so happy I finally see you!" Clara said as they pulled away, "I've been looking for you!"

"Oh really? Well it looks like you found me." _Help me somebody, please._

"Yes! Oh, I want to introduce someone to you. She is my best friend and she's been talking about you lately. Don't worry Edmund, she knows about us." She winked at him and he suddenly became nervous.

He swallowed a big lump, "Really? I bet she is just as friendly as you." _Please not a cloning of you, please._

"Her name is Charlotte."

"It's nice to finally meet you, my king." The girl curtsied, leaving Edmund a completely different impression of the girl. He thought Charlotte would be just the same as Clara and he wouldn't want that. Not another Clara, one was enough to stress him already.

"What a pleasure for a beautiful lady like you to come here." Edmund took her hand and kissed the back of it making Clara giggle. Charlotte blushed and elbowed Clara in the ribs.

"You both should have a friendly talk! I have to go now, I'll be back," she turned to Charlotte and pointed a finger at her, "Be a nice companion, Charlotte."

"Of course." Charlotte giggled as Clara excused herself to get inside the castle. "I'm sorry, she is just being Clara."

"She is just being Clara? What do you mean?" Edmund asked raising his eyebrow.

"You know, the bubbly and fussy Clara. Don't worry, I know a lot about you and Clara. She told me a lot about your relationship with her but I doubt every word she said anyways."

"Finally! You realized that too!" Edmund said as he tossed his hands up like he just won the big prize of the year making Charlotte laugh.

"I may be her friend but I'm sane enough to not believe her."

"Such a pity for a lady like you to have a friend like that," he said and then realizing what he said was rude, "I shouldn't have said that! I'm sorry. God, I'm such a bad king for my own people!"

"No worries." Charlotte giggled and sat on the bench nearby.

Edmund sat beside her. He studied the girl; blonde hair. It's long and wavy, and fell below her chest. She was wearing a blue dress with a little pearls detailing around the neckline. Edmund assumed she was just the opposite of Clara who is so bubbly and fussy. Charlotte, on the other hand, looked very mature and calm. He didn't feel intimidated around her like he was around Clara.

"You two are like best friends or something?" Edmund asked.

"She lives two houses from me. We are not that close but you can call us good friends."

"I have never seen you around before."

"I'm not into parties, but Clara forced me to come to this one. She said I should have more fun." She chuckled.

"I bet she dressed you up?" his eyes trailed from her head to toe and as his eyes met hers, he became nervous, "N-not that it's bad. It's good. I mean, Clara always has a good taste on dresses." He fake a cough.

"I'm a psychic. I wear baggy dresses and rarely comb my hair. What you are staring right now is Clara's masterpiece."

"You are a _what_?" Edmund asked in shock. He had heard about psychics before. He even read about it in the library a few times. But he didn't know there was such a thing as them ever exist, especially now he is staring at one.

"I know what you are thinking about me," she giggled silently shaking her head, "I get the gift from my mother. I know you probably find psychics somewhat freaky and creepy. No, we are not. We are just the same as other human being. The difference is we are just gifted."

"Oh, I see.." he trailed off, didn't know what should he say next. It got his interest knowing she was a psychic though.

"Do you want me to tell something about you?"

Edmund's face lit up, "You can? I-I mean if you want to."

"Of course," she said as she shifted on her seat and gesturing him to look straight at her eyes.

"It's a bit scary.. Don't you think?" Edmund muttered making Charlotte laugh.

"It's not like I'm going to kill you or something."

"But you've got the point," he grinned and shifted on his position, "Read me."

Charlotte studied him for a while. At some point she giggled to herself as her eyes fixed on his, but then other times her face would turn grim and she would lick her bottom lip. Whatever she was doing it was making Edmund's heart thump faster.

"There will be someone.. Someone who will be very important to you. She will come into your life in an unexpected way. She will be there in your loss, healing your broken heart," she started, and Edmund was so eager to hear everything from this girl. Like his life depended on her words, "She may be not what you want her to be, but she comes around because she is destined to be there. Right beside you. Protecting you. Healing you-"

"Am I going to hurt myself or something? Why is she there to heal me?"

"I don't know. That's all I know, I don't know details." She rolled her eyes, "But she is a strong person. No matter how many times you're going to push her away, she knows you need her. She will just draw closer to you, even if you're not asking. Because she knows you need her."

A long silence passed by, and then Edmund asked, "W-who is she?"

"There will be an Isabella who will change your life upside down my king." She smiled as she took his hands on hers and she took a deep thoughtful breath.

Edmund smiled, knowing who she was talking about. He knew she was the one. Charlotte's words convinced him even more, and there was this feeling in his chest that made him want to scream in happiness. "I know her."

"I-I hope so.." Charlotte said, somehow her tone didn't seem that convincing when Edmund said what he thought. But Edmund didn't catch that. He was already busy thinking about his girl.

Isabella.

* * *

"Come on Edmund, dance with me! Pleaseee!"

"I'm not in the mood Clara, what about Peter? He's free." He pointed at a not very crowded corner where Peter stood there talking with some Duke with a glass of champagne in hand. He got away from the girls. Lucky of him.

"I don't want to dance with Peter, I want to dance with you!" she linked her arm into his and he rolled his eyes. Earlier he was about to make an excuse to Susan that he was sick, and was afraid that he couldn't attend the ball but then he realized Iris was going to be there so he pulled away the urge to save his dignity tonight. If he would have known sooner that Clara was coming then he would be much more prepared. Now, how could he find Iris in this so crowded room with Clara's arm linked into his. He couldn't get it off him for God's sake! She gripped too tight!

"Clara, please I have to go-"

"Where?" she eyed him suspiciously and that's when he didn't know what to answer. _I want to get away from you, stupid._

"I have to pee."

"Oh, well.."

"Can I go now?"

She nodded awkwardly and Edmund started to run off. He made sure she wasn't following him anyways, he lied to her.

And that's when he bumped into someone, "Oh my God I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Edmund."

He looked up and when his eyes met hers, his eyes widen, "Iris!"

"Yes…?" she answered in confusion.

"IRIS!" he hugged her so tight that Iris' face heated up, "I have never been so happy to see you in my entire life!"

"Yeah, tell me about it." She said sarcastically and pulled away from him, "Stop it, you're going to suffocate me!"

"Oh, sorry," he muttered rubbing the back of his head shyly, "You look…..nice."

"Thanks," she blushed playing with her fingers, "You too."

"I didn't know you could dress up so feminine."

She shot a glare at him and he was ready to get a punch in the arm again, but then her face softened, "I'm not in the mood at giving you any violence contact right now."

Edmund let out the breath he had been holding and swept the sweat away from his forehead, "So, this means the war has ended." She shot another dreadful glare at him again, "Alright alright I'll shut up now. Women and their brains!"

Iris chuckled at him and she looked around, tapping her heels as the music played. Out of the corner of Edmund's eye, he knew this was the time. A dance and a confession. Maybe?

"Would you like to dance?"

"Are you going to ask me to take off my heels this time?"

Edmund let out a small laugh and offered her his arm, "If you don't mind." Instead of linking her arm into his, she slapped his arm hard making him groan. Rubbing the spot she had slapped, he squawked, "Iris! You're starting to burn a hole here!"

"You deserve it."

"Yeah, like I deserved any other violence contact you always gave me." He said sarcastically.

Linking her arm in his, they started to walk towards the dance floor, "I'm not going to say I love giving you those."

"Speak to the devil." He mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing!" he covered up, smiling too wide that Iris could just raise her eyebrow.

"Are you alright? You seem a little… nervous."

"What? No no I'm not!" he said.

"Okay, if you say so.."

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Not another mock from you." She groaned.

"I'm serious."

She stopped whatever she was doing, and by that she had stopped dancing. Her heart was thumping faster than usual and her legs trembling under the dress.

"You alright, Iris?"

She snapped back to him again and stuttered, "Y-yeah I-I'm fine."

"Do you want some drinks?" he offered nicely, knowing Iris didn't look very comfortable at the moment so he was trying to read her which was failing horribly.

"No, stay." She said, pulling him closer to her. Her breath tickled those hairs around his neck. His stomach fluttered when she said that.

The music was a slow one and they had a peaceful dance. No one interrupted, which made Edmund grin. Better that no one steals the girl in his arms now, he wouldn't allow that. She was his for the entire night.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she was closing her eyes. They had been dancing for an entire two songs and didn't speak a word to each other. Edmund didn't mind since Iris didn't seem uncomfortable, instead she looked like she was enjoying the dance. It was a real dance for him since the last time she couldn't see and didn't know that it was him who asked her, so he couldn't quite say the last time counted as a dance. Merely just messing around with her.

"What if at some point in your life, you know you regret something but you're afraid if you speak it out, then you'll regret it all over again?" Iris spoke up against his tunic.

"I don't know. But you know, in life you have to take whatever chances lay in front of you. Things don't always happen the way you always expect but at least it's destined that way." He replied against her soft hair. It smelled like apple. He wondered how she could manage to smell like that.

She pulled away. Her ocean blue eyes looked like it was in deep thought. It met his eyes and they were like burning into each other. The sensation they felt when they stared into each other's eyes was always addicting. "What if that night I didn't say no? Would we have lasted until now?"

Edmund didn't say a word. He didn't know what to answer, he was busy registering what had just came out of her mouth and all of sudden his surroundings started spinning around. "I-I don't know.. You didn't say yes either."

"I-I realized I have never told you my true feelings Edmund. It's killing me that I have to spend every day with you knowing I can't go back to that day and change it all around-"

"Edmund!"

Iris was cut off in the middle of her speech and Edmund closed his eyes. He knew whose that voice belonged to. He saw Iris biting her lower lip, her cheeks reddened.

_God dammit continue it!_

"I have been looking for you! Here you are!" Clara spun him around in _force_ and Iris could see that. Out of the corner of Edmund's eyes he saw Iris became paralyzed. He didn't know why but he wanted to scream his inside heart out, telling her to just continue her confession because it was so near! Thanks to Clara for ruining the moment.

"Clara, I'm a bit busy here. What's wrong?" Edmund asked flatly, didn't put so much interest at the blonde girl who now was glaring at Iris.

"Who is this?" she asked, a tone of disgust was heard clearly.

"Oh, this is-"

"Iris. Iris White. You must be Clara." Iris cut off, saying in a flat tone but forced a tiny smile.

"Yes, how do you know that? Edmund has been talking about me, hasn't he? Oh boy, how sweet of you!" she linked her arm into his. Edmund tried to pull away but Clara resisted.

"Yes, he told me about you." Iris' eyes darted on their linked arms.

"Oh really? What kind of thing? Aww, I didn't know you were such a sweetie now!" Clara said in a baby voice and it really made Edmund want to throw up. He didn't like the sight of their arms linked into each other and Iris was there witnessing it. It would make a total hiatus. What would she think of him now? Great.

"Clara, you might want to-"

"I have to go." Iris cut off, bending her head low as she tried to get away from the crowd in the dance floor. Edmund watched as she struggled to get some space of her own, and then disappeared. Her purple dress was seen for a while from distance but then it disappeared again.

He was losing hope. Now, she wouldn't trust him anymore, would she? She was so close at confessing it all, about her feelings, that's been cooped up inside her for a long time and Edmund had been struggling to get it all out of her and when the time finally comes, somebody was on the way!

He turned his head to Clara, his face wasn't exactly that pleased, "Do you need anything?"

"Honestly Ed, I have been looking for you. I thought you went to the bathroom and here you are dancing with some random unworthy girl who is not worth your time!"

"Don't speak such a thing about Iris."

"Oh, so you know her?" she crossed her arms over her chest, eying him intently.

"Yes. She's my best friend, want to make a deal out of it?" he stormed out of the dance floor, leaving Clara behind. He was trying to find Iris again.

Clara turned her heels to where Edmund just gone off. She sighed, knowing now she had completely failed getting his heart.

Who's the girl anyways? Why is she so important to Edmund that he dared to ditch her like this?

* * *

"Eat."

"No. I'm not in the mood.."

"Well, you're not exactly at your best state now."

"I'm fine, Caris. I just need a little fresh air." She pulled away the cake Caris offered to her. Caris sighed, knowing she had defeated.

"Something happened?" Caris asked in concern.

Iris sighed, the wind blew her long hair making it all messy but yet still look elegant. The moonlight was the only natural light for her tonight. The stars twinkling above, making the dark sky brighter.

"I have failed now, Caris. It's not like this whole thing of keeping my crush on him is a big deal, is it?" she scoffed, knowing she was now talking to her own sister. She wouldn't mind if she ever breaks down in front of her, she couldn't hold it anymore. She let her pride sink down for once just to let things out of her heart. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"W-why would you say that? It's not the end, Iris."

"What if it is?" she snapped at her, making Caris took a few steps back, "What people will see in me will always be that useless blind girl who happens to get her sight back randomly. God, I haven't even figured out how it could happen!"

"Someone mentioned something about it?"

"No. I just feel like everyone is going to mention it sooner or later. Iris is just Iris. The blind and useless Iris." She started to get inside, knowing the balcony wasn't the perfect place to clear her mind, "He won't like me, will he?" she said, still bending her head down. She stormed out of the room leaving the confused and sad Caris behind.

* * *

The ballroom was just the last place he would ever want to be at this moment. Clenching his fists to his side, he was walking down the hall in a quickened pace. He wanted to get away from all this and get some fresh air. He wanted to be alone.

Clara was on her way again. Why is it every time she is around there's always a mess going on? Why can't she just leave him alone? Iris was about to speak out loud about her feelings and that moment needed a forever wait for Edmund. When it suddenly was coming, why did she have to come so unexpectedly? Gah.

He groaned, even though knowing some people and maids were passing by, witnessing his state currently. He didn't care, he just wanted to be alone. People could careless anyways.

"Exactly why are you leaving the ballroom?" a voice which was so damn familiar for Edmund spoke behind him. He shut his eyes in annoyance as he wheeled around. Clara would never get away from him, would she?

"It's not the time, Clara. Can you just leave me alone now?"

"We were having so much fun Edmund."

"We weren't. At least, I wasn't enjoying it one a bit."

"I came here to see you.."

"And you can leave hanging the dream above you." He turned around again and started to walk off when her hand grabbed his arm, "Clara.."

"Why are you treating me like this? I know you don't like me, but at least can you pretend the other way around to make me feel happy for once? It's not like I'm here for the rest of your life Ed. I'm just paying a visit. And it won't last that long." a tone of disappointment was clearly heard as she spoke.

"It's no use, Clara. It's just going to hurt you even more if I do that, trust me. I know better."

"No you don't," she shook her head, her eyes were teary, "What is it that she has and I don't?"

"Sorry?"

"You heard me. What is it that _she_ has and I don't?" she repeated, her eyes were now filled with anger and determination.

"I-I don't know.." he stuttered. Why was she talking about this?

"I've been here for years, and she's been here for what? A day? A week?" she scoffed.

"Four months.." he corrected, biting his lower lip.

Clara formed a gap of disbelief, "Who is she anyways?"

"Look, Clara. It doesn't matter who she is to you. Whatever she is doing to get in your way, it's not her fault. If you want to blame someone then blame me for loving her."

"I beg your pardon?" she said in her high-pitched voice. Shock was well written all over her face.

"I love her. Maybe that's why you can't have me Clara. Whatever you are doing to get me, it's no use. I'm never going to belong to you, neither are you. I don't feel anything for you, you are just like my friend-"

"But I love you, Edmund! You know well that I do! I'll do anything for you! Can't you see that?!"

"But I don't," he sighed, closing his eyes and then took her hands in his, "You are such a beautiful girl Clara. Don't waste your time chasing around someone who doesn't love you back. You are much more worthy than that." By that time, a tear had fallen from Clara, "You get yourself _your_ own line of handsome men all over the world. Come on, it's not like everyone can't see that?" Clara chuckled silently as Edmund wiped her tear away, "We are not meant to be with each other. We are not destined to be with each other."

"And you think you are destined to be with her?"

_She may be not what you want her to be, but she comes around because she is destined to be there. Right beside you._

_There will be an Isabella._

"Yes." He answered after a long silence.

* * *

**So what do you think? :)**

**Yeah, I decided to update now. Since my friend had finished beta reading this chapter, I decided to post it as soon as possible. because you guys just can't wait can you? hahaha.**

**Lucky today I skipped school so I can spend the rest of the day writing. And thank you so much for the good reviews, it motivates me a lot. A****nd you're welcome **_Cherry_** you're so nice! ;) thanks for those who decided to PM me, yes you guys are awesome!**

**I dont know when I'll reach the climax of the story but this chapter might be the start for it.. the ball is still going until the next chapter. don't worry. **

**Any suggestions? **

_**REVIEW**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Please, don't tell me you've been crying for waiting too long. lol. Thank you so much for all the messages I really appreciate it a lot :)**

**Review review reviewww. **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Everything was spinning around as she walked. The hallway's dim lights were not very helpful for her to take careful steps as she stumbled a few times. Her tears seemed to so easily flow down her cheeks. She couldn't stop it from coming and she didn't blame herself for that. It's natural isn't it? For a girl to cry. But all this time she tried to convince herself that she was a strong girl. She would never cry over some silly stuff, especially boys.

It's obvious the tears didn't come out for no reason. If the reason was around, then _he_ would probably get a punch from her. But he wasn't. And she had been searching around for him every where but found herself now leaning against the wall in one of the hallways, sobbing harder than before. Why was she searching for him anyways? He's the reason she was crying her eyes out. For what?

That Clara girl.

She was about to tell him everything when they were dancing, and out of the clear thin air she came. Iris was nice enough to excuse herself out, because she was just too hurt over the scene she saw. Their linked arms. For all those days Iris had spent knowing Edmund, she never got her arm linked into his. And the sight she witnessed making some part of her turn selfish. She wanted to be like Clara, throwing herself around Edmund and wouldn't even mind about what other people will think. After all, Clara was of royal blood. Iris felt intimidated by the fact. Knowing she was nobody, she could never compete against Clara.

Her eyes were red by now. All puffy and she sobbed even harder. She couldn't lose him. Finnegan, Sara, Caris, Lucy, and Susan didn't prepare this dress and everything for nothing. They wanted her perfect tonight so Edmund could see what's more in her. And so she could have that confidence to blurt it all out. She wanted him. That's all she wanted to say.

She took a deep breath, knowing it was useless just to stand there and whine about everything. So, she started to walk again. Just trying to spot a certain dark haired king who had gotten out of the ballroom.

She moaned as she turned at the corner at the end of the hall. The heels she was wearing were making little scratch on her feet and it was hurting so bad. It was burning so bad, so she decided to take it off. Clutching the heels in her hand, she stopped on her track at the scene not far from her.

Edmund was holding Clara's hands. They were inches away from each other and they both seemed to have a deep conversation. She tried to steady her breath. Don't cry Iris, don't cry. You're stronger than this. She tried to convince herself. She waited there, standing on her spot like a statue. Just please stop talking and turn your eyes on me.

And that's when Edmund's eyes met hers. His eyes widen as he saw her, and he hurriedly take his hands off Clara's. "Iris!"

Too late. She had already started sobbing again and was running off in a different direction. Her heart was beating rapidly. Her head was thumping uncontrollably that she swore she could have fainted at any moment. Her vision started to blur as she stumbled a few steps again.

Edmund's voice echoed her ears. He called out for her name over and over again but she didn't want to turn around. She didn't know why. Was it because what she saw just then? They were together again. And now it was in an empty hallway..

Holding each other's hands.

Had he already given up on her? Was it that hard to get her heart back? What kind of person is he? A jerk who messes around with girls' feelings?

Or she was just over reacting? Clara is just his friend right? For all she knew, Clara was obsessed with Edmund, not the other way around. But if so... What were they doing in that empty hallway?

Was she jealous?

She was at the end of the hall. It was split to two. Right or left. Right. Left. She ran a hand through her hair. She chose left and started running again. She threw her heels away. "Stupid heels." She muttered under her breath. Knowing it was useless to carry it around while she was in desperate need of dying.

Her vision wasn't exactly at its best state. The theory was proven as she bumped into someone, but they both could manage to not stumble on the floor. "I-I'm so sorry!" Iris hurriedly make her apology.

Through her blurred vision, she recognized the figure she just bumped into. She was smoothing her dress annoyingly, glancing at Iris in disgust.

It was Diana.

"I-I'm sorry.." Iris trailed off, trying to steady her breath and stop sobbing but failing at the last part.

Diana cast her a dirty grin, like she was actually happy to see her crying like that. She didn't even ask what happened to her, knowing Diana, Iris knew well she would never expect her to ask anything. Diana cast a disgust look one more time before she walked off again.

Iris turned her head to follow Diana's shadow as she walked off, leaving her behind with the shadows of her own. Why was she doing here all alone?

Diana was wearing a yellow dress, floor-lenght, slightly longer making the rest of the dress being dragged slightly against the hard floor.

Wait, was it dirt there on the edges of the dress?

Iris turned her head around, seeing what was ahead of her. Diana had been there, and it left her to wonder where that dirt that ruined her perfect dress came from. It was a huge door to the balcony and to the backyard. Remembering her days working at Cair, she realized now she was at the back part of the castle. It was facing the forest.

Did she mention that this one backyard had a an easy pass to the forest?

* * *

Edmund stopped at the end of the hall. It split to two and he didn't know which way she had taken to go off. "Can you stop being so stupid, Iris?!" He mumbled to himself as he groaned.

"Looking for a certain brunette girl?" A voice asked. The familiar of her tone gave him chills throughout his body. He swallowed a lump when Diana came into sight. She was smoothing her dress like it just got ruined, and she didn't look pleased by that. "She was crying her eyes out."

"Who?"

"Don't be silly my child, you are looking for Iris, aren't you?" A playful smirk was shown on her face. She studied her perfectly manicured fingers and winced, "Oh, this is bad. I broke a nail."

Edmund rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to be there to witness her whining about a broken nail of hers. "Did you see her?"

"Yes, she just went to the backyard. Poor girl, her eyes were so puffy. Did she hit a rock or something?" She scoffed, shaking her head as if Iris was crying over stepping a needle. "She got to be stronger than that."

"Like you have any idea about it." Edmund mumbled, rolling his eyes.

He was about to leave her and just get straight to Iris to explain everything, when suddenly she spoke so calmly still fixing her eyes on her broken nail, "Watch out down there, the dirt was all wet because of the rain earlier. You might slip if you don't watch out."

Edmund nodded, knowing it was useless nodding when Diana didn't even look at him he stalked off. His inside head kept repeating Iris' name.

"This is all a misunderstanding."

* * *

There were no lights that shone on the path. Only a moon and its dim light, and the stars that surround it. Iris hugged herself with her tiny arms. The cold evening air forced her to shiver. If only she wasn't so stubborn to go around looking for fresh air to clear out her mind, she couldn't possibly keep shivering like this.

She slowly dragged her feet against the ground, stepping on some of the leaves that fell from the trees and some branches. She cringed when her foot impaled a sharp branch on the muddy ground. Now her feet had a few minor scratches. It felt sore, but nonetheless she could still manage to walk. If she was not so stupid to take off her heels, her feet might still be perfectly fine.

The sound of howling wolves made her skin crawl. She hugged herself tighter, feeling it was the safest thing she could do at the moment. What did she do? Walking alone on the outskirts of the forest as if she did not have a more enjoyable life to deal with? What brought her here from the first place anyways? What made it so interesting about this forest that she even bothered stepping her feet on its ground?

Perhaps because of the peace that she wouldn't be able to get inside the castle, as compared in the castle was definitely going to be very rowdy and noisy over the festive feast. She would not be able to think clearly. Mainly because her mood was so mixed up.

She sighed, thinking of Edmund who by now maybe wondering where she was. Iris didn't want to meet him, she just wanted to be left alone.

And then she saw it. A hole roughly almost 3 meters deep. Seen from any standpoint, the hole was visible freshly dugged, with a pile of dirt on the sides and a couple of shovels. Who did even bother grueling theirselves digging a hole that deep in the forest like this?

When she looked back, she felt nervous. She had forgotten now in which direction she needed to go to get to the castle again. She wasn't so adept at remembering the way, considering she had been blind for ten years and just got her sight back few months ago, not so much of a help in memorizing directions and roads.

Droplets of rain were coming, hitting her face and making her blink uncontrollably. Her tears blended with the rain on her cheek now. "Great. Just great." She muttered annoyingly to herself. First, Edmund and Clara, and now she had to deal with herself soaking wet. Don't forget about the major problem that now she was lost.

"Hey a three meters deep hole in the magical land, can you transport me to the castle if I jump in?" She muttered a joke. She took a few steps forward to the hole just wanted to get a better look of it, not really liking the idea of jumping into it though.

She slipped as the ground was pretty slippery and she yelped. When she was about to slip deeper under the hole, someone caught her hand, pulling her weight up from falling.

"Next time, please promise me to be more careful!" His voice was harsh against the pouring rain, but was merely just being protective of her.

"Should I be thankful now that you have come?" She replied sarcastically, running a hand through her wet hair. Blinking over the blurred vision, she already knew who stood in front of her now. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? I've been looking for you! It's not safe here, we better go." He said taking her hand in his. She yanked it away. "Okay Iris, if you want to talk then we can talk. But not here!"

Iris bit her lower lip, knowing he was right. If she wanted to talk then better not be here because they got themselves soaking wet now over the rain and this forest was creepy enough for her, especially after almost slipping into that big, deep hole.

Edmund took her arm again and started to lead the way. A few moments of silence had passed and they soon found themselves soaking wet and full of dirt on the balcony. The music was heard clearly from there, even though the party was held on the other side of the castle.

"You're not thinking very clearly." He started rolling his sleeves up.

"I'm sorry if I can't please you in everyway possible." She replied sarcastically.

"Iris.." His tone was sad and his voice cracked. He tried to take her hand in his but she pulled it away.

"Don't."

"I'm sorry.."

"Do you even know what you are sorry for?" She squinted her eyes on him indignantly.

"I-I.." He trailed off, not really sure what to answer.

She scoffed, "See? You don't even know what the problem is. What are you trying to solve here?"

He formed a gap, "I know what the problem is! You're jealous!"

She gaped blinking her eyes nervously, "That is not true!"

"Psh. Come on Iris, push aside your ego for once and admit it. You are jealous! You are jealous of seeing me with Clara. That's why you ran off, deep in the forest though - are you crazy?!" His voice was raising, making her flinch.

"What if I am?" She blurted out, knowing clearly she was going to make a fool out of herself, "What if I am crazy and jealous, Edmund? Because what? Because I want you! That's so selfish of me wanting you all by myself because deep down, some part of me know you are mine! Hell, I know it sounds crazy." She waved her hands to the sides.

There was a long silence. They kept on staring at each other. Teary and hurt eyes altogether. Which ended when Edmund crashed his lips on hers. So passionately kissing her, cupping his hands on her face. She hesitated for a few seconds, knowing exactly what they were doing. But then she started to kiss him back, and the tense between them loosened as they drew closer to each other.

He moved his hands down, wrapping it around her waist. She trailed the back of his head, still kissing him the best she could. It was their second kiss yet felt like it was the best.

"Edmund.." She moaned against their kiss but Edmund was crashing his lips against hers again, not allowing her to pull away just now yet.

"Not now." He replied shortly, making her moan. It was then that she felt he was smirking against their kisses that she felt butterflies in her stomach. She was happy. She knew it. It was what she wanted, what she was waiting for. And she didn't want to pull away. Not this time.

But after seemed like forever, she pulled away. Knowing Edmund didn't want to end it just yet, it was a hard one to pull away from him. "Y-you are.."

"I love you," he said catching his breath and resting his forehead against hers, "It's not like it's crystal clear, is it?"

She chuckled, it was hard to believe he could pull a joke at this moment, "I just don't like seeing you with her. I-I know I'm nobody, but you know well I have feelings for you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know," he smirked as he drew her closer to him. Their bodies were pressed against each other, "I wouldn't be around this long if I didn't know that, Iris."

She let out a small laugh. Coming to the realization, he got the point. And she didn't realize it until this thing came along, "It's hard to believe that I have fallen so hard over you." She whispered. That made him shudder.

"I have fallen harder, Iris Isabella White." He said as he leaned closer, kissing her again softly.

* * *

"Ah!"

"Stop flinching."

"But it hurts!"

"Well, you have to deal with the pain. Who told you to wander off to the forest barefoot? Blame yourself."

"Meanie."

"Iris.. Stop pouting." He chuckled, cleaning her wounds around her feet with cottons as she sat on the edge of his bed and him squatting on the floor.

"Keep talking."

"Sorry?"

"It calms me down if I hear your voice. Crazy isn't it?" She bit her lower lip, blushing hard.

"Since when you are being so open to me?" He finished with her wounds and flung himself on the bed.

"Since I realized I'm so scared of losing you, maybe?" She giggled, and he hooked his hands around her pulling her down so that she was on the top of him. "Edmund!"

Their faces were inches away. His breath tickled her neck hair and her heart was beating wildly. It was what she always loved, being near Edmund. That feeling when your chest was going to burst out is the best feeling ever.

"This is.. new." She whispered between their distance of faces.

"What? Never been hugged by King Edmund the Just before? Lucky girl." He said, his eyes landed on her lips a few times before he rolled her to the side, making him on the top of her now.

They were laughing like there was no tomorrow, tickling each other. Their faces were just as red as tomato and it was fun, to think of it now they were more than friends.

She breathed a sigh of relief at the thought. They had stopped tickling each other and Edmund was now again, after rolling here and there tickling her, on the top of her. "You're not going home tonight, are you?" He said.

Iris put her arms around his neck, playing with the back of his hair, "Do you honestly think I'll just stay the night here? Edmund, I brought my family along."

"You can use Lucy's bedroom. Her bed is a king sized one."

She chuckled, "And yours isn't?"

"Nah, I'm saying that because if I ask you to stay in mine, then there will be some rumors going around and it's not exactly what both of us want. I mean, I'm not that stupid to ask you to stay in here."

"Yeah, I know," she bit her lower lip, "I think I might just go home."

Edmund groaned making Iris laugh. She knew he wanted her to stay around him a little longer. "Pretty please, Iris. I can sneak into Lucy's room."

Iris slapped his arm if that even possible considering their position currently. "Edmund, behave."

"Well, I'm pretty much behaving good." He said rolling his eyes and leaned closer to her, making her shiver.

"Hmm." She hummed as she closed her eyes. Edmund leaned closer again and started to give her small kisses on her lips, smiling between them. And it was then she knew they would be together for a long time.

Because she believed they were both meant to be together.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**_REVIEW :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The following morning, Iris woke up on her own bed. Last night, she had gotten home late since Edmund wouldn't allow her to go home so soon. No one knew where they were. They had sneaked out from the party and actually spent a good quality of time in Edmund's chamber. Just talking, cuddling with each other, and having a good time as a new couple.

It was still like a dream for her, now that she actually had gotten her Prince Charming from the fairytale books. She couldn't have asked something better than him.

She knew how stupid she was for over reacting toward Clara. Little did she know, the girl had gone home soon after Iris' breakdown in front of her in the hall.

Sara's shouting voice roared through the hallway on the second floor, making Iris groan. She straightened up on her bed as the sunlight peeked through her open window. She guessed Caris had been here but didn't bother to wake her up.

Such a good sister.

Nearly falling off from her bed, she rubbed her eyes as she got to her feet. The door burst open and Sara ran in, plopping herself on Iris' bed with a wide smile on. "Thanks again for bursting in, let me open the door for you next time." Iris said sarcastically but still smiling down at the little girl who was still in her nightgown.

"Emma's been tickling me. I don't want to die young, alright?" Sara said, her face was red. Iris assumed she was telling the truth.

But wait. Emma is here?

"Emma is here?"

Sara nodded and bit her bottom lip from smiling. Weird. She looked so happy. Then, she took Iris' arm and started to drag her downstairs. "Sara, watch your steps!"

When they got to the kitchen, Iris was shocked to find that Edmund was there sitting on the chair behind the counter eating something like a toast. Emma was there too, sitting on the chair next to him laughing at something he said.

Iris choked on her saliva.

"Oh hi! Morning Iris!" Emma, who was the first one who realized her presence, greeted her. She was dressed up in a simple pale green dress. Her hair looked good this morning, with her bangs clipped to the side.

Edmund licked his fingers when he was finished with his toast. He got on his feet and his eyes landed on Iris. He smiled, knowing Iris was surprised seeing him there in such an early time.

"Good morning," he walked up to her and kissed her on the lips, making her blush, "Have a nice sleep?"

Emma gasped on her spot. Guess, she didn't know a thing just then. Iris hadn't told anyone about her and Edmund. She rubbed the back of her neck as it shivered.

"Yeah, and you?" Iris replied, taking Edmund's chair as he walked to the sink to put his dirty plate away.

"Never better."

"And what are you doing here?"

"Okay, that is just so deep," he said dramatically making Iris rolled her eyes, "This is turning into my second home."

"Second home? Seriously Edmund?" Iris teased him.

"Iris, I don't expect our relationship to work out only around Cair Paravel. There are should be times where we can have some time together outside of it."

"For example, my house." Iris let out a sarcastic smile, making Edmund pinched her cheek, "Ouch ouch ouch!"

"That's for being cute." A playful smirk curved on his pink lips.

"Stop saying I'm cute, I'm not cute!" she squawked rubbing the spot where Edmund just pinched.

"You are cute though." Emma said loud enough for both of them to hear. Iris gave her a dirty look and Emma just giggled silently.

"Edmund, don't tell me that's your second plate." Caris' voice echoed the kitchen room. She brought an empty cup on her hand as she walked in.

"No, this is my third." Edmund said matter of factly, making everyone in the room laugh.

"And now for the interrogation," Caris said. Hands on her hips, eyes fixed on Iris like she had just stolen a stack of money out of Caris' drawer. "How dare you not tell me!"

"I'm cursing you inside my head, Edmund." Iris said to him as she took a glance at the guy, and Caris rolled her eyes. "You can't expect me to tell you last night. I mean, I wanted to tell you just this morning but now you are already attacking me! Edmund told you, didn't he?"

"She wouldn't be shouting like a tiger if I didn't say a thing." Edmund spoke up, resting his arms on the counter, eyes fixed on the White sisters like he was watching a nice drama in front of him.

"Are you even going to help me here or not?" Iris shot him a glare, yet begging him through it to help her. She was not going to get chopped to pieces by her own sister.

"Nope."

"Oh, that's helping."

"Iris!" Caris got her attention back and Iris winced at the sudden shock. "You owe me an explanation."

"What explanation?" She said chewing on her cracker she just snapped from Emma's hand.

"The last time I remembered, you were crying for crap's sake-"

Iris hurriedly put her hand on Caris' mouth so that her big fussy sister could shut up before she started to embarrass her in front of Edmund any further. Iris gave her a look of 'stop talking or else you'll die' look and Caris nodded innocently.

"Don't." Iris mouthed to Caris who by then batting her eyelashes at her.

"Stop making a big deal out of it, Caris." Edmund joined a few moments later.

"I'm not." Caris replied flatly, still pissed off at what Iris just did to her.

"Where is Adrian by the way?"

"I thought you're here to see me." Iris whined like a baby, earning a chuckle from Edmund.

Surprisingly, Edmund pulled Iris up on her weight, getting her in his arms. She linked her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest, "Put me down Ed!"

Edmund laughed uncontrollably, starting to make his way to the living room, "Believe me, it's something hard to do."

"Edmund, put me down!"

"Is Iris White begging now?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh, I doubt it. You're just too scared to even lose me."

Iris faked a gasp of shock, "No I am not!"

"Then what was it with me looking for Adrian that worried you so much?" Edmund grinned in question, hoping she would say more. Iris' stomach by then had flipped so crazily.

"I-I'm not worried.. Let's just say, I'm acting so protective of you comes naturally."

Edmund raised his eyebrow, seeming deep in thought and he let out a small laugh, "I can get used to it." He said, kissing her deeply without even bother to respond to Caris and Emma's giggles in the kitchen.

* * *

The living room downstairs was decorated with huge framed family photographs: Sara's pictures when she was just a baby, paints from family vacations to Archenland and Lone Island, and a portrait of the entire White family at what looked like a fancy wedding of Caris and Adrian's. Edmund followed the sound of the chatty Caris and Emma in the kitchen. The smell of coffee swarmed his nostrils. The living room was always a huge room with a family touching from floor-to-ceiling. Not much property placed so it looked so comfortable.

Caris came into the living room, looking a little guilty for interrupting Edmund and Iris' moment. Iris dissected a cracker at the tea table near her. She was on the floor, cuddling with Edmund facing the fireplace. A blanket wrapped around them, making the warmth ran throughout their bodies. "Here you go."

"Thanks Caris. You really are nicer than Iris." Edmund said jokingly as he took his cup of coffee from the tray Caris was holding.

Iris slapped him in the arm. Now that they were together, Edmund had gotten so worried about her slapping him so often like that but he still found it funny and cute of her. "Be nice to me."

"Your death threats don't work much." He took a sip of his hot coffee as Caris giggled and went to the kitchen again when Sara called for her.

Iris' gaze felt like a piercing-hot laser. Edmund had a feeling her monthly comer had come sooner. She was being so cranky these days. He had to come up with a cover up-fast. "So, I have been waiting for your outburst. The timing wasn't entirely perfect. But, I love where we ended now."

Iris smiled and it melted his heart terribly, in a good way. Edmund smiled back, knowing now he had his dream lady in his arms just like those days he always dreamed of. "I just thought it was the time. I know how I feel about you. There are voices in my head, and in my heart too, saying I can't lose you. I know the last time I didn't even show any indication of me liking you or some sort, but here I am now blurting out everything like I've been having feelings for you since forever, which is true. And by the end of this explanation you can look away because honestly, you can tell how red my cheeks right now."

Edmund laughed sliding his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. It was the warmth of her love that gave his stomach those flutters he had never experienced of having before, not with any other girl. "I'm glad you choose to tell me all that. I could have died waiting for you to just actually tell me your true feelings."

"So, you knew?" Iris looked up at him, meeting his gaze. It was intense, yet comforting.

"All along." He replied, leaning closer and kissed her so passionately that he believed he just didn't want to pull away.

But luck wasn't on his side and Iris pulled away, "Okay Edmund stop it. You knew?"

"Iris, your eyes might be blind at that time but your heart wasn't."

"Am I that easy to read?" She asked, her tone indicating she was talking more to herself than Edmund.

"No, you are just have a difficult time admitting that you love me." He smirked, knowing well Iris loved his smirk.

"It's not like that," she rolled her eyes, "The difference between us that made me think twice that time. I can't just throw myself around you and walk around with you hand-by-hand in public knowing you are my king. And I'm just nobody."

"So, that's why you seemed so...distant?" He quirked his brow. Now that he knew, it all seemed like a perfectly arranged joke. How could she think of herself so low? He could be her king, but if he chooses her to be his lady then there is nothing wrong with it. Love is about honesty, not about who is the rich and the poor, the leader and the follower, or the rock and the diamond.

"I can never compete with those girls who are always around you, Edmund. I-I'm not like them. I was blind, all I was thinking was that I couldn't have you. Ever. So, I buried my feelings for you." She said almost in a whimper and he let out a small smile. She was so innocent and naive. Something he never found in a girl's personality before. She was just being too honest to herself.

"You're not blind now. And I'm not saying that when you were, you were in a place lower than me. No. I may be your king but we are just basically the same. Me as a king doesn't make me perfect, Iris. You being a blind once didn't make you imperfect either. It's just, everyone is perfect in their own way." He explained, stroking her hair lightly. It still smelled like apple, and it was creeping him out a bit that he smelled her like that.

"I know," she said, releasing a long sigh, "I'm still in wonder of how I can get my sight back. Did Aslan have something to do with it?"

Edmund choked on his saliva, batting his eyelashes down at her tiny figure. That was something called a question. But not what he had expected. He hadn't prepared for this. He should have known at some point she would wonder about it.

Months had passed and no one had come to the conclusion that it was him who did it. None of his siblings speak, as they knew that was what Edmund wanted. So, judging by the timing, right now was not the right time either to tell her everything. They just got together and if something comes in the way, who knows. Their early relationship may be blows up to pieces.

He was just scared if she couldn't handle it. He knew how she would react to that. He had dreams of it for days after her birthday, and those dreams weren't exactly those awesome dreamy paradise dreams he would want to get. Mostly he got Iris throwing a bunch of different kinds of knives at him in her kitchen, or hitting him with Peter's sword which is sharp enough to chop him to pieces. The list goes on and on.

"What make you think Aslan has something to do with it?" Edmund asked nervously, not wanting Iris to see his awkwardness and sweaty forehead.

God, he felt guilty. For lying. But no, he wasn't entirely lying. He just didn't exactly saying a word. Just constantly changing the subject. Or tying to get away with it.

"He can do anything. Something magical like this could only mean one thing. Either it's Aslan who definitely has endless power of doing such thing or I'm still sleeping and having a good long dream in my bed right now." She said rolling her eyes.

Edmund chuckled nervously and pulled her closer to him. Kissing her hair, murmuring things against it making her giggle.

* * *

Iris stepped onto the small balcony in Edmund's bedroom, and she inhaled deeply. Everything about the castle was big, but that wasn't what caught her mind entirely. She didn't care about how big it was. How it stood so firmly on this peaceful ground of Narnia.

The forest caught her attention. It had been bothering her about that night of the party. The Edmund and Clara incident, she ran sobbing like a pathetic broken hearted girl, and that deep hole inside the forest..

She wish she could find that hole again, but it's no use. She couldn't remember the way to get there. It was deep in the forest, she doubted she could even survive getting out of it alive.

Since she was a little girl, she had this fear of forests. Something about them terrified her so much. The dark aura of it always made her back hair shuddered so badly.

Edmund's groaned snapped her back to her presence. He ran a tired hand over his face as he walked up to her, "I was thinking you were old enough to act your age and not your shoe size, but unfortunately I was wrong."

She giggled in her hand as the cold air hit her face gently, "What are you talking about?"

Edmund glared down at her, slowly holding up his ruined white shirt. There were some visible holes on it. Looking at the holes, they were indeed created by the hand of a person, whether torn with hands or something like a knife. The white color of the shirt was fading away, replaced by the dirt all around it.

"Explain." He spoke with grim. It didn't scare her one a bit honestly.

"Explanation is limited." She replied crossing her arms over her chest, grinning playfully at her lover.

So much for being in love.

"What do you mean 'explanation is limited'? You are not feeling guilty one bit, are you Iris? Huh?" He pointed his finger at her face as he spoke. She knew he was just being the typical Edmund, so she took it easily.

"Why do you care so much about this shirt anyways?"

"Lucy gave this to me on my fifteenth birthday!" He whined, his face softened from before. He looked even more like a whiney baby.

"Owh, I'm sorry," Iris made a baby voice patting his shoulder lightly, "I'm sure it will be fine."

"'It will be fine'? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IRIS!" He groaned in frustration as Iris started to run away from him, leaving the grunting Edmund cursing her name on the balcony.

What happened to the shirt wasn't entirely her fault. Finnegan threw it away from Edmund's wardrobe and it hit Iris' face. She was actually going to give it to the laundry section because she thought Finnegan threw it at her because it was a dirty one. But ops, it slipped her hand when she was taking a detour around the backyard. The muddy ground was a perfect place for it to slip off her hand.

The rest of the holes were just another story that Finnegan himself could only tell.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled when she managed to get down to the hall.

"You are not!" Edmund's voice was heard clearly even from behind the closed door of his room.

Iris giggled as she turned away from walking backwards and bumped into someone.

"Wow." She mumbled under her breath instead of apologizing. She looked up and saw an unexpected figure of the day. "Hi."

"Will you ever act like a lady?" she threw at her face coldly. That's the problem with Diana. She always thinks Iris never acted like a lady. Iris didn't feel that way, she was just merely not in a good time of behaving while Diana was around. Diana always caught her doing silly and childish stuff (counting what happened at the party) and so Diana basically was judging her on that.

"I don't know what's wrong with me that makes you hate me so much."

"I don't hate you. But I feel so – what is it called. Hm. Allergic? Maybe. I feel allergic when you come around."

"Have you ever realized you have a sharp tongue when you talk?" Iris squinted her eyes indignantly at her, making Diana chuckled.

"It's nice you've figured that out." Diana said walking pass Iris like she wasn't there. So coldly ignoring the fact Iris just snap her in the face for how she was behaving with her mouth. "Anyways Iris, I better warn you."

"Warn me about what?" Iris finally turned her head to the arrogant woman, who by then had smirk so annoyingly.

"Stay out of my business. Or you'll have me to do that for you. Practically."

Iris remained quiet for a while. She raised her eyebrow, not getting at Diana's hint one a bit. Iris didn't exactly know what Diana was warning her about. Not to get near to her perfectly manicured fingers probably?

Iris shrugged at the thought.

"So, you're _practically_ death threatening me." Iris said surprisingly, making the evil smirk on Diana's face disappeared. She turned to glare at Iris like she just got a perfect bait.

"Don't talk like I'm just joking around you fool."

"And I'm not exactly getting this conversation, Diana. What business do you want me to not step my toes into it? Please, don't make me say you're the fool one," she pointed out crossing her arms over her chest, "Ops. Already did." Iris didn't know why she sounded so harsh and disrespect towards Diana and wanted so bad to play around with some sarcastic statements, but she felt the need to do so. After what she had done to Finnegan all these days, Iris thought it wouldn't mind one a bit to actually snap at Diana's face for once to let the anger out of her.

By the time, Diana had glared at her so badly like she looked like she was about to claw Iris' eyeballs out. "Does a three and a half meters hole rings a bell?"

Iris' eyes softened. Her whole body even softened. What was she talking about?

"What hole?" Iris asked, she knew what hole. But she was just making sure Diana was talking about _that_ one of a hole.

"It's mine, Iris. Don't play dumb with me. I saw you." She said in a whisper and it made Iris shiver at her sharp glares at her. Diana took a few steps forward, her face now inches away from Iris. "Let me get this straight. If I ever see you getting near one of the things that I own again, I can't guarantee you a beating heart. Did it ever occur to you someone was trying to push you forward and you get that feeling of stumbling forward? It was me, Iris. You didn't slip that night. You were so lucky that he came on time. Or else you'd probably be dead by now."

Iris' heart definitely skipped a beat. Did she just threatening her that she would kill her if she ever gets near her things?

God, she was actually even tried to kill her. How could she!

No. Okay that's just scary.

Iris swallowed a big lump, her fists on each side were sweating as it both trembling. "I don't know what you're talking about." Iris' voice sounded more like a whimper. Diana grinned in stratification seeing her scared figure.

"You know, you are just a doll to be told what to do around here. I guess Edmund doesn't really love you that much. He just pities you, honestly. Everyone else can see that with blindfolded eyes." Diana started and the blood inside Iris' body was starting to boil up, "And one more thing. When I said don't get near my things, Finnegan is the main one. You are not allowed to get around him anymore." She whispered at Iris' ears for each word that came out of her mouth. Iris' eyes widened for a few seconds and then her face turned grim.

"I don't know why I should just nod to all of these things."

"Oh, you better my child. I was giving you a second chance to live, remember? I hope you don't talk about this private conversation to anybody else, especially your lover boy," Diana pulled away, her gaze was intense, "Let's just say, your own little family's lives depend on my hands too." She said and remained quite after that. Both of them had already had a glaring contest. Diana then turned on her heels and walked off, brushing her shoulder against Iris as she did so.

Iris just took a glance at the old woman in disgust. Really, she couldn't find any nice thing in her. And what was she babbling around about? She knew the hole she was talking about. But why Diana was so insist on her to not get near it again? Does she have to believe that Diana really almost killed her? What was it for? What a three and half meters deep hole even meant for the woman that she dared to threatened her and her family?

_Let's just say, your own little family's lives depend on my hands too._

Too?

Whose life she was talking about other than her family's? Was her threat even considered to be a real one? What was she planning on doing?

She shuddered as the questions kept on flowing inside and the words of her threat never left her head for the next days.

* * *

Edmund squinted against the sun, hand running through his messy dark hair as he let out a tired sigh. Lucy chattered away with Peter not far from him and he tried to make them shut up by shooting them dirty looks but it didn't work much. The backyard was so deserted as many Narnians had been dismissed to go inside. The sun would fall soon but still, Edmund was in no interest in coming inside.

"I can't believe you haven't told her." Peter said, slapping Edmund's back head before finally sitting beside his little brother on the bench.

With another sigh, Edmund turned his eyes on Peter, immediately pinching his nose making him squeal.

"Ouch ouch ouch-Edmund!" Peter yelped hurting as he slapped Edmund's hand off his face. "That hurt! What was that for?!"

"For again, reminding me of feeling absolutely guilty." Edmund said flatly, pitying his brother a bit when he saw Peter rubbing his nose and flinching. "And, for slapping my head. That hurt."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Peter murmured.

Edmund rolled his eyes and turned back to stare up at the orange sky, only to find thin air.

Peter frowned and shook his head, "Before your relationship gets any more serious. You should consider telling her."

"I am going to tell her Pete. And what was that? My relationship with her is obviously serious!"

Peter raised an eyebrow and said coolly, "How serious?"

Silence.

"Edmund, how serious?"

Another silence.

"Edmund!"

Edmund jolted on his seat. He wasn't spacing out, just not in the mood to reply at Peter's call. Edmund stared at him for a while and then shook his head as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a tiny dark blue squared box.

Peter's eyes widen when the realization hit him. "Are you going to propose her?"

"I don't know yet.." He trailed off, running his hand through his hair again. He seemed so nervous and his lips were trembling. "I've had this for a while in my pocket. I'm dead serious about this relationship."

"You really love her, don't you Ed?" Peter's voice lowered. A sincere smile appeared from the corner of his mouth.

"I do. At first sight." He gnawed at his bottom lip, still holding the box in his hand.

"Go for it." Peter patted his shoulder lightly, making Edmund's attention snapped at him fully.

"G-go for what?"

"Ask her Ed. Before somebody else does." Peter chortled, reminding Edmund of that it possibly could happen. "Before I do."

Edmund's eyes widen and Peter burst out laughing, "You wouldn't!"

"Come on Ed, don't tell me you're buying every single word he says." Lucy joined the conversation after observing the sunset.

"Technically, yeah I'm buying it all."

"Don't you have something better to do other than playing around with him?" Lucy said as she smirked at both of his brothers.

Peter looked like he was in deep in thought.

"Hm." He hummed.

"Well?" Lucy asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Nope." Peter replied simply and got to his feet, "I might as well die in his hands over teasing him everyday."

"Oh, Ha-ha. That's so funny. Remind me when I have to do that." Edmund said sarcastically.

Peter just laughed and walked inside the castle. His roar of laughter was still heard after he went in. Lucy shook her head, hands on her hips. It was then she caught the glimpse of the dark blue box Edmund had already shoved inside his pocket. "You sure you're going to the aisle at eighteen?"

"S-sorry?"

Lucy smiled and pointed her finger at Edmund's pocket. Edmund swallowed a lump, "Oh.."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know, having this in my pocket calms me down a bit though. I don't know from what actually."

"You're going to step on Peter." Lucy said the fact, grinning mischievously crossing her arms over her chest, "I mean, I'm not saying it's bad. It's your decision after all, not mine."

"Do you think I should do it, Lu?"

"What? Propose to her?"

"Yeah.." he trailed off, running a hand through his hair, "I just want to make sure the timing is perfect."

"Your timing is always perfect, Ed. Just believe in yourself along the way." Lucy said softly, squeezing her brother's shoulder before retreating inside.

She took another glance at the confused figure of her brother on the bench. Smiling, she was also wishing the best for him and his life to Aslan inside her heart.

* * *

**Long no update. Internet's been dead. I don't knoww why..**

**Anyways my story is getting longer. Thank you so much for those who's been sticking around this long, hope you'll stay till the end. Thank you so much to Evanna23 and Sajohu for your support and help. SPECIAL DEDICATION FOR YOU BOTHHH (love love) :***

**Anyways, don't forget to leave your review don't below. See you soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The old man coughed loudly, snapping the king's attention back to him. Iris just looked out the window, "So, what do you think?"

"I think it's great. Peter would love to accept the deal." Edmund replied, holding up a tiny bottle glass and examined it, "Calormen sent these?"

They were at William's house. William asked Peter and Edmund to take a look at some medicine that Calormenes had sent him and Iris' father, though Mr. White put the packages in William's house but the two were wondering if the royals would actually sign the contract and accept the deal, so that the Calormenes can send some more of the medicines to Narnia.

Edmund insisted Iris to come along, since Iris had missed Finnegan so much. He had been sick for four days and was not able to come to Cair for the matter, leaving Edmund and Iris missing him so deeply. Even if it's just for four days.

Finnegan came into the room, looking pale and weak. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he constantly sniffing with his nose. He seemed a little nervous, _well, why should he?_Iris thought.

"Finnegan!" Iris said, hurrying to the boy's side and bent down, "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good." He replied, half wanting to throw up.

He wheezed and coughed as his legs started to ache and burn. Seeing his shaking body, Iris asked in worry, "Have you had your medicine yet? Do you want to go to your bedroom now?"

"Tell me a story."

Iris chuckled, "Of course."

"Not another story of a girl and her prince charming. It's so unrealistic."

Iris rolled her eyes as she leaded him to his bedroom, "Boys."

"I am a boy. I'm not exactly showing up in public dressed in a pink flowy dress, am I?" He said sarcastically. Finnegan is just being Finnegan. His sarcasm and jokes were just his typical thing. Without those two, Finnegan is not as funny as he is.

As if she didn't have enough to worry about, Finnegan started to collapse and soon enough fell on the floor, "Finnegan! Are you alright?!"

"No." He muttered weakly, trying to stand up but failing. Slowly, Iris helped him up and laid him on his bed. "Thanks."

"What happened to you? You seemed alright four days ago." Iris said, eyes twinkling in worry as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know. I remembered being so hungry and ate a lot at dinner, the next morning I was throwing up badly."

"What did you eat?"

"A lot. Diana made fried chickens and chicken soup that time."

"Oh, Diana can cook?" Iris' tone was heard more like a mocking tone. The last time of their meeting wasn't exactly the most pleasant moment she had ever had. Her threat was still remained in the back of her head.

What was Diana planning to do? Iris had thought of telling someone about what happened to Diana and her. But she was scared of doing so. Diana meant every word she said. She was worried ever since that day, of what could happen was beyond her capability.

Surprisingly, Finnegan snorted, "Can't believe that too, can you?"

"She could barely boil water."

"If it is possible, she would burn the water instead."

"You can't burn water."

"Try me."

Iris chuckled, putting her hand on his forehead. She jumped on her seat when she felt his skin was burning up, "You're burning up."

"Let the magic begin."

"I'm serious, Finnegan. Where did you put your medicine? Around here?" Iris panickly fingered around the night table beside his bed and found it. "You have been consuming this, for what? Four days? Yet you're getting even more sick?"

"That's what father's been saying. The medicine your father gave me didn't work much."

"Says who? It always works." Iris muttered in defiance, "So, this is from my father?" Iris asked, holding up the white pills above her eyes.

"No, it's from Diana." He coughed, hugging himself tighter as he shivered.

"Where did Diana get this?" She asked, pulling the blankets up to Finnegan's neck and his face softened over the sudden warmth he felt.

"She said her friend."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Edmund came into sight in the hallway, frowning when he saw the expression she had on.

"Finnegan's room."

"Is he okay?"

She was silent for a while and then looked up to Edmund, giving him a weary look, "Can we take him to Cair Paravel? We can take care of him there, it'll be much easier for us to give an eye on him. He'll get the care he is supposed to get in there."

"Um, why are you asking this so suddenly?" Edmund's face turned confused. She knew he would be asking. She knew he would probably suspect something but at this time she didn't want all of that. She was just thinking about keeping Finnegan safe, keeping him out of _her _reach.

Yes.

"I just miss him so bad, that's all. I mean, I can't take him to my house, can I? It's more reasonable if he stays at Cair Paravel. You can take care of him, I can take care of him. Everyone in Cair Paravel can. It's not like he's a stranger or something. He goes there almost everyday."

Edmund snorted, "Yeah, everyone knows him. I'm fading." He put his hands on his chest dramatically.

Iris let out a chuckle putting her hands on her hips, "You're not fading. You're just not trying to keep your toes on the top of the food chain as well as him."

"Exactly what is that supposed to mean?" He squinted his eyes on her, a playful grin playing on his lips. By that time, Iris knew he was about to either tickle her breathless or chase her around and end up tickling her anyways.

"Where is Peter?"

"Um, walking. Somewhere. Why are you asking?"

"I'll see you later then." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before strolling pass him, looking for a certain blonde figure wandering around the small cottage.

* * *

The grass looked green and fresh as she made her way towards him, he was standing looking up at the blue sky, hands on his back. It was a gloom feeling, as faded mist blocked her way of seeing things. But eventually, she reached his side.

"So, having fun with the boy?" He spoke, a smirk curving on the corner of his lips.

"I've missed him so much." Iris replied, stretching her arms up. "I'm so tired, I just want to go home."

"Sure. Where is Edmund? Is he done yet?"

"Yup. But he is taking a look at Finnegan for a while."

"You know, the boy never been so sick in his life. If he did, it would only last for what? Two days?" He chuckled and glanced at her, "I mean he is a strong boy."

Iris gnawed at her bottom lip. Should she? Should she tell him about what's been bothering her? The threat. The pills. The hole. This whole thing of oddness became much more like a circle of an odd life. Iris felt like she was running in the circle, knowing it has no end. Eventually will stuck at the same things if she has no intention of stopping.

But Diana's words came flowing back again. All of sudden each word of her threat became so real, like it hung just five centimeters away from her forehead and she could see it clearly. But if she didn't tell, she knew someone might get hurt. And the first one would probably be Finnegan. And she didn't want that.

She figured. Diana and her sudden big meal for dinner. She couldn't cook. Come on, Finnegan even admitted she probably could burn water. So, where did the food come from?

And the medicine she gave him. The pills. It did look much alike like Iris' father always had in his shelves of medicines at home. And it's been four days, yet Finnegan looked nothing near healthy. He looked even more weak, judging by his presence just then.

The food was definitely poisoned. And the pills were definitely not a medicine. Probably another poison in a different form. Iris thought that Diana was smarter than she had ever judged her to be.

But why Finnegan? Of all people she knew. She had William, her husband. Yet he looked nothing near sick. He is as healthy as ever.

This was ruining all of Iris' theory and bad speculations towards Diana. She hasn't figured out how it all came to only Finnegan. Nothing happened to anyone else, including William.

"Take him to Cair Paravel. Take care of him there until he gets healthy again. Please."

* * *

"Goodnight Finn, sweet dreams," she quietly whispered.

"You know, you're becoming more and more like a mother when you're around him," a soft voice was heard from the doorway. "Must be a maternal thing."

"He's an angel, no matter how many times he annoys me. You know that don't you?," Iris said. Unable to contain a smile as she added, "He'll be the one who breaks every girls' heart when they fall in love with him, you'll see."

Edmund softly chuckled and threw his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "We better go."

She nodded, giving a quick kiss on the youth's forehead before slowly walking towards the door and closed it gently.

"Do you have anything planned tomorrow?" Edmund asked, finding his eyes on the floor instead of meeting her eyes.

"I don't know, if I have I would gladly cancel it just to be with you."

"Really?" He asked, showing his playful grin. "So, if I say I want to have a picnic with you tomorrow then you'll say yes?"

"Sure. How can I possibly turn my king down." She teased him, rubbing his chin playfully before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against the wall.

"So, dress up nicely tomorrow then." He said softly, bringing his face beside her neck. His breath tickles her and she let out a nervous chuckle before gently pulling him away from her.

"Edmund, we are in a pretty much _public _hall."

"Do you want to go somewhere more private then?"

"Um, does a small blonde figure sleeping in your bedroom right now ring a bell?"

"I'm not talking about my bedroom."

"So, where?"

"Do you think we can make it to the library now in less than ten seconds?"

Iris' lips curved a grin before shaking her head laughing. Not long after, she was being dragged by the arm by Edmund and they both couldn't stop giggling as they passed a few maids in the hall.

* * *

"Looks like we are alone now," his heart races looking at her, chewing on his bottom lip looking at her. "Come on," she opened the front door of her house, taking his hand and leading him to the living room only being greeted by the empty silence of her house. "You hungry?"

He was confused. At first Iris asked him to come because they had nothing to do at the day. Running a tired hand through his hair, he was about to ask her out for a picnic, which he had set up earlier this morning, "Maybe some water." Does he have to sit around for a while or just ask her now straight away?

He shoved his hands inside his pocket secretly, taking a glance at Iris who by then had walked out of the living room. The touch of his skin against the small box gave him a shiver. He was nervous. He was actually thinking it was the right time. He had arranged everything with no taint of mistake.

He is working on it.

Apart from being nervous of what could happen, he also feeling guilty towards Peter. If Iris says yes, then he would have to step on Peter at an early age. Peter said not that it matters much, but it's still what's been bothering Edmund ever since he made his decision. He had never had decided something as strong as this. For days he couldn't sleep, barely enjoy his meal like he usually did, over thinking of what could possibly happen. Will she say yes?

What if she says no?

He swallowed a big lump. No, he can't live with that.

"Hey, Iris. I have something to tell you." He said loudly so Iris could hear him from the kitchen."

"Uh yeah? What is it?" Her voice resonated the living room.

"I'm going to The Lone Island for a few weeks in three days. You won't mind, will you?"

There was silence there, she didn't answer. He started to get nervous of what her reaction would be.

"Alright! Just remember I'll kill you with my bare hands when you arrive back home!"

"How evil of you!" He cracked a laugh, sinking further on the sofa.

"Here you go," Iris gave him a glass of water, cheerfully plopping on the sofa next to him. He gulped the water before giving her a smile and put it on the tea table in front of him, "Want anything else beside a punch?"

"No," he slid his arms around her waist drawing her closer, "Just you. Don't be mad, I'll be back before you know it," he kissed along the side of her neck making her smile. It could wait, he thought. He had been so busy these days, ruling his country, signing some contracts, and taking care of Finnegan at the same time who had been in there while he was sick. He had a hard time giving his attention to this girl. And he wanted more time with her, just the both of them. How he missed those gorgeous blue eyes that twinkle in amusement whenever she caught him near her. He wanted her.

After a while, he found her eyes in his. His large hand soon enough framing her face as he kissed her. It's not rough or hungry, they were just gentle kisses that made her smile against it, making everything seemed better.

He leaned closer to her, making her back found the sofa and she was now lying there, hands around his neck as his kiss deepened. She played with his hair and bit his lower lip, making him escape a moan, and she smirked.

It was supposed to be the other way around, he thought.

He pulled away, lips swollen as he stared down at her red face, "You're mocking me."

Iris curved another smirk, but instead of replying to his slightly funny comment, she pulled his face down hers again and started to kiss him, gently, softly, slow, and overall passionately.

He pulled away eventually, straightening himself into a sitting position, "God, I hope I had enough time for this."

Iris laughed, following him on a sitting position. Their lips swollen, hair messy, and both of their cheeks were flushed. If anybody saw them right now, they could guess instantly what they had been doing.

"What do you mean?" She asked still laughing.

"Well, didn't I mention yesterday I want to take you out for a picnic?"

"Oukayy, that's cool. Want to go now?"

"Iris!" He squawked and she laughed again, "How come just seconds ago you got me carried away and now you're so easily saying that?"

"What? You want more? You were the one who pulled away, and shall I quote, 'God, I wish I had more time for this!'" She sat up, still laughing onto her stomach.

He found his lips curving a silly grin before shaking his head, "I was thinking we wouldn't have enough time to get to the place."

"Where are you taking me anyways? You can't possibly taking me to the other side of the world," she leaned to him as she sat again next to him, "Come on." She whispered, eyes glancing up and down at his lips and eyes.

He swallowed nervously as her breath came nearer, making his neck hair shuddered. "God, you are teasing me, but being so wanted at the same time." He confessed when his eyes glanced at her swollen lips before finally crashing it hard and pulled her down against the sofa.

(+)

Pulling out a sandwich from the picnic basket that day her eyes scanned around her surroundings. He had been thinking all night about what to do and now the person that caused him so much stress for these past few days was here, sitting next to him. Gripping her other hand in his she tried to listen to what he was saying but she looked like she was having a hard time concentrating. Not that it was anything wrong, he mean it's not wrong. but it's weird and she seemed so distant even though she was now so close.

"Oh…" he spoke up, hoping his deep voice would bring her back to focus on him when he finally gave a little skip. "I have to go…"

"Go? Go where?" Her brows furrowed at what he was talking about.

"Home," he said flatly, and then she let out a sigh. "No, I'm just testing you. You ok?"

"Y-yeah, sorry," she shook her head, stopping his thumb that had been stroking her palm. Placing his hands that were still locked with hers he smiled, "Spaced out a little. I.." She trailed off and then her hand pulled away from his.

"Why you spacing out, huh? Got something on the brain?" he raised a dark brow and she rolled her eyes.

They were actually having a good time, talking, just enjoying the view they had, and almost ate half of the contents in the picnic basket and when he realized she wasn't listening to him anymore, it got to him. He was a bit pissed that at one time she would be in a good mood and it would affect him, but at other time she would just be like this. Like, she wasn't even there near him. She was busy living on her tiny little own world, thinking what else he didn't know. That is the most annoying part. He didn't _know_.

"I'm just.. I've got something in mind."

"Want to talk about it?" He offered, trying to get her attention back.

"No, I've got it sorted." She gave a smile which he found was a forced smile.

"You don't seem to have it sorted."

"No.. I've got it Edmund. Don't worry, it's something you don't have to worry about." She sighed and took his hand on hers, "I'm sorry."

He was being silent for a while, but then he looked up to see those beautiful ocean blue eyes of hers and all of sudden he melted down again. He hated it when she had that power to control his emotions that much, "I'm just worried about you. And I miss you, Iris. We hadn't had a good time for just both of us for days. At least I thought I wanted to make it up to you. But you seemed.. So busy with your own little world, which you don't want to tell me what. It's like you're building up a wall in front of you that no one can get in, even me."

"No!" Her eyes widen, "It's not like that! Believe me Edmund, it's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" He gave her a serious look before finally she nodded. "I'm taking you here because I just want to talk to you. All day. I want you all day to myself."

She smiled helplessly and that somehow made him smile too, "I want you too."

"In a healthy or unhealthy way?" He joked and his lips curled in a smile.

That earned him a slap on the arm, "Neither!"

He laughed when he saw her face flushed, "Okay okay, that was a bad choice of words." He stopped laughing just to see her still blushing and he smirked. He got her speechless. He put his thumb on her chin and pulled her flushed face closer to his. His lips hovered the same height as hers, and he stared at her lips just to found her doing the same to his. "Think I'd prefer you staying the weekend at my place then off with your family."

"Edmund…" she blushed and buried her face in his chest. "I-I don't think my parents allow that."

"I don't care. I'll see what's going on, but if you want to go somewhere other than my place, we can," he stated and she lifted her head to look at him. "Just stay around a little longer. You feel so distant these days. I-I don't want that."

She bit her lip before finally saying, "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I didn't mean to, you know. Just so you know how much I have missed you too."

He swallowed a lump. He thought it was the time. He didn't want to wait any longer, because if they have tied a knot between them, he can have her all to himself everyday, without even worrying her would say 'her parents won't allow that.'

"Iris, I mean it when I said I want you all to myself."

She swallowed hard, "W-what?"

He giggled slightly and pulled out the small box from his pocket. He hovered it in front of her face and her face was suddenly surprised. She stared back and forth between the box in his hand and his face, not believing what she just witnessed. And then he opened it, revealing a beautiful silver ring. It was simple, yet she gasped at the sight of it. "I-Is this?"

He took her hand on his, eyes staring intently in the girl's. He swallowed a big lump before saying it all, afraid of getting it wrong, "I had laid my eyes on you long time ago. Long before you even know it. I can't find a girl like you. You are unique. You drive me crazy at whatever you are doing!" he laughed a little and then stared at her again, "I don't want to lose you," he whispered softly, looking so nervous, "I-I want to take care of you. In sick or health. I want to make you feel safe. I want to be next to you all the time. I-I can't bear of thinking you not around me for just a little while." He started, and by then he could feel both of their linked arms were sweating. "You're just like a heartbeat to me. You're everything I had been waiting for all my life," and with that she let out a small laugh, her eyes by the time got teary, "and I want to live with you for the rest of my life."

He stopped and pulled out the silver ring from the box, sliding it onto her finger and she by then had cried. He wiped away her tears before finally asking, "It's weird I know, I should have asked first before giving it to you," he chortled cupping his hands around her face, "But I'm not asking. Please, marry me, Iris." He whispered softly, face inches away from hers.

He didn't believe at her reaction. It was like the whole world was spinning too fast, and his chest was slammed hard against he didn't know what, as he knew it was a good feeling, "Yes, of course!" She replied back before kissing him passionately, and he could feel her tears fell down to his cheeks as their lips crushing against each other.

Now, I'm happy. He thought.

* * *

**Long time no update..**

**Anyways this is the best I could come up with thanks to everyone who's been waiting for this chapter! I had a hard time of writing this story because I have school. And next week I have a week of examinations so won't be able to write much but I've prepared a few finished chapters.**

**And also, I know where this story is going but I'm having a lack of inspirations for the little things happening before the climax and I'm just wondering if anyone can help me out hahaha omg... That's why I've been updating rarely. Lack of inspiration. Hoam.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this one sorry if you find it somehow less interesting, I'm trying :( haha :)**

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you like it...**

**Review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

This, she was interested in. She had no idea William was the type of person who liked to bake cupcakes and fill them with cute and pretty designs. Or make the same croissant she would order every time she was feeling down. All of these deserts were made by _him_?

"You are joking right.." Iris trailed off, feeling this whole thing was just a scenario playing in her head, and that she was still sleeping on her bed with a perfectly hilarious dream.

"I'm not. In fact, I have been doing this for over a year." The old man chuckled, frosting the cupcakes he just made.

"How come Finnegan never told me?"

"Well, we are not so close as father and son." His tone seemed so sorrowful.

Iris was at William's house, this time she was going alone. She was actually going to investigate William's family with many ways, and this was one of it. Diana might had threatened her to stay away. But she was not that stupid to just nod at every single word she uttered. It was not only because she was so curious of the woman, but also she had this feeling that Diana is dangerous. Iris didn't know in what way, or towards what or who beside her, but Diana always gave that aura of darkness and damnable.

She had an idea of giving William some cupcakes that she made with Emma earlier, and what a shock when one of his friends in Cair Paravel informed her that William was at home and wasn't going to work for the day. And this made Iris' plan seemed even brighter, other than when she gave him the cupcakes he surprisingly showed his skills of making them to her.

"I've never heard him saying anything bad about you." She inquired out loud.

"I don't think he hates me." He let out a nervous chuckle before finishing up his frosting.

"So, why are you saying that?"

"He doesn't like me much because he thinks I've changed. Since his mother died, he always thinks I'm acting like she hasn't."

"Did it ever occur to you that he is right?"

He raised his eyebrow, slightly feeling offended by her sudden outburst, "Sorry?"

"He is just trying to tell you that he misses you. It's just the way he was saying it wasn't the best way to show it." She tried to look as calm as she could. She knew William needed her help with this. Besides, she wasn't here entirely for investigating and trying to find out about the whole Diana thing. Seeing William around and talking to him was not bad after all.

"I want him back, Iris." He sighed and gave her the chocolate cupcake one, which she took nicely, "It's just hard to divide my work and my family."

"You seem to put all of the world's weight on your shoulders. Can't you think of anything else to put it off you?"

"It's my job, Iris. I've been busy for these past months." He answered as he got the hint of metaphor she was using to the message she was addressing him.

"Is Peter that cruel?" she said jokingly making the old man laugh.

"He is actually a pretty nice young boy. I'm so proud of him, ruling a country this big at that age is hard, let me tell you." He took the hand cloth nearby and started to wipe all of the frosts that left his hands.

"I know. Tell me about being moody when I step on his office floor." She answered sarcastically, taking a nice bite of his cupcake, "Oh my Aslan, this is so good. You have a nice pair of hands."

"You are so funny, I now can see why everybody likes you." He chuckled.

"Not everybody. Your wife doesn't like me that much." She confessed, trying to draw his attention fully at her which succeeded.

"What is wrong with Diana?"

"Well, basically, e_verything_," she realized her tone must be sounded harsh but she didn't mean to. She was just trying to get into the topic but failing to do it nicely as flashes of Diana's faces popped in her head, "She attacked me." She was now playing a grown up lady with a big brain to think strategically.

"Okay, care to tell me what you're talking about?" and by the time, William had stopped being cheerful long enough to give her his stone-faced signature look and she sighed. "I'm not playing around and telling something that is a lie."

The room suddenly felt desolate, as her three words she spoke flew out into the thin air of the kitchen room. Frowning, he chuckled as if not getting what she was saying, "What attack? How could she possibly attacking you? With what?" he said as if Iris was just joking around.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm serious, she attacked me. She threatened to kill me."

And by that, William's cheerful face vanished. Leaving only two pair of widen eyes. She could see him swallowing a lump hard before he answered, "T-threatened what?"

"Do you have anything to do with it?"

"No. Why would you even think like that?"

She sighed, putting the cupcake on the counter before she said again nervously at him, "She threatened to kill my family, even kill me. It's only because she doesn't want me to get so close to Finnegan," she explained. She didn't want to tell about the hole since she thought she better keep it to herself and find out about it later on her own. "I'm telling you this because I need your help."

"You are starting to scare me, Iris. What's wrong? Are you sure Diana did that?"

"Of course!" she stomped her foot against the floor annoyingly, "She was talking to my face! I think I know what Diana looks like when I see her."

"What else did she say?" his tone was indicating he was worried, yet still wanted to know more about the sudden fact Iris just told him.

She shook her head slightly and focused her attention to William for a less frightening look. He caught her look and gave her a tired look, "I-I'm still stuck at one conclusion after what she said to me.."

"What is it? Please tell me Iris. If I can help you, I will."

"Even though it's about your wife? I cannot help but feel guilty as I'm saying this all to you."

"I don't know who to believe, but at least you can spit it all out first so I can point out my own conclusion."

And then that day, she told him everything.

(+)

"Suit up girl."

She shook her head.

"Suit up."

Another shaking head signaling no.

"You give me no other choice." Susan said, and then forcing her to impose her into her wedding gown. Iris refused grumbling and then after some time, Susan finally succumbed. "This is useless."

"I don't want to wear it now." She looked up at her from the bed, eyes twinkling in the most adorable way. But sadly, Susan didn't buy it.

"How come you don't want to try it on? What if I got the size wrong?" she stomped her foot against the floor of her bedroom, annoyingly giving Iris glares.

"Then I'll wear any other gowns in my drawer." Iris replied sarcastically.

Time passed faster than she had thought. Everyone was finally preparing for Edmund and her's wedding. It was like the whole Narnia was celebrating it. Of course, Edmund is their king after all.

Basically, Iris didn't prepare much. Even though it was her wedding. Edmund's been so busy, traveling to Lone Island with Lucy doing something she didn't want to know. And she had been so grumpy about him leaving her. He promised to come home sooner but that didn't change the fact that she felt so lonely without him around.

On the other hand, Susan's been the one who was busy doing everything for Iris' wedding and had been a good company for the girl. Starting from decorations, clothes, wedding cards, and the list goes on, Susan did them all. But one thing that Iris didn't want her to do; the wedding cake.

She wanted to make her own wedding cake for her own wedding. It's been a dream for Iris to do so, and how amazing it was to know she was about to do that soon.

Iris should thank Susan after this. Her work did turn out with good results, almost with no taint of mistake. Except maybe she was just too perfectionist that she tried to take a look at things at least a hundred times before saying it's good. The proof, Susan was already making a very beautiful wedding gown for Iris. Iris was very pleased when she first saw it and promised to do fittings with Susan at a later time, which turned out to be right now.

Not that she didn't want to try on her wedding gown. Believe or not, she was dying to. She was just not in the mood, maybe she would start her period this month. Or maybe just because she really missed Edmund, who had been gone nearly a month.

"Iris, you can't possibly walk on the aisle in your pajamas." And with that comment, Iris stopped giggling and shot her a dirty look.

"I hate you," she said in a baby voice, finally stood up, "Give that to me."

Giggling lightly Susan gave the girl her gown. Iris hesitated for a moment before finally said, "I'll hate you forever if it doesn't look good on me." She shut her eyes as she spoke.

Susan laughed as Iris walked to the bathroom for a change. A while after, she came out looking stunning in her dream gown.

"Pinch me. I'm not looking at an angel am I?" Susan said, her tone was obviously full of amazement. This two piece A-line wedding gown, an elegant original design. It was beautifully decorated with hand-beaded accents and embroidery throughout. The gown features a beautiful long train and fitted bodice. Made of thick satin material.

Iris blushed at Susan's comment and walked up to the big mirror on the corner. For a moment there, she believed she was not looking at herself but somebody else. "It's me.."

"Yes," Susan came up from behind her, looking at her eyes through the reflection of the mirror, "It's you. You are so beautiful."

"Compare to you, I'm nobody."

"Shut up, and admit you are the most beautiful girl in the world."

Iris let out a chuckle, before finally her expression turned sad, "I wish Edmund could see this."

"You miss him, don't you?" Susan squeezed Iris' shoulder lightly.

"Yeah. A lot," she sighed, "I miss making him good food and watch him beg on my feet to make it again."

Susan laughed, "You are trying to get him fat."

"No, I'm trying to be a nice girlfriend." She replied, the word girlfriend made her cringe. It was weird that she titled herself as Edmund's girlfriend. She smiled at the thought.

"You already are," Susan stroked her shoulder before adding, "And besides, Edmund can't see this. Not now. It'll be a surprise on the wedding day."

Iris turned around, holding her dress up to make her easier to walk, "I can't wait for my dream to come true."

"Your dream is to get married?" Susan chuckled, helping her to walk.

"Not just that," she replied in a soft voice, "I've always thought prince charming doesn't exist. But now, I guess I'm wrong. I found mine."

(+)

"Feeling better?" Iris' voice echoed the thin air of the guest's bedroom, making the tiny figure laying on the bed rolled aside and peeked his eyes under the sheet to find who was asking.

"Iris." Finnegan said in a whimper. "Yeah, I feel better."

It's been a while since Finnegan first fell sick. There were times where his ill got worse and everyone was in panic. But there were also times that he would get better, like almost healthy again, but then fell sick again. But finally Iris stopped using the medicine that Diana gave and using her father's instead. The result was good. Finnegan started to feel better. His crimson cheeks finally showing up again. His lips were not pale anymore. Colors started to show.

And now Finnegan's been treated in Cair Paravel. William didn't mind. Since the day Iris told him about the Diana thing, he seemed more caring towards Finnegan. Often came by to the room to check up on the boy. He tried the best he could to get him away from Diana, though it wasn't just him but Iris also doing that secretly. Diana was no wonder questioning of what was happening and William just making excuses to not make her suspect anything. William didn't want to take a move on Diana since he had no proof of anything Iris was saying, but he was definitely in the stage of warning.

Finnegan on the other hand, was so happy that he got away from his house. He said it was giving him a dark aura, especially whenever 'she' comes around. Iris was in no wonder of who that might be. She concluded, if Finnegan was this uncomfortable towards Diana then Iris must be in no denial that her feeling towards Diana is true too. Diana is planning something, Iris just knew it. Iris was like a tiger, hunting for it's prey with so much lust in the eyes.

"Want to eat something?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I want your soup again." His eyes twinkling in the most adorable way, making her chuckle.

"So now you eat too much. The last time I remembered, I had to shove your meals into your mouth with _force_."

"You can't possibly expecting me to lose my appetite that much, can you Iris?" he rolled his eyes.

"I'm just so tired when it comes to you whining for food. You make me make you food that can not be made, really beyond my cooking skill capabilities!" her baby voice came out and Finnegan giggled, though it was hurting for him since his stomach was hurting too, he said it was like cramps. Didn't know how he got it.

"Don't (giggles) make (giggles) me (giggles) LAUGH!" he stuttered holding onto his stomach, yet could manage to slap Iris on the arm.

"OKAY STOP SLAPPING MEE!" Iris whined as she fell off the bed and landed on her butt.

"Ah, can't deal with my awesomeness, can you?" he peeked from the bed innocently, earning a glare from Iris that made him want to laugh even more. "Oh Iris, you are so funny. I wish Edmund was here to see this."

Iris turned silence. Now that the boy mentioned him….

"You miss him don't you?" he spoke up again, this time there were sadness and pity in his tone.

She looked up and chewed at her bottom lip as if he could read her mind, "Yeah.. A lot."

He sighed as he saw her eyes fixed on the floor like her mind had wandered off somewhere else, "He is on his way home, right?"

"In a few days he will be here, and we will start arranging the ceremony for our wedding." Her face beamed in excitement.

"Ogh, no no no. He is so bad at arranging things. Let me tell you, don't let him get near the flowers, vases, or even the tents."

"Why?" she raised her eyebrow, chortling as she asked.

"He'll break them all. Better yet, run to them and – woosh! Everything falls down. Susan won't like it. He is so hyper at those things. That's why Susan never lets him decorate anything if she ever throws a party. She would send him off to the food section most of the times."

Iris laughed, now that's why Edmund eats a lot. That explained so much.

But then her face fell as she remembered something, "Do you still have any medicine that Diana gave you?"

"Hm, I don't think so," he rolled to the night table beside the bed and opened the drawer, "This one?" He held one white pill and she recognized it immediately. She snatched it from his grasp.

"It's still here?"

"No one bothers to take it."

"Where is your medicine?"

"What medicine?"

She rolled her eyes as he was so slow of getting the point, "The ones that I gave you, from my father."

"Uh, that one you are holding?" his statement came out uncertain.

"Finnegan, are you saying you've been consuming this instead?"

"No! I-I mean, I don't think so. No – wait. It looks just the same." He stuttered confused, grabbing some pills he had on the night table, "I've been consuming these. It's from you, the one you said from your father. These are it."

"No no no." she let out a horrified tone. This couldn't be happening. She was sure she had been the one who gave him his medicine every day. After he's finished with his breakfast, lunch, and even dinner. She was sure since then she had been giving him the same medicine – the ones that she got from his father.

Yes, the form of both medicines look alike. But she always knew the difference of both because the ones that her father possessed always have a text 'White' engraved in the middle of the pill. We may not see it if we don't see it up close, but it's there. But this one she was holding right now… It doesn't have the signature White family engraving on it.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked, throwing a weary look at her.

"Who else other than me have been visiting you before? Before I came in today. Who?"

"Uh," he rubbed the back of his head trying to get the memories out of him, "My father, Lucy, and I don't know. Someone came in. I heard the door cracked open. I was going to sleep that time. I thought it was you, I mean I drifted off to sleep fast afterward. So, I didn't know.." he trailed off as his voice became lower each time he spoke.

"Dammit." She muttered, storming outside the room before slamming it shut hard.

* * *

**Review review :) have anything, just pm me**


	20. Chapter 20

**Long time no see! And here it is..**

**Any questions and comments please leave it on the review. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Walking around the outskirts of the land, he kicked some pebbles on his way. The sun was going down, leaving sky looked orange and clear. It was so silent.

He felt empty ever since he left Cair Paravel. Perhaps because he had to leave Iris. He was hoping for her to come along, but no, he's here to work and not for long. He'll be home soon.

Holding papers in his hand, he took the file with him. For some reason he wanted to, but upon retrospect, he always carried this file everywhere.

"Iris Iris Iris.." he hummed to himself as he flipped through the pages.

He sat on the deck of the pier, swinging his legs. He hummed a chant song Susan used to sing for him and Lucy before bed. Flipping his finger to all the pages, he came at a particular page that caught his attention.

His choked on his saliva, in shock, as he read every word of the sentence. He couldn't recall ever reading it before.

'_Iris Anne White; after being born with the name, she decided to change her name to Iris Isabella White before she turned twelve.'_

"Anything interesting?" a familiar voice echoed in the thin air but Edmund still fixed his eyes on the papers in his hands.

"N-no." he flipped it shut, not wanting Lucy to know he had a packet of papers full of Iris information. It will look creepy. Stalker-ish and such.

He knew Lucy was talking, but his mind had wandered off elsewhere. Okay, it's just a name so why bother over thinking it? Maybe he was just shocked because all along he had known her name as Iris Isabella White. Anne was a pretty good name for a middle name. Why would she change it?

Girls, he thought.

"Are you even listening to me?" Lucy's high-pitched voice snapped him back to reality and soon enough he realized Lucy was still there.

"I don't know…" he trailed off.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a dirty look. And then when his mind had wandered off again, she flicked his forehead. "OUCH!"

"Deserved it." She muttered before standing up.

"Did you just _flick_ me?" he asked indignantly, rubbing his forehead.

"What? Never been flicked before?" she teased him.

_Flick._

"Did you just _flick_ me?!" she said indignantly rubbing her forehead.

"What? Never been flicked before?" he mocked her.

"You are so unbelievable. I cannot believe Peter made me come along with you. He should have known I wouldn't be going home alive." She said making Edmund giggle before walking off.

"YOU ARE PAYING FOR THIS BEFORE DINNER!" he screamed. "I wonder if I could have normal sisters." He added under his breath.

He took a look at the page again, not before shaking the bad thoughts in his head off before heading towards the direction Lucy just gone off.

(+)

"Dad." She called out for Mr. White. He was at the back of the house, reading something like a blue print on the desk. The small cottage behind the house was always been his favorite place to be alone. The room was only accompanied by a few candles. Not much to give a good sight for Iris as she walked in.

"Stick for one, dad or father?" his statement made her laugh as she approached him.

"What are you doing?"

"Just a new project of mine." He looked up at her and a smile showed on his beamed face. "What is it darling?"

She stared at her father for a while, not knowing what should she say. "I-it's about these pills." She finally held up the pills she had in hand. Mr. White examined it for a while before taking it.

"Oh, what about these? You want some of these?"

"No. Dad, I got those from Finnegan. He's been consuming it."

"Oh, the blonde boy? William's child? Yeah – that boy's been sick for a long time. How's he? Getting better?" he asked, fixing his eyes on his blue print again.

"He is getting better," she sighed, "But I found that there's this problem. Ehm, the pills. Take a look at yours, dad."

"What mine?" he snapped his head at her, face scrunched up in confusion.

"Those are different pills. It may look identical, but the other one doesn't have our 'White' engraving on it."

Mr. White was still for a while before finally registering her words. He took a look at both pills, trying to find the difference through his round glasses. "Yeah, this one is not mine." He finally held up the other pill. "Why did you bring this to me?"

"I think it's not some medicine you usually made. I-it's still a speculation. But, I was wondering if you can figure out what it is. I-I think it's a poison. I don't know, I've never seen it in such form."

It was then he walked pass her, taking something from the drawer above him, "I don't know Iris. What made you think it's a poison?"

"I have my own reasons." She turned around at him, giving him a weary look, "Dad, please. Can you take a look at it?"

"Of course darling, I will." He ruffled her hair making her smile.

"Promise me you won't eat it." She joked, making him turned to her like she had just grown two heads.

"I am not that stupid."

"Yes dad, I know. You are the best and the smartest!" she hugged him before walking out.

"And lovely, darling!" his voice resonated the small cottage and Iris giggled.

(+)

The next morning she woke up fairly early. Rolling onto her side, she felt herself breathing heavily as her gaze fell on the sleeping figure of Finnegan. She hadn't heard him come in last night.

She was staying in Cair Paravel because that day Edmund and Lucy would be coming home. She could feel butterflies bouncing up in her stomach knowing the fact. Finally, she could see his face again. It's been a long time.

She lay for a moment there, just watching him sleep before realizing how cute he looked when he is asleep. Jumping out of bed, she grabbed her robe and was about to head out when someone knocked the door lightly.

"Yeah?" the first word Iris spoke of the day as she opened the door.

"You are awake." Susan smiled at her before coming in. "He is sleeping here?" she asked when she realized there was another figure, sleeping, on the bed.

"Yeah, I didn't know when he came in. I found out when I woke up just now." She looked at Susan again with a raised eyebrow, "What are you doing so early?"

"I was going to wake you up."

"With icy water again?" Iris squealed like a baby making Susan giggle.

"No. But mentioning it, I think I'll do it again next time." She showed a playful smirk and Iris gasped.

Iris stomped her foot annoyingly against the floor before creeping silently back to the bed, not wanting to wake Finnegan. She knew how excited Finnegan was when he heard about Edmund and Lucy coming home. He was sleeping looking very peaceful, for once after a while finally Iris could see his peaceful face again.

She gestured Susan to get out of the room with her.

"Edmund.."

The murmur made the hairs on her neck stand up. It stopped her, as well as Susan in their tracks. They slowly turned to face the sleeping boy and swallowed a lump. Sighing in relief as the boy was actually still sleeping and probably was only having a dream.

"Help me….. No….. Diana."

Wait, was he dreaming about Diana?

Finnegan stirred slightly and rolled to the side, his eyes wandering underneath his closed eyelids. His lips formed a gap and she caught him murmuring her name again, "Diana.."

"He's just dreaming Iris." Susan whispered to her ear when she felt Iris' body tensed. Eyes flashed with anger and hatred, as she stared at the boy.

"Something about that woman leaves me wondering about what she's been doing with her little family." Iris muttered under her breath. She could feel Susan squeezed her shoulder lightly before taking her out of the room.

A female maid came rushing towards Iris and Susan as they walked down the hall. Stopping on their tracks, the maid finally said, "Lady Iris, there's a letter for you." She curtsied. Iris took it saying thank you and both dismissed the maid.

"Anyone in particular?" Susan asked, trying to get a better view of the letter her friend was holding.

Iris curved a smile, "It's from Edmund." She turned to Susan, face beaming in excitement, " He wants me to go to somewhere to meet up!"

"OH MY GOD, HE HAS ARRIVED?!" Susan's voice echoed the hall, leaving the people who walked by turned their heads at them. Susan was pretty mad, she could tell. After all, he didn't tell anyone he was already in Narnia. Not even his siblings. "That boy is dead the moment he walks in, I tell you. He keeps too many secrets to himself!"

Iris laughed, assuring Susan that Edmund was just being the typical Edmund and all before finally rushing towards the place for the meet up. Her heart was beating wildly. Edmund is here, and no one can stop them for being happy. And she had missed him so much it's killing her that he had to be away for a long time.

Walking on straight ahead, the trees that surround her were dancing in the warm air. She could feel the warmth of the sun hit her skin. She had arrived, waiting for Edmund. Basically for a long time with a lot of people greeted her already and she was getting tired of answering their greetings. Edmund was taking too long. She thought, how would the other Pevensie siblings would react if they know Edmund was already here and not telling them at all, but her instead? Probably just the same as Susan.

A sight of something black moving caught her eyes. Through the distance, she couldn't see it clearly. It made her curious as the black thing seemed to attract her eyes so much. Not before she realized it was actually a figure of someone in a black long hoodie. Her body started to shiver badly. Her whole body. She was getting so scared when she suddenly looked around and her surrounding was deserted, everyone went away she didn't know where, when she was actually in desperate need of a company!

The person in the black hoodie finally moved, but their gaze didn't leave hers. It was like asking her to follow them. It was scary but she was also curious. Scrunching up her nose, she looked around hugging her shuddered body before finally walking towards the black hoodie person. They started to walk away, and Iris was having a hard time keeping up with them.

They started to get into the forest and Iris was thinking maybe she could just stop. Her last visit to this place wasn't exactly a good memory to be remembered. But the person in the black hoddie seemed to sensed that she had stopped and turned around, but they walked off again and Iris didn't know why, but she felt like the person knew she was going to follow them anyways so that's why even though they knew Iris had stopped on her track, they kept on walking ahead.

And that was, when she started to follow the person again and she felt two hands wrapped around her waist from behind and she yelped, screaming for help. She was at the point where she could burst out crying over being so scared when finally the figure who had her talked.

"It's alright, it's just me!"

"Edmund?"

"Yes! Why are you screaming like that? You could have gotten both of us beaten up to pulps." Edmund said sarcastically, slowly letting her go.

"Edmund!" she hugged him not before letting him go and hitting him hard by the arms. "Why (slaps) are (slaps) you (slaps) doing (slaps) this (slaps) to me!"

"I'm thinking you've been practicing that, because that hurt really bad." He said rubbing his arm, flinching. "I was just going to surprise you."

"You could have gotten me killed over shock!"

"Easy Iris!" he assured her, "What is wrong with you? I know well I just left you for about a month and you are turning into a wild wolf." She glared at him and he just let out an innocent smile.

"Where is your black hoodie? That thing scared me."

He raised his eyebrow like he didn't know anything about what she was just saying, "What black hoodie? What scared you? What are you talking about?"

She huffed before answering, "You were trying to get me here, weren't you? You were dressing in this flowy black hoodie. And I was sure your eyes were twinkling like flashlights."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Iris' eyes widen.

"You are so cute."

"Tell me that again I swear you won't get a kiss for the rest of your life." She started to walk off out of the forest.

"I'm just kidding!" he laughed trying to catch up to her, "What is wrong with you? Seriously."

"I'm not joking around when I said about this black hoodie thing. I thought it was you." Her face showed so much worry that Edmund stopped laughing and stared at her intently.

"You were serious."

"I am serious."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "If it wasn't me then so what? Don't you miss me? I mean, I'm here now, it's what's important, right?"

"Of course." She let out a smile after the realization came into sight. He was right, why bother thinking about anything when your everything was just standing there in front of you. It's what she always wanted right? She hugged him and rested her head on his chest, "I've missed you so much. Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't." he replied, kissing the top of her nose and let out a playful grin.

* * *

**_REVIEW REVIEW_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys..**

**So I'm going to start to the point because ya'll hate long author notes, RIGHTT? Well. everyone does..**

**So, I had finished a few chapters of this story but then I unintentionally got it deleted which made me pissed off for days and just started to make it all over again a little bit. But don't worry I'm still working it. So, sorry for the long update and thank you so much to Laura for revising my story the whole time, love this girl even though my story sucks she still wants to deal with it. lol.**

**REVIEW.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Making her way to the swords section, she wanted to choose one. It was a bit rough for her to wake up, considering the bickering and rowdy voices on the training ground weren't really a good company for morning sleeps.

Everyone had been arriving to Narnia for Iris and Edmund's wedding. Yes, it's a bit of a rush for their wedding but they have known each other for a long time now. Edmund was in a good position to propose. From the both of them, Iris was the most happy one even though she didn't show it that much. She was so happy that her dream wedding is coming soon, and that she had found the perfect one.

The preparations for their wedding was almost ready, thanks to Susan for most of the credits. Now, it's left for the tent, tables, chairs, and such things like that to be prepared. Two weeks before their wedding and Iris had already been having jitters. She was trying to deal with it all and so far Edmund had been a good help. He was as nervous as her but he didn't really show it, because he knew Iris had the worse panic and he was trying to be a good company and to calm her down. In most cases, Edmund would try to spend the day with her as long as he could just to make her stress go away for a little.

She was now on the training field, scanning her ocean blue eyes for a certain figure. There she spotted him, clanging his sword against Peter's. Both sweating waterfalls and Iris giggled silently.

"See you have been stalking." Lucy said walking from behind. She was dressed in her brown training gown and look much more grown up in that.

"It's a bit scary to call it stalking, don't you think?"

"He wanted to wake you up this morning, but he thought you were tired over being so stressful these days, so he decided to wake me up instead." Lucy rolled her eyes in annoyance. It wasn't something she would find it funny, because Edmund often woke her up in a rough way.

"Do I look that stressed?"

"You have your dark circles already," she chuckled slightly, "But you still look pretty don't worry."

"Should I worry then?" Iris asked and burst out laughing along with Lucy. Iris didn't really care about her appearance that much. People often said that she was a tomboy, but then again she had that thick motherly figure everyone was loving.

"I'm hoping you both are talking about me." The dark haired king came approaching them, soaking in sweats.

"I hope you haven't taken a bath, or else that will be useless because of this." Iris said pointing all over at his body.

"I have actually." He said grimancing over the realization of how he smelled. "So, have you had your breakfast? Want to have it with me?"

"No I haven't, but I was wondering if I could have that with Lucy." She replied smirking playfully.

"Lucy is not your husband-to-be. I am," he said rolling his eyes and turned to his little sister, "Why are you always ruining my love life?"

"Why are you exist?" Lucy threw back making Iris laugh. "Just want to pinpoint, I never ruin your love life. Never want to get involve in it anyways. I know you can kill people with only your fangs."

"I don't have fangs."

"Oh, you will. Their starting to grow. Watch." She said sarcastically before turning on her heels to the training field.

Shaking his head smiling slightly, he said, "I can't believe that girl is my sister. I can't believe I'm even related to her!"

"You never get along with her." Iris said laughing.

"Yeah," he turned his head at her and a smirk crossed his pink lips, "I always get along with you, don't I?"

"Uh, not really." She raised her eyebrow half smirking, "I punched you most of the times we are together, is it called getting along?"

"Okay, let's change it then. Whenever we meet, we'll do something else beside you punching me. Talking about it, I never actually punch you. You were always the one who punched me."

She rolled her eyes, "It's called harrassment if you punch me, even if only by the arm."

"That's not fair!" He squaled making Iris laugh even more. "Let's hug whenever we meet then."

"And I should say yes because?"

"Because I said so. And I'm your king, and it's an order." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"You are taking advantage of this."

"Don't care," he said walking closer to her, "Give me a hug before I go freshen up."

"Eww no!" She pulled away, "You smell!"

"Come on Iris, one hug. Just one. You know you'll love this." His smirk grew wider as well as his arms to hug her.

"NOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled laughing before finally Edmund caught her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

Burrying her face on his chest, she struggled to get away, "You're so paying for this Edmund Pevensie."

"Oh, I don't mind. I'm not scared." He hugged her tighter making her laugh against his sweaty clothes. "I love you." He murmured against the top of her hair before finally releasing her, laughing as he walked inside the castle.

"Love you more." Iris whispered smiling, as her husband-to-be's figure disappeared through the castle building.

* * *

That night, the tents looked awesome and... high. It was set in the huge backyard and so far everyone was busy trying to set it up. Susan, on the other hand was holding a long parchment which he guessed was an endless list of things that should be done.

"Fedric, try to put the table a little bit more to the left!" She yelled from where she stood, a weary face was shown, "Robert, you should have put that chair on the back line!" She stomped her foot against the ground before looking at her parchment again, "Why is everyone so hard to handle!"

He knew it sounded very evil of him, but he was a bit happy seeing the stressful and moody Susan. It was kind of a therapy for him actually. But he felt guilty though, knowing it was for his wedding, he shouldn't have been this way. But earlier when he asked Susan if maybe he could help around there, Susan dismissed him immediately. How could you not be pissed by that?

"Clara, what are you doing down there?!" Susan's voice echoed the backyard again, and this time Edmund turned his head fully at where she stood, because she mentioned someone in the line.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was just trying to help to set up the tent." Her voice cracked.

"Uh, it's ok. But you are not supposed to be here. If you want to help around, go help to check the chairs, or help organizing the tables. It's a rough work setting up a tent, leave it to the boys."

"O-okay. Excuse me." The girl curtsied with crimson cheeks before finally leaving. She had been here since last week and had been a good help. Edmund knew how broken hearted she was when she found out he was going to get married with Iris. He thought there would be hatred flashing through her eyes every second she is breathing but he supposed, he was wrong. Clara had been so nice towards him and Iris. Even both girls even had a conversation a while back and from the look of it, Iris was enjoyable enough with her presence. Edmund really thought Clara was going to get jealousy wrapped around her blindly, knowing these years Clara had been obsessed with him, but it was shocking now that Clara had handled it well.

When he saw her trying to walk pass him, not dare to take a glance at his features, he did something which surprisingly didn't make him regret it, "Hey, Clara!"

The girl turned around and it was clear she was surprised Edmund called her, "Y-yes?"

"I'm going to taste some dessert at the food section. I suppose, you can help?"

"B-but S-susan said-"

"Actually, it's an order." He said smirking at her making her cheeks turned red.

They walked to the food section. It was basically prepared for everyone to taste the desert they like, the food, and drinks. Iris had taken votes for her favorites, but Edmund hadn't. It was their wedding of course, but they didn't want to pick their own food if others don't approve. What if they don't like it and what if they won't eat anything in the wedding? Edmund and Iris were thinking ahead before everyone else. So that's why they made this food section, for everyone to vote for their favorites, and the final decision to count the votes would be the next day.

"So, how's life?" Edmund tried to make a conversation with her. It was a bit odd that she kept herself so silent. She used to be so bubbly and cheerful, and that what made him so annoyed. Because it's overdose inside her.

"G-good.. I see yours is better though."

"It's weird isn't it? The last time we met I was perfectly single." He chuckled a little to make her crack a smile.

It worked, "Yeah. You had a thing for her, I could see that. Crystal clear."

"Look, Clara," he turned to her, "What we had back then, I hope you were okay. I don't want you to think that I'm playing with you. Actually, I never had. You were always the one who came around." He said, surprisingly Clara laughed at that, and it made him even more confident to say more, "I'm really sorry if I can't be the one who waits on the other side of your aisle. I know and believe you will find someone way better than me. You are a beautiful girl, Clara. Everyone can see that."

She smiled, and even thoughh he saw hurt in her eyes he knew she had already let go. That was why he was smiling along, "I know, Edmund. Everything is not always have to be perfect. My life is not always have to be perfect the way I wanted it to. Thank you, for letting me know."

"You can be my other sister if you want. I'm tired of having mine around." He ruffled her hair and she laughed, he felt relief obviously seeing her laugh. He thought he had hurt her too deep.

"I can see that.." She trailed off, glancing at Susan's features from distance, still ordering others to do the right thing. Edmund followed her gaze and burst out laughing with her. "Yeah, definitely can tell why."

"See? I beg you to kill her."

"You wouldn't want that boy. Susan has always been the good sister. She made me two dresses for my birthday. That's a lot!" She said energetically, though he could see now her mood had changed, it started to get into him that he had turned her around to be the old her.

"Girls and their world." He muttered, making her chuckle.

"Hey, Charlotte!" Clara yelped in excitement.

When she mentioned the particular name, somehow Edmund shuddered.

* * *

"This is the worst thing you have ever made me to do." Emma grunted

"Relax, no one can find us here."

"Iris, believe me. You don't seem to be like other girls should be. It's your wedding for Aslan's sake! Did you hit your head?"

"No," she pulled away from resting her body against the big tree, "I'm just tired. Susan made me do another fitting for my dress, I had to tell the cook to change the whole menu because everyone's votes had been so inconsistent, and Peter made me to greet every guests that just came today and escort them to their guest rooms!"

"My my, your new family has been busier." Emma confessed sarcastically.

"Besides, see over there? Guess who." Iris pointed at Clara and Edmund's features far away, talking and laughing like they had just had their peace. Which they had.

"Blondie," she chuckled, and then stopped when she realized she is one of the kind, "What is she doing here?"

"They invited her of course." Iris replied flatly, crossing her arms over her chest. It's not like she didn't like it that Clara had come to attend to her wedding soon, but flashes of memories of her and Edmund on the hallway and the ballroom were still clear in her head. The fact that Clara had feelings for Edmund for a long time also bothered her to the very core. She didn't want jealousy to get into her, but she really had to admit that she couldn't get away from being a girl.

Well, she is a girl.

"Are you still mad at her? I mean, I don't think she is still that bitchy anymore." Emma's voice came with uncertainty.

"I don't know," Iris swallowed a lump. She felt a bit guilty for thinking so much bad stuff about Clara and her history with Edmund. At some point it really made her want to puke. "She's been nice to me, I have to admit that. But I still could see the desire in her eyes of wanting to get around Edmund again. She kind of pulled that away now since she knows Edmund is not available anymore."

"Ow, that sounds daring. Since when do you become so confident of yourself?" Emma teased her making her chuckle.

"I'm not shy, or never used to." She curved a grin.

"OH MY GOD!" Emma yelped making Iris jump on her ground, "Is that...? OH MY GOD!"

"What? Who?" Iris started to panic since Emma's face looked so shocked and worried.

"That is the guy who bumped me long ago! What is he doing here?!" Emma said fixing her eyes on a particular figure of a tall guy with brown hair. He looked decent, no doubt from a royal family.

"Henderson?"

Emma's head snapped at Iris, forming a disbelief gap, "Who?!"

"Henderson, he is Clara's cousin. I've talked to him once or twice. He is a very nice guy I tell you." Iris grinned, knowing it would make Emma pissed. "Why? Did he do something wrong?" She teased her and Emma glared at her.

"How could you befriend an enemy?!"

"I remembered you said he was conceited, hm," Iris put her hand on her chin dramatically, "I don't think so. He is very nice."

"Iris, don't start," she said in worry a few times glancing at the figure she was so scared of, "He is who? Clara's cousin? No doubt why they are related."

"You should talk to him. You know, sort things out, clarify some feelings untold." Iris swayed on her spot still grinning like a five year old. Emma never had someone to date. Never been going out with one for worse. With her beauty features which she didn't realize, she honestly could get every Duke all over the world she wants. She just didn't want to try.

And then Iris, of course as a good friend, tried to play as the hero, "Henderson!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Emma hissed indignantly when Iris called him. She could see Emma's face boiling. If that's possible.

"I'm not going to leave you being a spinster No. Nope. Never gonna happen." Iris started to walk away and approached Henderson when he came near. Not long after, the guy noticed Emma's presence and smirked at her, recognizing her features.

* * *

"Hey, I didn't know you are coming." He tried to sound friendly, but at some point it failed and his voice cracked.

"Well, I didn't want to miss the King of Narnia's wedding, did I?"

"That sounds to be a very rational reason."

Charlotte chuckled glancing behind to find Clara was still talking to a friend that just came into sight after arriving just this afternoon, "I see you are worrying about something."

Edmund didn't know at the time what should he answer to that. As far as he knew, he didn't have anything to be concerned about. Other than the fact he would have his wedding soon. It's all what he is worried about isn't it?

"Having jitters before your wedding is definitely not good for appetite." He joked.

"You should be working on it," she replied simply before turning her head around as if she was trying to find someone, "Where is she?"

"If you are talking about who everyone is been talking about lately, then I don't know. She was trying to hide somewhere from Susan, because today she had to be forced to do a lot of things. So much pressure for her tiny little figure." He said dramatically making her chuckle.

"You both can make a hilarious couple, you know?"

"Nah, everyone's been saying that too." He grinned. He had been having a battle with his own head about asking something to her. He didn't want it to come out in a wrong way, so he tried to sound very calm as if it's not bothering him at all. "Hey, since you are here," he stepped closer to her and whispered in a lower voice, I've got something to ask you." He suddenly turned serious. He wasn't sure if he ever wants to tell this to anybody. As supposed, his fear had overcome the capacity of his brain, and he hadn't been thinking very clear these days because of it. He swallowed a lump, afraid of the answer he might get after this, "Who is Isabella you were talking about that day?"

* * *

"I don't know.." Charlotte trailed off, gnawing at her bottom lip.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked raising his eyebrow. It was confusing for him, he thought she'd known. She was a psychic after all. She should have known everything right? Well not everything, that would be too powerful...

"I mean, I really don't know. I can see flashes of what will happen in the future but it's all not clear, just flashes of blury images." She explained hoping the just king would understand and won't misunderstand again. Seeing his weary face, she decided to ask, searching for his eyes, "Why? What's wrong my king?"

He snapped back at her, his fast softened but the weary look remained a bit. It wasn't something he could easily hide. He had never been good at hiding things, no exception when it comes to his feelings, "N-nothing."

A hug from behind him made him jump a little on his spot. After recognizing the familiar touch, he let out a chuckle, "Miss me already?"

"Ughh, I hate your family already." Iris replied, burying her face on his back. "Let's just run away and hide somewhere they can't never find us."

"Hm, let me think," he turned around wrapping his arms around her figure. He always loved when they were being so close, especially when Iris is smiling the whole time, "My bedroom?"

She slapped him making him laughed, "Why are you so funny?" Blood crept into her cheeks.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I could die in laughter if I ever have to spend another day with you." She rolled her eyes and pushed him on the chest. He didn't fall backwards, just catching her arms and wrapped her securely around him again.

"Well, I hope not. We are not married yet."

Someone cleared her throat and both of the love struck couple turned around to found Charlotte smiling widely, probably over seeing the both of them. Iris was kind of embarrassed realizing Charlotte had been witnessing the whole time, "Should I leave now?" Charlotte asked, giggling silently.

"Charlotte, meet Iris," Edmund introduced her to Iris. Thinking of it, he hadn't introduced her to Iris, "Iris, this is Charlotte. She is a friend of Clara's-" Iris threw him a glare secretly and it made him stop talking and chuckled, "Just a friend, Iris."

"I wasn't stating that I was jealous."

"Checked out."

Slap.

"Iris! That hurt!"

She remained silent before turning her attention back at the blonde girl, "Hi. I'm Iris, it's nice to meet you," she shook hands with Charlotte.

"Charlotte. It seems you and King Edmund don't happen to get along well?"

"Ask him." Iris tossed her hands up, "he is so hard to handle. If I were you, I'd be thinking twice about marrying him."

"Iris!" He pouted childishly making the girls laughed, "I hope you didn't mean that."

"Aww, you are so sweet when you're pouting," she kissed him softly on the lips, making him cracked a smile, "Don't blame me if I'll do that often." She started to run laughing along the way.

"IRIS, COME BACK HERE!" Edmund's scream echoed the whole backyard and everyone laughed at their behavior. Some said they were a beautiful couple. Some said they were cute. Some said they were funny.

Everyone said the couple were perfect to be with each other.

* * *

**REVIEWW. Sorry if you find it not really interesting somehow. LACK OF IDEAS ASDFGHJKL but thank you so much for those who have been loyal to read this messed up story, especially Cherry. Well hello Cherry, you finally decided to make a fanfiction account, that's better. You should send me pms sometimes, that will be great. and I'm being so hyper right now thats why i'm writing this.**

**Dont forget to check my Everlasting Love story. Click my profile to find it.**

**PEACE OUT x**


	22. Chapter 22

**I really need to apologize for the long update lol. I've been so busy and so frustrated to write. Hopefully you guys are loyal enough to read this story until the end.**

**SPOILER ALERTSSS, IT'S TWO CHAPTERS LEFT. MY LOVE GOES TO EVERYONE XOXO**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Shouldn't you be at home? Partying it up with all your friends?" Iris teased, adjusting her head that rested on his chest.

"No…" Edmund voice cracked as he looked at Iris. Wishing to everything he could just stay. "I'm where I'm supposed to be," he told her, feeling the tingles building inside of him.

"I don't want you to leave…" she whispered, closing her eyes slightly.

"I honestly don't want to," he let out a dry laugh and he felt her chest tightened. "I don't want to leave you alone, knowing all you have going on." He stroked her hair softly.

He looked out the window. It was so dark outside, the only light that shone through the window was from the moon. The stars didn't help much except for making the pitch dark sky looked a little bit more sparkly. He was at Iris' bedroom. He was basically sneaking into the her room again. He had been doing it for a few days since Iris didn't want to stay at Cair for how much yells and screams everyone caused over preparing the wedding. After whatever jobs are done at the day, Iris would ask him to come over after everyone falls asleep.

Especially Susan. Because Susan won't ever allow him to go out right after 9 pm or sort because she thinks it's inappropriate for a king to do so. And plus, although Susan is a very much nice and lovable woman, she's very protective over her siblings, Edmund is no exception. When it comes to Edmund, everything seems harder to do in her point of view. He is so hard to control.

"God, why is everyone feeling so much happier than us? We are the one who will get married for Aslan's sake."

"It's a disease. Susan's been spreading it all around the country."

"It's because you are their king, not to mention the most handsome one." She winked at him making him sit up and her head fell to the side.

"Ouch, Ed." She grumbled as she saw him stood up. "Where are you going?"

"It's late Iris. I don't want to get up late tomorrow just because you forced me to come here at this time. If Susan ever saw me I'll be dead before I even walk on my own aisle tomorrow." He said sarcastically and Iris burst into fit giggles. "Now you see how I'm struggling with life with a predator that's practically having the same blood as mine."

"Can you just stay? Pleaseeeeee, I never begged you for anything before." Her eyes twinkling adorably, making Edmund's heart melted down for a second on the spot.

"No, I've gotta go. You don't want to look like a zombie on your wedding day, and so do I." He approached to her and kissed her nose softly.

"Hmm.." She mumbled when she felt the kiss making Edmund chuckle. "Can I get one last kiss before you go?" Her lips curved a small grin.

Opening the window up, he turned around before deciding to jump down. "Save it for the aisle." He said simply, giving her a pure smile of so much love that he knew she had noticed, because she smiled back at him, realizing that tomorrow they will be husband and wife. And the kiss will be so much different from any other kisses they had shared.

"I'll be waiting." She replied softly. Edmund gave her a one last time look of happiness clearly shown, before jumping down and landed on the ground. Iris walked to the window, watching Edmund just landed there with a grunt. "You okay there?" She asked half-giggling. Edmund always does that if he comes to the house through the window.

"Next time, get that long hair of yours for me to climb up and down." He said humorously before hopping up onto Philip and rode away.

"Huh, that would be hurt." Iris said to herself confusedly after his husband-to-be's shadow vanished in the dark of night.

* * *

"Guys!" They heard her shout before she's in sight.

The two of Pevensie brothes high-fived each other and dancing on the spot drawing everyone's attention on the backyard. They watched as Emma approached them before stopped dancing and faked a cough in exaggeration.

Everything happens quickly after that.

"WHY ME? OF ALL PEOPLE YOU BOTH KNOW, WHY ME?!" Her scream practically sent shivers through both of the young kings' body and they burst out laughing after holding it down their throats.

"You both are perfect for each other." Peter spoke up

"And you both should improve those screaming and yelling skills of yours. That will be so good." Edmund added curving a playful smirk of his.

Emma's fists turned pale as she clenched it tightly on their sides. There were smokes rushing out of her ears if that's even possible. Her face was flaming like she was about to burst for another loud scream that could echo the ground they were standing.

"I cannot believe you both can ever do such a thing to me!"

"Henderson seems won't mind. Look at him," Peter pointed his finger at the dark brown haired man not far from them. He was dancing in the music's flow with a bunch of girls surrounding him. If everyone knew the whole story from the start, they wouldn't have thought of him was drunk. Actually, Henderson was pretty much in his sane mind. But he was just too happy about something that involved the craftiness of both of the young rulers of Narnia.

"_Hey, Henderson." Edmund pat the nobleman from behind while the man himself was talking to a young lady he decided to chat with. Henderson practically gave her a glass of wine and soon enough the lady let out her full charm towards him. Henderson was a good seducer actually when it comes to the opposite sex population. But never occurred to him to tie a knot with someone. He says he will pretty much enjoy the meaning of life first before kicking his own butt into hell of marriage._

"_King Edmund!" Henderson startled but managed a friendly smile toward the king. "How's everything been going?"_

"_So good. Actually I cannot stop shaking, my whole body seems not in my control or some sort. It keeps trembling. I was even sure I thought I had lost my legs because it's being so weak. I can't stable myself to stand on the ground," he groaned burying his face in his hands, "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!"_

"_Jitters again jitters again." Henderson chuckled patting Edmund's back a few times. Henderson had been a good company to Edmund when it comes to him being stressed out and over thought his wedding arrangements and stuff. Henderson had been such a good help around Cair, so Edmund often called for him to chat since they have been good friends for a long time. _

_Edmund knew Henderson very well. Henderson is the only man he knew that was living his life like there's no tomorrow. He flung himself to girls and another ones in a such short period of time. A womanizer. But pretty nice for a noblemen. Not once had Edmund doubted every decision Henderson made in the court room. He is so smart even Edmund had thought he had his brain grown another one inside his head or something. He practically had more than one brain for all Edmund's beliefs._

_But overall, Henderson is nice. For a womanizer he is very polite._

_"Please, I'm perfectly fine here." Emma pouted when Iris was in a hard time to shove her into the crowd of girls._

_"You'll be fine. Come on. I won't get to spoil my best friend after my wedding because I'll be so busy by then that I don't even have time for you."_

_"You're such a troublemaker sometimes, you know that Iris?" Emma squinted her eyes on her as though she was going to burn a hole through Iris' forehead._

_"Come on. Henderson is a nice guy. Besides, he has been asking about you lately." Iris said, and covered her mouth as soon as the words flew out. She didn't intend to say it. But yes, Henderson actually has been asking about Emma's whereabouts and it got Iris a little curious. Probably Henderson has landed his eyes on her or some sort? That will be nice. Even though the two of them had a bad history once, but thinking back about it again they had met in the most ridiculous and funny way. Maybe it was destiny that just spoke up. Who knows. Maybe after Iris, Emma will walk on her own aisle with the guy._

_"I'm going to kill you and bury you down into the core of earth so no one will finds you. Ever." Emma's grave threat didn't make Iris scared one a bit._

_"Ouww, my hands are shaking." Iris said in a mocking way. "Seriously, it's shaking." Emma just rolled her eyes probably finding her best friend had gone crazy._

_"I'm not going to talk to that arrogant jerk. Ok? It's not like I don't have something better to do." Emma snorted, and Iris knew well by then how badly Emma hated the guy. Taking glance at the man himself she studied him from the distance. Sure, he looked a bit flirty towards girls he met all around, but Iris knew Henderson is a nice man. Edmund had told her himself about him and Iris would never doubt every word he says. Henderson had been nice to her too which made her stick to the plan of getting him and her best friend to get closer. Maybe they'll get a happy ending of their own? Like Iris'._

_"He's been staring at you for the past thirteen seconds." Iris leaned to her side to whisper to Emma._

_"Did you count that?" She whispered back, eyes fixed at the man._

_"I would never say the exact number if I didn't count it."Iris replied, her eyes also fixed at the man._

_"I didn't know you could be so dumb. You should teach me how to be dumber sometimes."_

_"Is that even a word?"__Emma turned her head to Iris as though Iris had gone her own brain._

_"I would never say it if it wasn't a word."_

_"Huh, you're funny." Iris said not getting Emma's hint of sarcasm, "Look, he's coming."_

_"Who?" Iris put both of her hands around Emma's face and turned her head around. Soon, her eyes widen when the dark brown haired figure was approaching toward them casually._

_Waving a hand, he came to a stop in front of them, "Good morning, my ladies." He curtsied, "How have you been this morning?"_

_"G-good." Emma replied instantly, quivering as she said, "W-why are you a-asking?"__Iris punched her rib with her arm and gave Henderson a wide smile to cover her best friend's weird behavior._

_ "She means she's been okay."_

_"Oh, ok," Henderson chortled after being so confused, "Are you nervous my lady? For your wedding? I mean, by the look of the decorations and the amount of guests you've invited, it's going to be a big one of a wedding. The biggest in history I suppose?"_

_"You're saying like it's that big. It's not. You are exaggerating " Iris gave him a playful roll eyes. "And call me Iris. Just Iris, I don't like people calling me with that and any titles after this."_

_He shrugged, "You'll be failing to avoid that. You'll be a queen soon."_

_"You know what I like about you?" Iris asked, hands on her hips._

_He laughed and replied, "What?"__"You always have a point in every conversation we have." They both laughed, but it soon faded away after Henderson seemed to sense Emma's stillness._

_ Iris coughed to break the silence, "I think I should go to prepare myself for the next four hours. You know, I should calm my jitters before the time comes," Iris said awkwardly. Emma had been staring at her like she knew what Iris would do soon, "Okay, bye bye!" She walked away in a quickened pace, hoping the both of them would have a nice talk._

_"You are the most mischievous person I've ever met." Edmund leaned down to throw his arm around Iris' shoulder and pulled her closer as soon as she came approaching._

_"It's nice to see them talk together you know. Henderson has been asking about her lately, and I just wonder why. Maybe this will answer it all?"_

_"Oh Iris, you won't believe if I tell you this." He started to giggle and Iris looked up to him in full curiosity._

_"What?"_

_"He has been talking about her lately actually. He has been asking like, 'Who is this girl who is always around your fiancé?' And I told him her name is Emma. And she is totally single and soon enough he kept on asking about some basic facts about her he could learn. So that if some day in the future time he wants to marry the girl, he will know what to do." Both of the lovers laughed knowing it was a stupid theory that Henderson had made up._

"_Can I have a dance milady?" he asked Emma. Of course, being asked with the man she hated to the guts but kept it by herself shocked her. But Iris didn't doubt that some parts of her somehow likes him._

"_S-sure." Emma replied after having a battle with Iris through their gaze. Some people were dancing with the classic song the Narnians made in the backyard which was interesting. It wasn't really a party but like a fresh open up before the wedding. The last guests arrived the other night and Susan said it wasn't too bad if they could make a refreshment to relieve their fatigue._

"_Iris, you must remember Charlotte right?"_

"_Oh, yes I do," Iris said her face beamed, "Edmund talks a lot about you."_

"_Thank you, milady and my king. I'm not the one who you both should talk about. You have a big wedding to deal with it and that's enough." Charlotte replied with a smile._

"_Ugh, don't remind me of that. I have to get into my dress and make-up soon and Susan will make my life a living hell." Iris replied with a groan. She didn't like to think of her packed schedule after the refreshment, especially when it comes to dealing with Susan._

"_You're such a whiney baby." Edmund teased her and wrapper his arm around her waist getting her closer to his._

"_I'm not." She blushed over the sudden touch, not that she often blushing over his soft touches but he was doing that in public and in front of a close friend._

_A figure who just passed by in distance caught her eyes. She was wearing a simple cream dress with her hair had it curled loosely. She was scanning the crowd, probably looking for someone. William finally caught on her side and wrapped his arm around her waist. They chatted and laughed with a few friends. It wasn't that what caught her eyes more to look at the woman. It was when the woman found Iris' gaze and all of sudden her smile gone over the chatting and it shut firmly making a stern line. Iris didn't know how much Diana despises her, but she could tell it's a lot from how Diana always reacts when she comes around._

"_Hey, are you alright?" Edmund's question snapped her back._

"_Oh, y-yeah I'm fine." _

"_Oh my God.." Edmund's horrified voice got her full intention._

"_What?" Iris' asked and followed Edmund's gaze._

"_YOU ARE PAYING FOR THIS IRIS ISABELLA WHITE!" Emma's voice made the ground almost like it was trembling and Iris couldn't help but laugh when she saw her best friend's flaming face._

_Stomping her feet hard against the ground, the curly blonde finally stood in front of her best friend after tripping over once in a while along the way, practically yelling at her face, "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW HIM ANY FURTHER!"_

"_What's wrong? Did he break your basket again?" Iris teased her, only earning a slap in the arm, "Ouch!"_

"_This is a serious case!"_

"_How serious?" Iris laughed._

"_Like, my life totally depends on it!" Emma rolled her eyes, talking like Iris was the stupidest person ever lived in the world._

"_What's wrong? Why are you being all so-"_

"_Mad? Angry? I don't know, spit out all in the dictionary." _

"_Emma…" Iris couldn't help to hold another laugh._

"_He asked me to be his date for your wedding this afternoon!" Emma yelped, Iris was sure it wasn't an excitement written on her face there but whatever the case, Iris along with Edmund who had been witnessing the whole ordeal, laughed heavily._

"This is turning from mission impossible into mission completely successful." Edmund said and earned a high five from Iris.

"I'm killing you both. You both planned this for me?!" Emma hissed indignantly.

"Yup. Since the day he asked for you. Iris was a part of this too, so you better give that loud voice of yours to her more than us. We were just completely completing the mission she had planned." Peter replied.

"I'm going to get her ass kicked," Looking around Emma realized Iris had gone, "Where is she?!" Emma's fists had clenched into one.

"Yeah, where is she?"

"I think she is checking for Finnegan. She has been wanting to see him. He's been in his room since last night after dinner and hasn't got out ever since." Peter said and took a mini sandwich a faun was bringing on a tray that just passed by.

* * *

Walking down the halls in a quickened pace, she was glancing to her back once in a while afraid someone might be following her from behind. When she made it clear, she twisted the door handle of Finnegan's bedroom only to found the room was dark. All the candles had been blown out but the sunlight that shone through the almost closed curtains helped her to see things around.

The bed was unmade. Finnegan obviously had slept on but he wasn't there. It had gotten Iris worried since last night when everyone was having dinner and Finnegan couldn't help but kept on stealing glances to Diana. She didn't seem to notice her step-son's weird behavior. Nobody does except Iris. Finnegan had been different lately. He often daydreamed, his skin often got pale whenever someone asks a question either it's a random one or a something like that. He rarely talk to Iris anymore. She thought he was probably sick but she didn't think so after a while observing the young child from her distance.

Why everything seems to lead to Diana, she couldn't exactly tell her way of thinking.

A shiny thing that shone from the sunlight on the bed caught her eyes. She walked closer and examined it carefully. She took it in her hands only to felt the thing soft. They were some pieces of hair. It's Finnegan's hair color.

Could it be?

"What are you doing here?" A voice caught her attention and she worriedly turn around only to found Susan standing on the doorway smiling at her. "Come on, let's get into your dream dress. You'll be the queen of the night."

Smiling, Iris replied, "It's like a dream, isn't it? I remembered it was only like yesterday I met him and today.."

"You're getting married. Yes." Susan finished her and took her by the hand, "Come on."

Nodding in excitement, Iris followed Susan out of the room not forgetting to look back to the room itself while holding the pieces of hair tightly in her other hand, just so Susan wouldn't know what she was worried about.

* * *

"Wow… Is that really me?"

"Who else should it be?" Susan chuckled and squeezed Iris' shoulders from behind, "Look at you. You are so beautiful."

"Compare to you? No." Iris replied with a half smile, "You are still the most beautiful one."

"Iris, today is your wedding. Cheer up. You are beautiful, everyone can see that."

"Not in another two hours. What's with the hurry, Su?" she asked Susan on where she sat, finding Susan's gaze through the reflection of the mirror on the dresser table.

"I just want your make-up and dress to be all perfect. I want you to be perfect for your wedding day. Everyone does." Susan said smiling. She couldn't stop smiling actually, iris could tell. Iris herself couldn't. The thought she would marry the love of her life soon was only making her stomach doing tons of back flips for the past couple of hours. Susan could only laugh when Iris confessed that.

"Edmund can't see me now yet, can he?" Iris wheeled on her chair to look up at Susan.

"No, you know the rules. He'll be waiting you on the aisle, can't you just wait for that?" Susan said rolling her eyes mockingly.

"Isn't it just obvious that I…don't?" Iris bit her lower lip to hold her wide smile. A sound of running footsteps made the both woman turned their heads and cracked a smile when they saw Emma coming into the room.

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE THE DEFINITION OF BEAUTIFUL!" Emma said wide-eyed in admiration and Susan laughed at that.

"You are exaggerating, I'm not." Iris replied, face completely blushing. "But you are beautiful yourself." Iris said to Emma as she studied her best friend from head to toe. Emma was wearing her bridesmaid gown. It was a cream color, with pearls detailing around the neckline and has a ribbon around her waist. Susan was wearing the same thing too since she was also being Iris' other bridesmaid. They both looked so petty with hair being tied up in a braided bun.

Iris stood up and studied herself on the longer mirror in the corner of the room so that she could see herself from head to toe. She was wearing a white wedding gown. It was simple, yet elegant. It was an off the shoulders dress, sleeveless one. Her hair was being curled, she didn't want it to get tied up into a bun like Susan wanted because she just wanted to look natural. She didn't like getting her hair tied, she just wanted to let her hair fall down.

"So, how is your prince going?" Iris teased her best friend, only making the blonde figure flushed and at that moment, Iris knew she had succeed.

"He is waiting outside." Emma replied, only it was barely like a whisper. Iris couldn't hear it at all, only catching Emma's mouth moving.

"Sorry?"

"He is waiting outside." Emma said again louder this time, turning her head to the side to avoid receiving any mischievous looks from Iris or even Susan.

"Congratulations! You are engaged!" Iris said teasingly and was about to hug her before Emma pushed her away.

"You are so stupid most of your lifetime. I'm not even dating him, get over it. I know what you have been planning towards me." Emma pointed her finger dangerously at Iris only earning Iris a chuckle.

"Seriously? No thank you for your best friend?"

"You are pairing me up with him from the beginning, that doesn't make me have to thank you." Emma stuck out her tongue at Iris and walked pass her, "I'm not even going to consider it even on your wedding day."

"I was going to make an excuse out of that." Iris muttered, earning Emma a giggle.

"He is a nice guy though," Emma said with he arms crossed over her chest. Emma knew how hard it was for Iris to get both of them to get along and meet up somehow, and Emma respected Iris for that. It was actually funny for Emma that Iris could be that sweet. But it was still bothering her why Iris had picked Henderson.

"I knew it!" Iris made her victorious yells movement. "I knew it I knew it! You're gonna lovehim, I promise you! You both can have thousand of nice children and I have to be the one who put them on swings-"

"Wow wow! Slow down girl. Who says anything about having kids?"

"Em.." Iris trailed off, looking as though she was being thoughtful and confused, "You?"

"I'm just trying to make you happy on your wedding day by dating that arrogant guy. If it wasn't because of you, I wouldn't even want to look at him." Emma said with a disgusted look.

"Emma, Henderson is a nice man. I'm sure you'll never regret of being friends with him." Susan spoke up, and Emma's face softened.

"I know my queen, he is a gentlemen."

Iris formed a gap of disbelief, "You didn't talk to me as nice as that."

Emma sighed and turned to Iris again, "Only because you were being all bubbly about me and Henderson thingy."

"Can you even call it a 'thingy' you guys aren't even dating yet." Iris crossed her arms over her chest with a whiney baby look on her face.

"I'm not going to." Emma replied, "Hey, where are Sara and Finnegan?"

"Oh, they both are playing near the tent, I think. Sneaking to get some cupcakes on the tables. Those children." Susan replied with a chuckle.

"Huh, yeah," Iris muttered by herself.

Realizing Iris was being thoughtful by herself, Emma asked, "Are you okay?"

Snapping back her head up, Iris replied trying to convince them that she was alright, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Emma clapped her hands in excitement before finally spoke, "So, now what shall we do? Wait for another two hours to get this young lady to her aisle?"

"I-I think I'm going to get some fresh air." Iris replied, making her way towards the door.

"But, people can't see you in your dress-" Susan said but was being cut off mid-way by Iris.

"I just want sometime alone. Before my wedding, please Susan." Iris gave a half-smile that both Emma and Susan couldn't define either it was sadness or just because of the wedding jitters.

* * *

On the balcony, she thought to herself. She knew something was wrong. But what? She couldn't tell. She looked down at her dress and smiled to herself. _It's beautiful_, she thought. She just couldn't wait to walk down the aisle and watch everyone's happy faces, especially Edmund's. How she really wants to say the vows and be with him for the rest of her life.

_Crack._

In warning she immediately turned around. _What was that?_

_Crack._

The sound was not from the hall but from the forest just down the balcony. She roamed her eyes to every angle. She didn't find anything at first, until she caught a glimpse of familiar cream color that soon disappeared into the forest.

_I have to hurry._

* * *

**Sorry for the misspells and messed up grammars.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


End file.
